Just Friends?
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: After MITB Punk has a lot of unanswered questions revolving around his relationship with AJ. Acquaintances? Co-workers? Friends? Or more? And AJ has the answers, but she's not giving any of the them anyway without something in return.[Epilogue]
1. Prologue

**A/N: Some shoot me, I really should not be trying to start a new AJPUNK or new story in general right now, but I could not control myself...WELL NO TURNING BACK NOW!**  
**This idea is something that came as a result of a tweet from WWE Comedy...and I just could not stop myself from writing this. If you know the tweet I'm talking about then kudos...I don't know what to say other than that since I can't really give the link or anything. But hints to the tweet are in the story.**

* * *

The match was over. He had retained his title even through steel chairs, a kendo stick, a table, and special guest referee AJ. His mind immediately drawn to thoughts of her. She had fallen from the apron with a hit from his elbow. ALL an accident! Also Daniel Bryan's fault in his mind. But he still had been worried. A distraction that Bryan had used to catch him off guard and throw him against the steel steps. Still once AJ had been taken away he did not expect to see her return and end up giving him the 1-2-3 for his victory.

He still had unfinished business though. AJ was still an ever present figure in his mind even if some of their interactions had been scripted. He found the diva talking with Daniel cheerfully smiling as the man apologized for the accident. She waved him off saying it was nothing. He caught her eye and he could see a small glint in them as she looked to him. Ending her conversation with Daniel she quickly skipped over to him, beaming a smile as always.

"So I guess you wanna apologize too." She sounded so sure and cocky that it made Punk smirk to her sure attitude.

"Don't see why since the reason for it already did. But yeah, my elbow hit you and I apologize." He said trying to see as smug as he could not wanting to give anything away.

"I don't remember you apologizing the time at No Way Out." She still had that smug smile cause she knew why he didn't and why he wouldn't.

"That was planned, plus I think you got hurt more the time Vickie kicked you into the apron." He argued pointy, but still with a smile.  
"I could have taken her." She said pouting slightly.

"I know." He laughed at her childish nature.

Her expression change from a pout to all too serious frown. "Punk, what's gonna happen next?" She asked sounding almost afraid at what his answer might be.

He sighed. He had to be honest, but hopefully it wouldn't upset her. "I don't know." He answered. "AJ, I don't know what is gonna happen next raw or smackdown. I don't know if their gonna continue this storyline or end it..." Her facial expression had not changed, still sporting a frown and her eyes fallen to the ground as she shifted on her feet.

"We're still gonna be friends, right?" She asked.

He didn't know why, but her words stung slightly. He gulped down a lump in his throat, "Yeah AJ, always." He felt like a dork, but seeing her look up with a renewed smile was worth it.

"Great!" She said. Before he could comprehend her actions she placed a kiss to his cheek like all the other times before skipping off. Leaving him to wonder what she was thinking.

* * *

**A/N: This is only a prologue so no one freak out on me. I wanna see what people think of this start, before I just in head first. This is M-rated cause this story will have lemons and quite a few of them to say the least. This will also probably be shorter than my other AJPunk , Crash and Burn, that is still in-progress. **  
**Continuing with this is up to the people who review this.**


	2. Chapter 1xCurious

**A/N:****I'm just gonna apologize now for how short this chapter is...  
But I wanted to update for two reasons!  
One-I'm having a bit of writers block with Crash and Burn, so hopefully that will end soon for anyone who's reading that.  
Two-If you haven't seen the exclusive SS talk between AJ and Punk then GO now!  
**

* * *

Punk put AJ out of his mind the time Raw started...well mostly. Not that he had much time to deal with her or anything with Daniel since Big Show interrupted his promo at the beginning of the show. He was trying to get into his head. The words reminded him of Eve's words before. How he was being shown up, how no one respected him, but really with the cheers of the crowd it sounded a lot more like they just didn't respect Show.

But now he had a lot more to worry about as the match was set between him and Show for later in the night. He was not excited for it. He left his locker room and went to find a secluded area to get warm-uped and focused for the match. He knew it wasn't going to be easy so he had to focus. On his way he bumped into Eve who didn't pay him any attention as she went past muttering something about a 'goat-faced fool' and a 'crazy little pipsqueak'. Did not take much thinking to figure she was talking about Daniel Bryan and AJ.

It wasn't long after passing Eve that he saw Daniel and AJ. She looked positively confused as his hand stroked her cheek. Punk raised his own brow to the actions since no cameras were around...Daniel and AJ weren't dating, in fact they never had. When AJ arrived to Smackdown they didn't know much of what to do with her so she was placed as the 'girlfriend' for Daniel. Before the creative team came up with the brilliant idea of turning her into the 'crazy chick'. And Daniel giving attention like that to AJ without the camera made his stomach turn.

Daniel left after giving an even stranger kiss to AJ's forhead. Punk watching Daniel leave didn't see the small diva catch sight of him.  
"Spying on me?"

He jumped slighltly at her voice and how close she had gotten without him noticing. But he regained his cool quickly, "No, if I were spying you wouldn't have seen me." He essentially lied, but like hell he was gonna admit to spying on that bizarre exchange.

"Hmmm..." She pursed his lips studying him with an up and down motion of her eyes trying to ascertain if he was lying. But she didn't press the matter, "Where are you going?" She asked looking up to his face.

"I have to warm up for my match. Show isn't exactly a walk in the park." He joked giving a coy grin.

"Can I come? I have some tag match against Eve and whoever her partner is." AJ asked. Her eyes were wide with excitement, so much so that Punk didn't have the heart to say no.

"Sure, go get your gear and I'll meet you in storage."

"Yay!" She cheered bouncing on her feet as she left him to change. Punk watching her move down the hall till she was out of sight.

* * *

He looked across the open area of the secondary ring at AJ...He was not excited about her suggestion of them having a make-shift match. He didn't fight girls. He was raised by his mother and had two sisters, he did NOT fight girls. Just one reason he was actually glad not be a part of the Attitude Era where mix matches were allowed and at times encouraged. It was bad enough when they allowed the tougher divas to enter the royal rumble.

But AJ had insisted giving a pout of her lips to convince him further, it worked since he caved. He had no idea how much he was going to regret those terms...

* * *

**A/N: Once again, short sucks and I left a cliff, so kill me now. Really this was small due to some writers block also. But there is another reason I cut it and to find out you'll have to see the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2xWhat just happened?

**A/N: I'm not gonna complain how I didn't get many reviews for the last update since I admit that it sucked and was WAY too short. This is a little longer so I hope it makes up for it.  
Just a reminder this M-rated. I say this because the lemon is close by...****  
**

* * *

Punk was not sure how their make-shift match got here...AJ was latched onto his body, her legs in a tight lock around his waist and arms circling his neck. To keep his balance he moved to the corner using the turnbuckle to support the added 95 pounds of diva against his chest. Her butt seated on the turnbuckle and he thought she would let go or try some sort of submission or take down from the position. Or try to break out of the corner as his body blocked her in...That didn't happen.

Her hands on the back of his neck, he started to have deja vu as she forcefully pulled him towards her connecting their lips for the third time. This time without cameras and not acting, this was very much real.

He was loving every second of it. Yes in all reality he knew he should not be doing this. Relationships were complicated. After his last break-up he decided that it was better to remain single for the rest of his wrestling career. Plus AJ was sweet and in her career still naive, probably having mixed up feelings from the storyline they had been doing for the past months. But his body refused to listen. His taped hand wrapped around her brunette locks as he pull her in just as deep. The remaining hand resting on her lower back. Exploring her mouth with his tongue. Something he had done before on Smackdown, but this was even better. She was taking advantage as much as he was as her tongue trashed against his for some sort of dominance.

The hand he had placed her lower back began to wander, as if with a mind of its own as it ran over the curves of her waist and hip. She moaned into his mouth giving him approval and more incentive to increase his ministrations. Removing his hand from her hair he did the same motions again, earning more sounds of approval. He was very aware of how his already tight trunks were becoming tighter as her hips grinding into his. Her own clothed core radiating heat from beneath the fabric.

Every synapse in his brain was telling him to stop, but he couldn't find the will to do it. Detaching his lips from hers he moved down to her neck uncovering the hidden flesh from beneath her long hair. He gave a light bite which he knew he shouldn't since both had to be out in front of the audience and on camera later, but he still worked the flesh until he was satisfied with the circular bruise that had formed.

He smirked at his work. He expected AJ to push him away and berate him for the action. Looking to her face she was anything but angry. Her eyes glazed and darkened with lust as she looked at him. She was turned on.

Their lips collided once again in a fury. Punk's hands now venturing over her ample breasts cupping the mound in his hand through the top of her sports bra and gear. She grinding into his now fully erect manhood once again involuntarily creating a moan from his throat. His hand cupped her ass giving support as he pulled from the turn buckle and moved towards the center of the ring. Without breaking any contact he managed to lay AJ down on the mat with him on top. Her legs finally loosened their hold some.

He pulled away from the kiss so he could look at her. Her hair was wildly across the mat, she was panting for breath, her eyes slightly closed in their haze, chest rising and falling, her toned stomach, and her hips. She was beautiful.

Punk pulled at the top of her gear cursing the tight material. He didn't bother taking the material fully off since he didn't have the patience or time to even try. Once her bare breasts were revealed to his eyes he abandoned the fabric. He latched onto one of her nipples, sucking the bud. He could feel the shiver running over her as she wiggled beneath him, her back arching into him. His hand worked the other breast.

"Punk." She moaned as she writhed beneath him. Her hips grinding into his bent knees seeking attention.

His hand abandoned the breast moving down her body. He rubbed the heat flesh through the fabric listening to AJ groan as she threw her head back.

He pulled back again. This time he moved down grabbing the rim of her shorts and pulling them down with her underwear. He found a similar issue with how the material was not willingly leaving her.

"Punk." She wiggled her body impatience.

He managed to pull it down so the material was locked around her knees. He cursed to himself slightly as he flipped her over. Settling her down so she was on her hands and knees. He couldn't wait any longer. Pulling down his trunks to show his raging hard on. He flicked the tip across her entrance feeling the moisten area. Know she was already wet in anticipation he positioned himself at the entrance.

He made one swift thrust making her cry out. As he let a groan escape at the feel of her walls tight around her erection. He waited a moment for both of them to adjust to the other's body before pulling out slowly and plunging back inside of her. He continued the motion, gradually gaining pace as he moved.

"Harder!" AJ demanded through a breathless moan.

He complied making quick thrusts into her petite body. His hands on her hips as he guided her to move with him. Their skin slapped together as they collided over and over.

He was close and he knew it. He knew AJ was not far either as she was moving her hips on her own seeking for a deeper penetration. He cursed as without any warning he felt AJ's inner wall convulse around him making his own release as he was buried inside of her.

He pulled out and sat down on the mat coming off the high of the situation. His eyes watching AJ as she did the same. She recovered quickly as she shimmed her hips pulling up her gear till it cover over the intimate parts that he had just invaded. She pulled down the top to breasts. Running a hand through her hair to tame the mess curls. While she had done that he pulled his own trunks back over his body.

She turned to him. Crawling over she straddled his hips and without a word gave a light kiss to his cheek. "Thanks Punk." She said before removing her body. She stood and skipped away. Leaving him there with a curious mind as what had just occurred.

* * *

AJ grinned as her arm was raised in victory. She was confused when Daniel started to speak into the mic. She gave him a questioning look as he went on with his speak. And getting down on one knee her mind basically went blank. No one had told her about this...what was she suppose to do?

She glanced to the stage hand who gave her a confused look as well. She shifted on her feet feeling the wetness between her legs. She didn't have the time to clean the mess before they were pushing her to the gorilla and out the curtain. He took her hand slipping the finger onto her finger. Glancing at the diamond everything was telling her that it was fake. It was too large to be real...So this was kayfabe? So was she suppose to say yes or no?!

She bit down on her lip. The tears in her eyes very feel. She was freaking out! He was pulling this on her in front of the WWE Universe and on live television. She took a leap. She choked out a yes. He stood and they kissed. She could only feel mildly disgusted as he slobber across her lips, nothing like how she and Punk kissed.

She was relieved to make it backstage. Letting out an outward sigh, but she realized Daniel was still holding her hand. She yanked it away and turned a glare to him. "What was that?! No one said anything about you proposing!" She snapped shoving him back slightly.

"Of course not! This isn't for some stupid story line April! This is a real engagement ring!" He defended himself pointing to the piece of jewelry perched on her finger.

AJ's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: Still a little short, I was trying to make it longer, but my laptop is deciding it doesn't want me to. Hope this makes up for the last chapter.  
**


	4. Chapter 3xTake Me

**A/N: Much better response and I'm glad people liked the lemon. I'm not the best at them, but I think I've gotten a little better.****  
**

* * *

"What do you mean this is real?" AJ's voice was low and dark. She wanted to tear Daniel's head off and feed it to the wolves. Curiously wondering if wolves eat goats as she waited for an answer.

"This is real, April. With the storyline I thought we had made a connection-"

"Daniel, just stop right there. You have a girlfriend, remember? Brie? Has a sister that looks just like her! I know she's been off and doing other things since she left the company, but seriously?!" AJ questioned giving him a frustrated gaze.

"We broke up. We've been fighting a lot so it was going to happen sooner or later." He sighed looking away.

"So your rebound involves you proposing to me!" AJ let out a groan throwing her head in her hands. She wanted to cry...or spend time with Punk, which ever helped her get this whole thing out of her mind.

"No, this is real. I love you, AJ." He urged stepping closer.

"Daniel, I can't marry you." AJ stated plainly.

"Well you don't have a choice AJ...You accepted my proposal in front of the WWE Universe. They're expecting us to get married." Daniel said taking her hand thumb played with the ring on her finger.

AJ jaw dropped with shock. She was speechless. She wanted to scream, cry, and kill Daniel all at once. Deciding against all three she stormed off. She needed to talk to someone who was actually sane.

* * *

She quickly found the man who she wanted to see. She quickly rushed behind his large frame and tapped his shoulder with her small hand.

John Cena turned around to face her giving her a smile. "Hey AJ. I didn't know about that proposal. You guys seriously are taking this storyline up a level." He praised. His smile faded though when he saw the distressed look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked setting the dented red briefcase down on the floor.

"John...That proposal that Daniel did...It wasn't really for the storyline! He actually proposed!" She cried. She saw the glint from her hand and cursed herself for still having the jewelry on her finger. She quickly ripped it off and shoved it in John's larger palm. "This stupid ring is real!"

She covered her mouth trying to regain some composure as John looked at the ring. She could feel people looking at them curiously, but she didn't care right now.

"Oh god..." Was all John could say as he looked at the large diamond a top the small silver band. "...But AJ if this is real, then-" John looked to her face and stopped. He could see the pain in her eyes as she forced away the tears. "OK, come here." He pulled her into his arm giving her a gentle squeeze. "Look...Is there anyway to just call it off?" He asked.

"No. The reason Daniel did it on-screen like that was so I couldn't back out. He wanted the WWE Universe to know so they would know." AJ answered resting her head against his chest. She could hear the muffled curse come from John and smiled briefly. She pulled away to look into his blue eyes, "What am I going to do?" She asked.

John released her. Pulling his cap off he ran a hand over his short hair before replacing the cap. "Look AJ...I don't know." He sighed giving a defeated look. He saw her eyes well up again. His own heart broke. "Look, I have something I have to do. But I want you to call Vince. He'll help you out, OK?" She gave him a silent nod.

"Good...Now why don't you go somewhere and calm down. You can call Vince and tell him about it. Then I'll call you later." He said. He waited for another nod of acceptance from her before lifting the briefcase off the floor. He gave a kiss to her forehead and put the ring back in her hand before leaving. Going to get ready for his message.

* * *

Punk held his ribs as he made it onto the bus. He had been beaten to hell by Big Show, saved by John Cena, and challenged for his title on Raw 1000 by the Mr. Money in the Bank. It had been more than an eventful show. He slowly made it up the steps. The Championship title on one shoulder and his bag with his things on the other. Still in his ring gear that was covered by a pair of black shorts and his grey sweat jacket.

He was glad Kofi had went out with some of the other superstars. And though he usually went anyway to their drinking parties, just to make sure they got home safety. He was far from the mood of dealing with his drunk friends and the rowdy bar scene.

He went all the way to the back of the bus. Ready to just rest after the grueling match against the giant. But he found a surprise...in the form of a 95 pound diva sitting at the end of his bed. A sullen look on her face as she stared at the ring on her hand.

He wasn't an idiot. He had heard of the engagement that went down while he was still recovering from...his and AJ's ring preparation, to say the least. And even if it didn't sit well with him, but really he had other issues to deal with. No matter how pissed he was about it he really couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"AJ, why are you here?" He asked. Tossing his stuff to the floor. He was tired. He wanted a shower. AJ presence was the last thing he thought he needed.

"Punk..." She looked up at him.

He could see the redness around her large brown eyes. She looked broken. He mind going back to the now near famous scene in the hall right before he declared that he dug 'crazy chicks'. How her eyes had filled with tears and she had started to break down. Just like that time, he was in the palm of her hand once again.

He sat down next to her. "AJ. Shouldn't you be with your fiancee?" He couldn't stop the disdain in his voice as he uttered the dreadful word. It left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Punk, please." AJ turned to him. More tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Her hand going to his face and resting on his cheek. He looked down at her as she gave him a sad smile. His breath quickening and his pulse rising from her look in her eyes.

"Please." She pleaded. Silently asking him to take her again. To take away her pain.

He wished he could have said no. He pushed forward locking their lips together. His hands pulling her in closer. Before it was just pure lust and passion that had made them act as they did earlier in the night. Now AJ was asking him to care for her...Asking if he cared for her. He was gonna prove he did.

Breaking apart for air they were panting already. Punk took her hand removing the damned jewelry from her finger before he continued guiding her off the bed and onto her feet. He stripped himself of his sweat jacket revealing the bare skin of her chest and shoulders. He wanted to groan when he looked at the tap on his wrists and elbow.

He was surprised when AJ took his hand finding the tab of tape. She slowly went around his arm removing the tape for of the covered areas. Once the tape was removed her nibble fingers massaged the skin. He started to wonder who was helping who at this moment.

He put a hand on the back of her neck. Leaning down he brought her into another kiss. She abandoned the massage she had been doing to his muscles. Her arms wrapping around his neck.

He keep his lips against hers as he maneuvered through the cabin. Taking backward steps, AJ moving with him. His back hit to the glass of the shower door. He smirked against her lips. He reached back finding the door handle and opening glass. He took more steps back and into the cubic area. Once they both were inside he reached behind her and shut the door.

They pulled apart. AJ looking around at their new surrounding. Her eyes looking at the knobs to adjust the water. He watched her curiously wondering if he didn't like his idea. Or maybe she was coming to her senses and was going to leave him and never look back.

"I haven't showered yet..." She muttered.

It took a moment for Punk to get her meaning. How, just like him, she had the mix of their fluids between her thighs. He wasn't sure how to respond, but he did know it turned him on. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt quickly pulling it over her head. He pulled her bra off next. Tossing both over the open top of the shower and onto the floor outside.

He paused looking at the tan skin of her body. Her finger hooked into the bottom of shorts and the trunks underneath. She was making it harder to focus. He moved on anyway. He finished stripping both her body and his own.

He pinned her to the wall shielding her. As he turned the water on he could feel cold liquid hit his back. He hissed slightly at the pain it caused on his tense muscles. AJ started distracting him with feathered kisses to his cheek, lips, neck, and chest. Her hands roaming over his body as well.

The water got warmer. Comfortable enough to relax their muscles, but not scald their bodies. His hands pressed to the wall on each side of AJ's body. Leaning forward placing a kiss to her lips. Moving his arms to her waist he pulled her closer against his body and turned to allow the water to hit her skin as well as his own.

She gasped against his mouth at the feel of the water hitting her. His lips twitched to a smirk before they opened to let his tongue escape. Her lips already parted his tongue darted between them seeking out her tongue. When they touch AJ let out a small moan.

Her arms hooked underneath his. Her fingers pulling across his skin. If she had longer nails then he was sure their would be scratches. His hands eagerly cupped her ass. Their bodies skin to skin as the held onto on another beneath the steady current of the steaming shower.

Punk knew he was getting hard. With how AJ moved her body against him it was hard not to. And she had to feel it also with how it was pressing against her abdomen. She grind into him making him groan. Only being fair he moved on of is hands rear. Reaching down further he found his destination between her thighs. He felt a moisture coaxing the area. A wetness that was not related to the water around their bodies.

His fingers began to tease the aroused area making her gasp. Pulling away from his lips. She was looking down at his chest trying to gain control of her body. All hope of that dissipated when one of his roaming finger penetrated her wet core. She leaned against him for support as he explored the inside of the whole with his digit.

Punk turned so he had AJ against the wall again. He knelled down in front of her spreading her legs to get a closer look at her womanhood. His tongue darted out over his lips ring. Then flicking his tongue around the swollen bud of her clit. He smirked as she cried out in pleasure. Her hands gripping his hair.

He began to run his tongue over the area tasting the fluid of her body. He prided himself on his straight-edge nature, but he was becoming addicted to the taste of her body. He became more encouraged as she bucked her hips urging him to continue. Her screams coming out breathless.

She let out a loud scream as she came from his ministrations. He could feel a pain come from his own groin. His body telling him to get rid of the pressure that had come there. He pulled back and went back to his feet. He looked down at AJ's lust filled eyes. She lightly kissed his lips before pulling back. Silently giving him permission to use her body again.

He took one of her legs raising it in the air. Thankful for her flexibility as he put her ankle down on her shoulder. Dipping his hips down to even their height difference as he positioned him at her entrance. Still sensitive from her previous orgasm she came again when he plunged inside her rapidly.

He let her rid out her orgasm feeling how her walls convulsed around his erection. When her muscled calmed he began slowly thrusts. He picked up the pace smoothly. Using one hand to keep her steady on one leg. The other cupping her breast, pinching the harden nipple.

AJ's walls started to tighten around him. She was getting close the her third orgasm. Not wanting this to end just yet he slowed himself.

"Punk..." AJ whined in protest. Wiggling her hips she tried to urge him to return to his fast pace.

"You're gonna come soon April..." He whispered against her ear.

"You are too, Phillip." She smirked at the use of his real name.

Punk could feel his groin tighten. She was right. And the sound of her voice saying his name did not help the matter any. Giving in to both her and his body's request he returned to the previous pace. It was not long before they both came- "Phil!" "April!" Calling out the name of the other.

* * *

**A/N: A cold shower might be suggested for some at this point and time.  
And this chapter isn't short at all.  
Remember to review! And check out my other AJPunk Crash and Burn. Also my collab with UnbelievinglyRandom, it's on her account. 'Think Twice' A nexus story.  
**


	5. Chapter 4xMiss You

**A/N: I seriously don't get how this story comes so easy to write sometimes. Starting to think I have a dirty mind...OK I already know I do! Kinda hard not to know that when the reason WWE first caught your interest was seeing Randy Orton's pure hotness on your television.**

* * *

Punk turned onto his back as he started to wake for the day. Opening his eyes he stare at the ceiling. His mind replaying the events of yesterday. Starting with his affair with AJ backstage. Then what took place just a few feet away inside the shower. Even the events after they finished the shower.

They actually finished their shower. Cleaning one another body with the _'squishy puff'_. It might have gotten heated again, but they were already standing under a lukewarm stream of water that was threatening to get colder. Finishing in the shower, they dried their bodies.

There was no discussion to what they were doing or what they had. He merely slipped on a pair of boxers. Giving AJ a pair as well to wear. They crawled into bed together. And that was it.

He already knew when waking up that AJ was gone. He felt cold without her warm body snuggled against him. But he pushed the feeling aside. He was suppose to feel this. He was used to waking up alone in his bed. Not with the resident crazy chick.

He moved the sheets. Against the will of his body he got up from the bed. He didn't feel as much pain as he thought he would. He cursed himself when his mind started to decided it was the effect of being with AJ. He needed to wake up, he was delirious.

He got to his feet and headed to the front of the bus. A smile broke out on his face when he noticed Kofi on the couch, sleeping. If Punk could say one thing about the drinking his friends did, besides that it was a disgusting habit; it would be how he loved giving them hell the next day.

Profusely he started making noise. Getting out vegetables from the fridge, taking out the juicer-

"I fucking hate you." Kofi groaned.

Punk started laughing. He dropped to the seat at the table across from the couch. "You knew it was gonna happen when you decided to go out last night." He chuckled.

The dark skin man sunk further into the couch. Laying on his stomach hiding his eyes from the rising sun. "I'm gonna kill Zack."

"Oh you went with Zack. They you definitely should have known better." Punk's grinned widened for a moment. It faded away though, "Who drove?"

"Sheamus, he has to go to Smackdown so he didn't want to drink." Kofi answered. He knew that wasn't going to be Punk's only question. Anytime he went drinking without his road wife he always got interregated. So Kofi decided to change the subject, "You will not believe how drunk I felt...I still might be."

Punk chuckled some. Though he never cared to impair himself he still had some fun listening to Kofi and others tales of stupid drunken experiences. "What makes you say that?" He stood. He started making coffee knowing both of them could use the caffine.

"I screw I thought I saw AJ leaving." Kofi groaned. His head was still buried into the couch.

So he didn't see Punk's body stiffen or eyes widen. He forced a chuckle out in response. "Must be." Punk sat back down as the coffee maker worked on the pot. "Me and AJ are just friends." He said. Trying to reassure himself. The words still sounding like as lie as they rang through his mind.

"I know man. You've been saying that for the past months...Even after you made out with her on Smackdown. " Kofi responded with a chuckle of his own. A chuckle that quickly turned into a groaned.

Punk let out another laugh. Trying not to let the tiny brunette to weasel her way into his thoughts.

* * *

This was not fun for AJ. Daniel had told her they were gonna make a video of their wedding planning for later today on the Smackdown tapping. She had to force a smile and not roll her eyes for hours. She was still pissed with the man, but she didn't have any choice at the moment.

She had called Mr. McMahon just as John had suggested, but there had been no answer. Till then she would go along with whatever Daniel came up with. Which included her becoming the target for him once again. She had jumped on Kane's back to help save Daniel from the rage of the big red monster.

She locked eyes with the man. It wasn't the same blank look as before that looked angry to untrained eyes. This time she saw pity. She felt nauseous as she remembered it. Or maybe she was nauseous from the memory of having to kiss Daniel all those times.

Though getting to do the slap was kinda fun. She felt a little bad that it was Christian and not Daniel, but she needed to release the frustration that was building on something! She talked with Christian after. She told him how awesome it was to be on the 'Peep Show', making sure there were no ill-will between them.

In response he told her it was fine. Though he did ask what she was thinking. A question she couldn't even respond to, without almost breaking to tears so she didn't even try. He wished her luck. He gave a kiss to her forehead that Daniel watched.

She had to listen to him bitch for hours about it. "Daniel, shut up!" She snapped. She glared at him waiting for his mouth to close into that tight thin line. "Seriously why are you doing this?" She sighed rubbing her aching temples.

"AJ, I told you why. I love you." He stated the words as if they were common knowledge.

She wondered if he also thought everything on Wikipedia were true also. She rolled her eyes again. "Daniel, what happened with Brie?"

"Do not mention her!" He snapped. He was more pissed off than she had ever seen before. She remained silence as he calmed himself down after some deep breaths. "AJ, what will it take for you to believe me?"

AJ sighed. She could not deal with this. Daniel was obviously having issues from whatever happened with Brie. If AJ knew her number than she would give her a call. "Daniel, I need to go." AJ grabbed her bag. She had come to the show separately from him and luckily also had her own interviews that she needed to go to during the week.

She didn't look back as she left the room. Getting in her rental car she paused. Her mind wondering where Punk was. She wondered if she go to where ever he was. She pushed away the thoughts. She had no idea where he was and driving around in search of him was not the best option for her right now.

So she went straight to the hotel. Laying across the stiff mattress. She missed Punk's mattress. She missed Punk. She pulled out her phone deciding to distract herself by flipping through her twitter. She was a little confused with all the questions people were asking about squishy puffs and Punk.

A smile spread over her lips when she found the answer. " AJLee uses a squishy puff" was tweeted by Punk. She let out a small laugh. It turned to a small frown when she saw his next tweet. "I may buy WWEAJLee and WWEDanielBryan a #SquishyPuff for their little wedding."

She brushed it off as she looked at all the people asking how Punk would know that. Randomly she picked one to respond to. "Shower Cam?" She chuckled lightly. She wonder if Punk knew the indications when he posted that. Actually knowing him he probably did. They had been flirting with one another for almost the entire storyline through twitter, on-screen, off-screen, and basically anytime they were in a room together. But it had been going on long before then, just none of their fans knew. To the other divas and superstars it had become common. Some may have thought there was more going on, but none asked at least not to her.

Her mind drifting back to the memory of last night. The feel of Punk's had on her skin memorized by her body. She could already feel herself becoming hot. She rubbed her thighs together trying to calm her body, but that only made it worse. She whimpered in protest to her body. An idea sparked in her mind. Getting up from the bed she quickly grabbed the tap and a black marker from her bag.

* * *

Punk and Kofi were playing Mortal Combat.

Punk's lip was out in concentration over his lip ring. "No! No! No!" Punk cried as his fingers smashed the buttons haphazardly before dying. "Fuck!" He cried out listening to Kofi's laughter.

He glared over to Kofi's seat on the table. He was still laughing. "I frickin' hate you." Punk stated glaring darkly at the man. Though the words were essentially empty.

"What does that make it 17-to-2?" Kofi grinned at the champion. "You know I let you win those two right?"

Punk only groaned in response. Throwing his head back he starred at the ceiling on the bus debating in his head if he should demand another rematch. The buzzing of a vibration turned his head looking to the table where his phone rested next to Kofi. "Mine?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Punk reached out grabbing the device off the table. He unlocked the screen. His brow raised when he saw it was a text from AJ. Without a second thought his opened the message. His jaw dropped at the image. "Going to bed!" He said rushing to the back room.

He didn't even bother listening to Kofi's voice asking if he didn't want another rematch before shutting the cabin door. Resting his back against the door he took in the image on the screen.

Probably in a hotel room he could see AJ. She was standing in the image or kneeling. She was almost entirely bare. Her wrists wrapped in tape in similar fashion to him crossing over his chest, he could tell from underneath that she was not wearing a bra.

If that wasn't enough pressure on his groin...Scribbled across her toned tanned stomach, 'Straight-Edge'. It made him smile. But oh course when his eyes scanned down her body he felt the tightness in his crotch increase. A pair of white panties the only piece of clothing on her body. He could see the the small drawn out image of the Chicago star on the front.

He groaned looking at the image. "Why are you doing this to me?" He moaned.

The image disappeared under the alert of an incoming call. Just who he wanted to talk to. He accepted the call putting the phone to his ear. "You are trying to kill me?" He sighed with a small humor in his tone.

_"So I'm guessing you liked it."_ She was amused.

"That was probably the hottest picture ever." Punk answered with a groan. "Like I said, are you trying to kill me?"

_"I miss you."_ The statement sounded crazy, but that was nothing new coming from AJ. He couldn't blame her much since he had missed her some also. Probably obvious due to him mentioning her on twitter and even on his radio interview.

"I miss you too." He sighed in response. Running a hand over his temple. He shifted on his feet, he felt the hardness between his legs. "A lot." Punk groaned in addiction.

AJ's giggle resounded from the other side of the phone. _"Glad you're as horny as I am."_

His ears perked at her words. _"You're horny?"_

_"Terribly. Maybe I'll just take a nice cold shower with my squishy puff."_ They both laughed at the comment. _"People are thinking that you watch me in the shower."_

"Hey! We were in my shower. That means you were spying on me, Ms. Lee." He disputed.

She chuckled in response, but frowned slightly. _"I could be Mrs. Bryan soon."_ She wanted to cry at the sound of the name.

"Way to kill the mood." He tried to joke. "Gonna tell me why you were in bus after Raw?"

_"This stupid engagement. Daniel tricked me. I thought it was just some improve for the storyline. But he's seriously lost his mind. The ring he gave me is real. I convince him to have the wedding on Raw 1000 cause I'm hoping I can talk to Mr. McMahon and he'll have some plot twist so I can get out of this."_ All her previous excited had dissipated. Her back resting against the head board. Still dressed in the attire she took the picture in as she looked at the room concentrating on the sound of Punk's voice.

"Tell me if he doesn't." Punk responded. In his mind already formulating a plan to save the diva from holy matrimony.

_"I will...Goodnight Punk."_

"Night AJ." Punk answered.

They both hung up. Punk stared at his phone the image from before on the screen. He tried to fight his body, "Goddamnit!" He cursed. Tossing the phone to the bed. He fumbled with the clasp of his jeans...

* * *

**A/N: I did say there would be a break from the smex, but at least there are some little hints and images for you all.**

**Now next chapter is gonna be Raw 1000, obviously there are two obvious choices. I could have what happened or I could have Punk interrupt...Another option is another party interrupting. Now this isn't asking for a vote, but if you have an idea for what I'll do or should do then fire away. Hell if I like it enough I might go ahead and do it.**


	6. Chapter 5xWedding Bells

**A/N: Added more, i thought this was gonna be a lot shorter than it turned out.  
**

* * *

It was finally Raw 1000...The show was gonna start soon.

AJ frantically rushed to the gorilla. Hoping she could catch the chairman before he went out and introduced DX. She even had to stop herself from going into a fan-girl mode when she say Road Dogg, X-pac, and Billy Gunn. Even more when she saw HBK. She paused right into front of HBK, Triple H, and Vince. All men in a conversation didn't notice her presence at first.

Shawn was actually first. Slapping Hunter's chest to catch his attention, giving the obvious tilt to his head to point to her. Hunter and Vince both paused and looked at the nervous diva.

"Hello AJ." Vince beamed a smile at her. She was one of the most popular divas at this time, so of course Vince wasn't going to be cruel to her. "What can I do for you?" He asked clapping his hands together.

"Ummm, I need to talk to you about this thing with Daniel." AJ bit her lip. She kept expecting him to snap at her. Maybe even fire her. She had never spoken with the man before one on one or face to face.

"Ah, yes. I do need to talk to you about that. We need to figure how were gonna crash it." He said so casually.

AJ's jaw dropped. She had not expected it to be that easy or for him to suggest it himself. "Seriously?" She asked with disbelief.  
"AJ, no WWE wedding has a happy ending...Unless you go to Vegas." Triple H commented putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Both him and Shawn chuckling, but his father-in-law was giving him a curt glare so he'd shut up.

"Oh...I almost forgot." AJ said. She went through all the weddings shown on the WWE before. Even the Vegas wasn't exactly the happy ending at the time for Stephanie at least. Though off-screen the whole thing turned into a miracle love story for the Billion Dollar Princess and The Game. "Thank you." She beamed a smile.

Starting to turn so she could walk away she paused looking back at Shawn. "I'm sorry. But could I hug you?" She asked. Using her most innocent expression.

They all laughed. Shawn's arms opened up and gave her a gentle hug. AJ was ready to feint about the time he released her. On shaky legs she gave a nervous laugh. "Thank you." She said forcing down the squeal. She skipped away.

"She's the future of this place." Shawn commented before she was out of ear shot.

She felt a large boost of confidence as she went to the private room to get ready for her very first WWE wedding.

* * *

Punk was not happy.

Between the almighty Rock, John and his stupid briefcase, and the raw wedding. He was distracted and pissed off. His focus should only be on the match against Cena.

A simple win in his mind. He had beaten John multiple times for the title and defending it. And he was gonna win again. But that was the furthest thing from his mind when he stepped up to the superstar.

"Sure you shouldn't keep the briefcase John? Green and Red, you're Christmas." Punk joked flashing a smile at the man.

"Cute, Punk. Trust me when Christmas is coming early once I cash this in." He smiled. But even he knew Punk wasn't there to talk about their match. "What do you want, Punk?"

"AJ. She told you about the thing with Daniel right?" He asked straightforward.

"Yeah. She's gonna talk to Vince. They aren't going to get married." John said sounding confident in his answer.

"So sure about that?" Punk questioned raising a brow to the Cenation leader.

"Punk, I'm sure." John said giving a straight gaze.

Punk was still questionable when he walked away. But he didn't say anything else.

* * *

Punk watched with disgust as the vows were exchanged. He wanted to puke. Finally he had enough. He rushed towards the gorilla. Stagehands were telling him to stop, but he didn't listen.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he whipped around expecting security, but seeing Vince was an interesting surprise. "What making sure I don't screw up your show?!" Punk snapped. The loud chants of 'No!' rang through the arena making Punk's anger build. "Maybe you can't hear that considering your age! But not even they want to see this continue!" Punk shouted.

"I understand, but just wait." Vince said calmly against his rage.

Punk was furious, but he waited. He sensed the man knew something that he didn't.

"YES!YES!YES!" His gut dropped at the sound of AJ's voice. Was she actually going to do this? Even after she had told him that she was looking for a way out of it. His shoulders slumped. He wanted to walk away, but when he tried Vince gripped his shoulder again. Silently telling him wait again.

"Wait! I wasn't saying yes to Daniel...I was saying yes to someone else...Another man."

Now Punk was even more confused. He knew it wasn't him though if it stopped the madness he was willing. Part of him think it might be Kane, but the Big Red Monster hadn't been that interested in getting involved with love triangle to begin with. The only reason he had was for the title shot. After that he didn't know who else might have proposed to the crazy chick.

He then realized Vince had moved away. Punk looked over to man standing ready to go through the curtain. Punk's jaw dropped. This could not be the type of proposal everyone was thinking was it?

Sure enough the music hit. Punk still didn't know what to do besides listen.

"OK, don't worry. It isn't what you might be thinking." The chairman assured. "I'm out here to announce the new general manager for Monday Night Raw!" He cheered.

"This can't be happening." Punk muttered from back stage.

"AJ!"

Vince came back through curtain. "Well I'd say that went well. If you wanna go out now you can." He said patting Punk's back before walking away.

Punk was still in shock as he stood there. Finally snapping out of when AJ's came through the curtain. "Punk!" She beamed a smile. "Isn't this like the best day?" She asked.

"Ummm, yeah sure." He said. He knew he was never good with management. But maybe if it was AJ he could deal. "Looking good boss." He joked.

AJ's eyes darkened lightly. A familiar look coming over her face as she smiled and took a step closer to him. "I might need some help taking it off later." She whispered running a hand over his chest.

Punk shivered and didn't even answer before she left. They both knew what she meant, what she wanted him to do, what he wanted to do. Yeah, maybe this wasn't going to be bad at all for him...

* * *

The show went to commercial. Punk and just about everyone else amused themselves by watching Daniel's on stage freak out. Though most probably didn't know how real it was. With the show about to go live again referees went out trying to get Daniel to calm down and out of the ring. They couldn't reign him in before the show started again.

Punk looked to the techs, "Start my music!" He shouted over the noise around.

He got a nod in response.

The radio static enticed the crowd into a call of cheers even before he went out. Punk had a large grin as he looked at the sold out crowd chanting and cheering for him. He looked to the ring briefly as he went toward it. But his focus went mostly to the crowd having them cheer and rave. Finally he stepped up to the ring grabbing the mic from the steel steps.

He only enticed the crowd more getting inside the ring and standing on the ropes. Finally he stepped down and looked at Daniel. He faked nervous at first for the glare Daniel was sending him. Part of him feeling bad for the man that was clearly losing his senses.

"Now I didn't come out here to rub in your face." Punk said. Really he didn't need to the way the crowd was mocking the former World Heavy Weight champion. He was never one for peer pressure. However this was a moment he could not let go. "BUT you did just get left at the altar!" the amusement in his tone as obvious as the grin on his face.

Daniel didn't seemed amused at his antics though. Only making Punk want to further antagonize him. "Honestly, couldn't have happened to a nicer guy. I mean you treated AJ so well. I think everybody here is in collective shock and awe. That she wouldn't want to marry such a nice guy."

"Now here you are...Throwing a tantrum, breaking stuff, throwing a fit. And I guess I would if I was in your shoes too. Because AJ has just been made the new general manager of Raw." Punk had a laugh in his voice as all the things AJ could do to get back at Daniel. Whether connected to the storyline or the ruse he made of the engagement. "And that can't bode well for your future. But I do wish you luck."

Now he might not be one to do this all the time, but when it came to Daniel he more than willing to kick him down further. "Now you can continue throwing a fit...I'm gonna continue being the WWE Champion and being the Best in the World." The smile never leaving Punk's features.

"Best in the World..." Daniel repeated. Speaking into the tacky white mic that had been used during the ceremony. "Best in the World. You're not even the best in this ring tonight...Now let me tell you something Punk. Not only am I better than you. Not only am I better than you, but I am the greatest WWE Superstar of all time!"

Punk eyes widened with mocking shock. "All time?" He questioned making sure his lips could be read even if Daniel, the crowd, or those watching at home couldn't see him.

"You hear me Punk!" Daniel shouted into his mic loud enough that Punk could have heard him without it. "GREATEST OF ALL TIME!" He shouted.

They locked gazes. Daniel still in a burning rage. Punk was beginning to get annoyed himself as he looked at Daniel's goatface. Apparently Daniel spoke the magic words as the catchphrase rang through the speakers, "If you SMELL what the ROCK is cooking!" Rang out.

Fans responded unanimously in excitement as the Legend came out to join the two men. While Daniel took steps back to keep distance. Punk turned only to see the man as he worked the crowd before coming down the ramp. Even as he went up on to the apron and stepped on the ropes his fist being thrown in the air. The crowd still loved him.

It made Punk disgusted. The man may be a Legend, but he was also suppose to be a current superstar. All his appearance only for certain events and pay-per-views. The reaction he got though wasn't for his many victories since he first returned, but for the past accomplishments from 9 years ago. Punk had about the same feelings as Cena did towards the man. He respected him, but he sure as hell didn't like him.

The Rock's attention was on Daniel. "You don't get to say who the greatest of all time is..." Rock started. Pausing he then pointed to the crowd, "They say who the greatest of all time is."

A chant of 'Rocky!' started through the arena.

"Since they said that. Then the People's champ says this, FINALLY THE ROCK HAS COME BACK TO ST. LOUUUUUUUUIS!" He recited giving a mocking smile to Daniel.

Punk was aggravated with the presence of the "Great One", but he remained silent. After all he was being ignored. So why bother talking right now.

"See the Rock says-"

"Hey!" Even Punk was surprised by the boldness of Daniel to interrupt the man not that it would last.. "I don't know who you th-"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! No! No, no, no, no, no no! See you just don't cut the Rock off like that! You understand that! No , no. You don't cut the Rock off like that." He stepped toward Daniel who was now stepping back and nervously shifting on his feet.

Punk was doing all he could not to start laughing at the pathetic image of Daniel. As the crowd cheered, "Boots to asses!" Punk smiled and nodded. Somewhat disbelieved when Daniel began undoing his tux.

"No, no, no, no, no. You don't ever cut the Rock off like that. See what you don't understand, you don't understand this. See it was right here, where the Rock won his first WWE championship, was in St. Louis." He said. Punk rolled his eyes at the statement. No matter how the fans cheered for it no one was here to relive the past of the WWE.

"But the Rock isn't here right now to talk to Frodo." He said. He turned to Punk, who already knew that was the reason for his appearance. "The Rock is here to now talk about the WWE Championship. The Rock just got word that at the Royal Rumble, whoever the WWE Champion is...They will go one-on-one with the Great One. And that night they will defend their title against the Rock!"

Punk wasn't shocked by the announcement. What he said about Rock almost a year was true. He was a kiss ass, even better than Cena. So of course the great one got a title shot even without trying. He smiled anyway even though he was frustrated with the matter. "Well that is good news...for you. And you know, it is good news for me too. Cause I'll fill in the blank for you Rocky. That whoever will be WWE Champion, you're looking at him." He smirked with confidence.

"Tonight I'm gonna BEAT John Cena! And if you wanna match at Royal Rumble, well I wish the Royal Rumble was tomorrow. Cause I can't wait to jump in head first, CM Punk versus The Rock, sounds good to me. Now with all due respect, how I end John Cena tonight I'm gonna beat you at the Royal Rumble." Punk challenged. He didn't bother waiting longer. Dropping the mic with a thud he stepped out of the ring and to the back. Chants of his name following him as he went backstage.

* * *

**A/N: Changed the end of that segment between Punk, Rock and Daniel. Next will have John and Punk's match. Also AJ and Punk's runaway bride fun.**

not sure if I got the Frodo thing right. I've never seen Lord of the Rings, sorry for any fans.  



	7. Chapter 6xEscape

**A/N: These chapters are really getting easier and easier to write. Even without any AJPunk goodness on Raw. Which is why I'm updating so early. I would have liked more reviews, but I really like this chapter, so I wanted to get it up.**

**Can I also state that there should have been AJPUNK! They had a perfect set up! She could have come at the beginning of the show! Punk could have argued with her some. Had some sexual tension again.**  
**Anyway other than that I don't have many complaints. Punk's new hair cut is hot[though really he's hot no matter what]. The thing with Lawler was a little boring. And I don't hate Jerry, but during their match I was way more worried about Punk's bleeding than anything else.**  
**Now Vickie...She obviously wasn't watching those little moments with Punk and AJ after she became GM cause she said no one was standing up to her. Punk has, just because they have so much sexual tension doesn't mean anything...**  
**OK Punk is going further and further to the dark side it seems, but even if they are trying to make him heel. I don't think they're doing a good job of it. I still love him[So does AJ].**

* * *

OK, if Raw 1000 hadn't sucked for the WWE Champion before it certainly did now.

Jerry Lawler's words, "I think CM Punk has just turned his back on the WWE Universe."

They haunted his mind.

He wanted a distraction. But the distraction he was looking for was alluding him somehow. He had already gotten his things together. His bag on his shoulder as he made a loop around the arena in search of her.

"Hey Punk!" He turned his head looking at the former diva. Her hair dyed red again just for her appearance. Wearing the sports bra top and cargo pants as she had years ago. Punk should be happy to see her, but now his mind was too enveloped on another diva.

"Hey Amy." He answered in response. He never called her Lita, at least not anymore. "Need something?"

"Just wanted to talk. You really made an impact out there." She commented. The negative cheers still going out in the arena mixed with the remaining loyal fans who were chanting his name.

"That is what going out there is all about. Making an impact or maybe you forgot that already?" It was a crude comment. A comment that if he was in a better mood would have never been said. She looked ready to slap him before walking off. He didn't follow after cause he knew she would brush it off later chalk it up to him being a Punk just as his name says he is.

Finally he found AJ sitting on the floor. Still adorned in her wedding gown eating Doritos. It was the cutest thing Punk had seen. Glad he had his phone he snapped the picture before she realized how he was standing not far away. Quickly slipping his phone away before she could know.

"Ms. Runaway Bride." He said as he walked up to her. At that time he did not realize how all the frustration he had that caused him to lash out at one of his best friends had just disappeared when she smiled up at him.

"Thank god. I am so ready to get out of here. I know the Champion is suppose to go last, but three hours is a really long wait." She complained easily standing to her feet.

"Yet you haven't changed your mind at all." Punk smirked. He wanted to believe that she was the one obsessed. That she was the one who needed this. Though he probably needed it as much and wanted it even more.

"Nope! I want to celebrate. Me becoming Raw GM and you finally getting what you deserve." She made that sickly sweet, crazy smile at him. Never failing to send shivers down her spine.

"At least someone liked it." He hated how depressed it sounded. He was though, depressed, frustrated, and just simply pissed off. A feeling that no matter how big he got that he would always be behind The Rock and behind Cena.

AJ cut that thinking out quickly with a flick to his nose. "Didn't I say celebrate? Now are you gonna get me out of this dress or do I have to find someone else to do it?"

Punk ignored the jealous pang in his gut. He lifted AJ's bag and threw it on the same shoulder as his own. Then with one arm he hoisted her up off the ground he basically carried her out to the parking lot.

As they went she giggled into his ear at first. Then she found another task as she made various kisses to his neck both light and hard in pressure. He almost dropped her when she hit a sweet spot.

"AJ, keep it up and we won't make it to the hotel." He said darkly. Both as a threat and as an honest truth.

"Good. Then I won't have to wait any longer." She fired right back before nipping at his lob.

Thankfully by then they had already made it to his rental where he dropped her down.

"Umm, don't you need to wait for Kofi?" She asked.

"He's staying with Truth tonight. Why second thoughts?" He questioned. It came off smug, but inside he was panicing. He didn't know what he would do if she walked away right now. He was already turned on to the point of no return. And maybe it was that same cockiness that made him say he was the best in the world or the straight-edge side of himself, but he did not lower himself to ring rats.

"Just checking." She said. She skipped around to the passenger side. Opening the door she had to climb into the large SUV. "Second thoughts,Punk?" She questioned noticing his pause. She came off just as smug as he had.

He didn't waste anymore time. Throwing their luggage into the back and climbing into the driver's seat. The wheel screeched against the pavement as he speed off. AJ was giggling profusely as he drove. He didn't bother asking why as he honked his horn at some old lady who decided it was safe to drive 20 miles below the speed limit.

It didn't take long to reach the hotel even with the delay of the old woman that Punk still cursed her existence. He could have been back in record time if that broad hadn't been there. His frustration was short livid as AJ coaxed her hands over his chest and ultimately coaxing his anger down as well.

"What floor?" She asked. Entering the elevator she was poised to press the button.

"7." He answered. Both of their bags on his shoulders he leaned against the wall of the small moveable room. He watched the doors close.

Once they did AJ was firmly against his side, pressing against him. Her hands gliding over his chest, arms, and the bulge in his pants. His head lightly banged against the wall as he dropped his head back.

The ding of the doors could have come soon enough. They were already open before Punk was getting off and AJ trailing along right behind him. They made it all the way down the hall before they found the room. Slipping the key card inside they were pathetic enough to maneuver wait for the green light before trying to open the door.

Punk threw the bags inside the room holding the door open with his foot. He had no idea what possessed his next action, but he lifted AJ up. Hooking her legs underneath one arm and her waist with the other. Side stepping his way into the room. She giggled as he shut the door with his foot. Walking over to the sole queen sized bed he dropped her down on it.

She let out one final chuckle before letting lust take over. She scooted to the edge of the bed. Throwing her legs over the side to grace the floor. Punk standing right in front of her watching in silent anticipation for her next action. She tugged his shirt giving a silent order for him to remove it. Whether he liked orders or not this was one he wasn't going to ignore.

While he stripped his top he could already feel her fingers hooking into his shorts and the ring gear he had left on. She tugged them down. His erection popping out from it's prison so suddenly that he think it might have been close to smacking against her face. She ignored it though as she continued to focus on stripping him of this gear. As she tugged down the material he could feel her finger fingers massaging against his thighs and calves.

He was awe struck. AJ was tending to him. He wasn't sure how right this was. He thought they would go on the bed like animals with clothes probably getting ripped in the process. No foreplay was really needed.

His gear and shorts made it to his ankles, but he still had his boots on. AJ stood with her hands on his chest she guided him down to wear she had sat while she kneeled on the floor in front of him. Removing the boots went fairing quickly as her fingers pulled at the strings. Finally free of all his attire he expected her to get up and allow him to do a similar treatment.

AJ had other plans. Her hands smoothing over his thighs as she leaned forward. Punk hissed with pleasure as her tongue darted out flicking over the tip of his hard on. His eyes closed tightly and head lilted to the ceiling he was long in how she moved her tongue over the sensitive member. Another groan dropping from his throat when she wrapped her mouth around him.

The voice of the voiceless became voiceless as her head bobbed up and down. Able to take his full presence into her mouth and partially down her throat. If he wasn't so engrossed in the sensation he might have been slightly bothered by this fact. He did know that if didn't stop her soon he was going to cum.

"AJ, you have to stop." He near pleaded with the woman. Though the real pleas were probably saying to continue. She must have heard those pleas because she didn't.

"Fuck!" He cursed sharply under his breath. His fists gripping the sheets as his fluid shot into her mouth. She pulled away. Punk looked down at her face right before she swallowed the substance. Just from that image he was already close to recovering from his last.

But it was time to get rid of the wedding dress he decided. Hoisting her up he looked at the complicated, at least to him, ties of the dress. "AJ, how much do you like this dress?" He asked somewhat hesitant as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Well it is cute and I like the style-"

"OK, let me be more specific." Punk said cutting her off. He didn't need a full exposea on the pros and cons of the gown. "Are you ever gonna want to wear this again?" He questioned.

"Hmmmmmm...No." She decided.

"Perfect." He smirked. Grabbing firmly onto the delicate matter he pulled them apart watching with pleasure as it ripped. He repeated a couple more times before watching as it dropped to the floor. When he looked up at AJ's face she seemed less amused with his action. "What?" He questioned.

"That dress was a lot of money!" She complained looking at the remnants.

Punk had to force his focus to argue back. She had no bra on. The pair of white panties she had were very familiar as the Chicago star drawing in black starred back at him. To say the least it was all fairly distracting. "Fine, next wedding you have I'll buy you a new dress." He said hoping she would let the argument drop.

"That and something else." She said.

"What?"

"Make me come." She whispered hotly into his ear.

Punk didn't need anymore direction. His hands took place at her hips again pulling onto his lap so she was straddling his waist. For the first time that night their lips connected. Punk finally felt at peace. Cena, Big Show, Rock, Jerry's words, they all disappeared with her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't want to let go of the comfort she provided.

Breaking apart he buried his head into her neck. Nipping in biting her flesh at he got high off on her taste, feel, scent, and voice. She moaned as her head flew back giving him further access. Her fingers driving into his shoulders as she arched her back. Her lace panties brushing against his hardening member.

He pulled back enough to bend down. Grasping her nipple with his teeth. He smirked as she hissed at the sudden pinch. His tongue lapped over the bud as he sucked the pointed flesh further into his mouth. Her breasts becoming more tender with his ministrations. Letting one arm off her waist he gave a tight pinch to the unattended bud of her other breast. This time she let out a moan.

Releasing her breast he hoisted them both up. Holding her in the air as he turned them around. Tossing her onto the mattress once again. This time crawling on top of her right after.

Their lips met again. Her hands ghosting over his rough beard and his gelled hair. His wandered down running over her thighs, requesting that she part them to give him access to the area. They parted neatly. He place of of knees between her legs pressing into her through the lace of her panties.

She grind against his legs accepting the attention, but still craving more as their tongues swirled together. His moved his leg aside as he grasped the last remaining barrier between him and her womanhood. He pulled them off her legs and tossed them aside. His fingers dipped inside her, swirling inside her body.

Her hips bucked against his hand. Trying to get his fingers further inside. He smiled knowing what she really wanted. Pulling out his fingers he positioned the tip of his erection at her hole. He pushed inside slowly. Savoring how her walls held him tightly.

He knew that neither were gonna be satisfied with the pace. He quickly pulled out and pushed in again. He would have thrust inside with the same speed, but her walls were tight making it difficult to insert himself. The pace continued to speed up. The only sounds make were moans and groans as they felt the pleasure of their connection. They came together collapsing against the bed.

Punk's arm draped over her waist. Nuzzling his face against her neck. Kissing the space behind her ear. Pulling her against his chest. "Forgiven?"

"Still have to buy me another dress." She said. "Lay on your stomach." She ordered starting to sit up.

"Wait a second. You aren't gonna do something weird right?" He asked paranoid at what the she may do.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna give you a massage." She answered. She got up waiting for him to roll on his stomach. She threw her legs over his hips. Gently resting her body on his lower back. Her fingers pressed up and down his back feeling the tension and knots in his muscles. "For someone who just had awesome sex you are really tense." She teased.

"Oh so sex with me is awesome." He mused ignoring the rest of the comment.

"I meant more that sex with me is awesome, but that works also." She said. Her eyes focused on his shoulders as she kneaded his shoulders. "OK, question time! We go back and forth. If you don't want to answer then you have to give a kiss." She said making up the rules from the top of her her head. "You're first."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I skipped the match. Mostly cause we all know what happens there and wasn't gonna change anything to it.  
So the lemon returned. I think it could have been better. It is getting a little harder with the lemons cause I don't want them all looking the same.  
Next chapter there will be some fun back and forth with Punk and more.  
**


	8. Chapter 7xMight Be

**A/N: Not the best chapter, but not too bad.  
**

**OK, still not sure what Creative is doing with Punk. Rumors have been spreading that after Night of Champions there will be some more happenings between him and AJ. All rumors, but I can say if they don't pick anything up then AJPunk is official dead for on-screen action. Thanks to twitter we can still see there little flirts.**

* * *

Punk chuckled beneath her at the little game she wanted to play. "If were doing this then you need to let me turn over." He said attempting to turn his body. He paused not wanting to make her fall.

"Why?" She asked even as she lifted herself up enough for him to flip onto his back before settling down on top of him.

"Need to make sure you don't lie to me." He chuckled at her pout. It was somewhat insulting, but it was true. He never knew what was going through her head. "This also makes it easier for you to tell if I'm lying. Also that little kiss thing is easier when we're facing each other."

Her pout disappeared into a flirty smirk. "I never said it had to be on the lips."

"I think I'm gonna like this game." Punk confessed. "OK, just how in the world did you get the job as the General Manager of Raw?"

"Oh, it was awesome. First, I was still kinda freaking out so I found Vince. I thought I was gonna need to plead my case or something, but he immediately said that he needed to talk with me about how the wedding would be interrupted." AJ explained bouncing lightly in excitement. The moisture between her legs rubbing against his stomach making it harder for him to concentrate on her story.

"Then he found me after the opening with DX, Triple H came also. They gave me some options of what could happen. First they said I could have Kane or you show up. Next was I tell Daniel off and leave him at the alter. But then they said if I was willing then I could become the new General Manager of Raw. I had to think about for a bit, but it seemed like the best option for me." She explained. "My turn!"

"Shoot." He folded his arms beneath his head.

"Did you really plan on coming back after you left with the title?" She questioned. She wasn't even looking him in the eyes. Rather down at his chest.

He took in a deep breath. "Hell no. I had planned to leave and never come back. I didn't even plan to do any of that stuff with John, but they told me I could...Though I didn't exactly do what they thought. I realized what an impact was made. I know the fans were listening, but apparently not everyone in the back did. So once I saw Cena was getting the title again I got pissed off enough to come back. Hunter was already trying to get me back, so it wasn't hard."

"Do you and John hate each other?" She asked.

"No, no, no. You get one question, my turn now." He scolded. "Who's better at kissing me, Daniel or Kane?" He questioned.

"I believe this is the 4th time someone has asked me that question." AJ sighed. She rolled over to cuddle against his side. Her leg draped over his waist.

"Well maybe if you answered it then people wouldn't keep asking." Punk teased wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Maybe." She said. Her hand touched his cheek guiding his head to turn to her. Her lips met his in a kiss. It wasn't sort or chaste like the one before. This one had a lot more tongue. When she pulled back he was slightly disappointed.

"OK, Now I get my question. Do you and John hate each other?" She asked.

"I can't say hate. We get along OK, but we aren't friends. We're a bit of rivals, we're both on a high level in our wrestling and in the company that even if we're not against each other we are still trying to out do the other." Punk explained. "Now I wonder why you care?"

"Well you've helped me a lot even before the storyline. And so has John...I just-I don't know." AJ sighed. "You probably aren't gonna want to answer this, but have you ever been in love?"

Punk paused. Any other time he would have said he didn't know. Yes he had thought he was in love plenty of times, Maria, Kelly, Lita, and even Beth. But obviously he was wrong since those relationships all crashed and burned. How he might have just answered that way, but what stopped him was he didn't know what this was with AJ. He knew he had feeling for her. During the storyline he felt stronger when he was defending her, it was empowering. Each kiss to his cheek and her wishing him luck made him feel he could win even more than before. "I think I might be..." He muttered looking up at the white ceiling.

Once again she pressed her lips to his. This time they didn't pull apart.

Punk didn't know if this was her own way of saying she felt the same or if she was trying to change the subject. Just like all the times before he knew he should stop it, but he never wanted to. She rolled back over on top of him. Her hand felt for his erection already twitching with anticipation when her finger tips felt him.

She gently wrapped her hand around his member. Lifting her hips she positioned herself to lower her body on the shaft slowly as it pierced her body. She tossed her hair back. Wiggling her hips she found a comfortable position. Raising her hips and lowering them at the quickest pace she could muster.

Punk pushed his hips up in response. Pushing further into her. A wicked grin went across his face as she screamed out his name. The first time she had done it without hitting her orgasm. Her upper body fell forward. Her hands placed on both sides of his head, keeping her from falling against him. Her hair cascade around her face. Panting as she rocked her hips in motion with his bucking hips.

Punk's eyes concentrated on her face. Her eyes closed in concentration, biting her lip to keep her voice at bay. She was gorgeous.

Her eyes opened slightly. Their eyes locked. She leaned down kissing his lips. His wrapped his hands in her hair keeping her against his lips. Her hips slowed as her concentration went to their kiss. His hips continued to move. She whimpered into his mouth. Her body trembling.

She was close. Separating their lips the previously set pace returned. With one hard thrust into her body they both came. His fluid filled her core.

She collapsed against his chest. His arms wrapped around her as she rested against his chest. Both falling asleep in the comfort of one another presence.

* * *

"Punk! Open the damn door! Punk!" The yelling and banging from the other side of the door refused to leave. No matter how much Punk tried to ignore it for the warm body next to him. The body of a person who didn't seemed to be disturbed by the sounds.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled to the door. He pulled the small body closer and buried is head into the silky brown hair.

"GET OFF YOUR ASS!" The person screamed back banging harder against the door.

Punk groaned. He got up sadly slipping away from the woman. He snatched his pants from the floor slipping them on before going to the door. He groaned even further at the sight of Vince, Hunter, and John on the other side. "This couldn't wait till later?" Punk questioned.

"No, due to the way the match ended on Raw 1000 you and John will be feuding." Vince informed.

"And what about Big Show?" Punk asked stepping into the hall, but making sure to leave to door open slightly. "And AJ? I mean I have fought with every GM since my return, why should AJ be any different." Even as he spoke he knew it was an excuse. He knew he was only hoping to have her involved was so he could be around her more.

"AJ will have her job to tend to. And I will talk to her personally about what she's gonna get involved with." Vince explained.

"So something we don't need to know." Punk affirmed.

"Damn straight."Vince responded sternly. "Big Show, with that stupid contract we don't have much control on his actions. He may argue for a title shot and considering to how he threw you around he just might get one."

"So keep my eyes open." Punk rolled his eyes and sighed. "Still not seeing how this couldn't have waited."

"Well we were looking for AJ since she wasn't in her room. John said he thought he saw you two together after the show ended." Hunter explained.

Punk held himself back from glaring at the boy scout. He did however glance back inside his room. As far as he knew AJ was still fast asleep. He could have said that she was with him, but know Vince that would probably cause some sort of hissy fit and a lecture about how it was good or bad for business, mostly bad. He didn't however notice John seeing the quick gaze he made back inside the room. "No idea. Did see her after the show, but we come here together." He lied smoothly.

"Where could that girl have gone?" Vince sighed.

"Maybe she's just sleeping. Like other people." Punk hinted coldly to the Chairman.

"Go back to bed Punk. Just don't be late for anything." Vince ordered before walking off with Triple H.

John stayed back with Punk. Both men waiting for the men to be out of listening distance.

"She's in there isn't she?" John asked smugly smirking at Punk.

"Don't know what you're talking about John boy." Punk crossed his arms over his chest smirking at the taller man.

"OK, Punk." John rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh, obviously not believing Punk's statement. "Don't feel too bad when I take the title." John joked before walking away.

"I think you mean, don't rub in your face when I keep it." Punk called back. Shaking his head he chuckled slightly as he stepped back into the room. AJ awake and sitting up. The thin white sheet covering her body. She seemed distressed. "What?" He asked.

"I think I made a mistake. My career has gone wild these past months. I got the action figure, I'm gonna be in WWE 13, and now I'm a GM." She said taking in deep breaths.

"Long way from getting kicked off of NXT. Hell long way from getting 'dumped' on national television." Punk joked. He could see she was not amused as she continued to almost hyperventilate. "Look, all you need to do is make matches. Do things that haven't been done. And this might come to haunt me, but don't play favorites. Don't give anyone title shots just cause you like them or they suck up."

AJ seemed to take his words to heart as her breaths calmed and she looked at his face. "What if someone pisses me off?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"Then make sure they get what they deserve." He answered giving a wicked grin to her. He place a chaste kiss to her lips before they both settled back against the bed. Both resting up before they had to spend hours traveling to the next city.

* * *

**A/N: Not exactly what I envisioned, but I kinda like it. Since AJ and Punk still don't have that definition for their relationship. John has his suspicions for SummerSlam.**

**Tell me what you all think? Also any of my fellow AJPunk writers have ideas for me then I don't mind hearing them. In fact they are welcomed.**

_**[Other notes, check out my other AJPunk stories, 'Crash and Burn' , 'Mind of a Crazy Chick', 'Talking is OverRated'. Last, but not least a collab I'm doing with UnbelievinglyRandom, 'Think Twice' It's under their account so check it out! [YAY FOR PLUGS!]**_


	9. Chapter 8xRESPECT

**A/N: I have not updated in FOREVER! Well this isn't much of one, but it is something. I was gonna go longer with this, but I really wanted to give something to the people who have been waiting for so long.**

**Now I need to do some shoutouts.**  
**UnbelievinglyRandom-The person I am writing with on the AJPunk story, 'Think Twice'. Great writer and great person.**  
**Red Foxy-Loyal reviewer and another amazing person that I have met on this site.**

* * *

Punk hadn't seen AJ since they split on Tuesday afternoon. She had meetings to go to and he had appearances to make.

Now it was Monday and they were back on Raw. AJ's first night as General Manager. He was mildly amused from the fire that started only minutes before Raw was set to go live. Most of the roster and tech weren't surprised that it had occurred, he being one of those many.

He wanted to talk with her. But neither had the time. He groaned as he prepared to go out to the ring and cut the promo. This was gonna be his worst heel turn ever, if it could even be called that. He wondered what creative was thinking when they came up with this new change. It was probably off of his attack on The Rock.

Now it was not that he didn't feel slightly disrespected during his title reign. He never had thought much of it before. His die hard fans were much more adamant about him being the main event, that he should be and his matches were better than many that were. He already admitted before that he didn't care. That no matter when he wrestled whether first, 3rd, 7th, or even the precious last that he was ALWAYS the main event.

One thing did make him more willing to go with this. That was the words of Jerry Lawler, believing Punk had turned his back on WWE Universe. They still made his blood boil. He never turned his back on his fans. Yes, he did not give autographs or pictures to those who would shove things in his face and be rude. That was only about common courtesy, if they were polite then so was he. So what if he attacked the 'People's Champ' the man was after the championship that he had held for a continuous 9 months, and it wasn't ending there.

The cue of the music and he was out on display as he stepped through the curtain. Seeing the crowd as they cheered around him. Apparently the negative reaction he received at the end of Raw 1000 didn't last as some fans chanted his name while other merely let out incoherent screams of excitement.

He tried to smile since he was suppose to be serious. He stepped to the ring got a mic and everything. And maybe this wasn't apart of it, but it felt better to him. Slipping out of the ring he stepped to the announce table sitting crossed legged and quite uncomfortable on the uneven surface, but he didn't let it show as he spoke his mind.

Of course Big Show came. Punk rolled his eyes as he went into the ring with the man. Punk didn't blame Show for getting that iron clad contract, even if it cause big Johnny to stick around for a few more weeks. He had put a lot of himself into this business and had been under appreciated. Still Punk didn't see the giant as unstoppable. Even if the much larger man could throw him around like a rag doll like most of the roster.

Punk watched the spit fly from the angered giant's mouth as he spoke. Glad he was a save distance away. He tried to be too amused at the crowd's chants. But he was slightly nervous seeing the scowl of the giant man. Punk could only hope he wasn't in range of WMD or at least would have the reflexes to dodge the blow.

John came out not long after. Originally the plan had been for Punk and John to talk. John would become the number one contender, big surprise. And they would have a match at Summer Slam. But it looked like John was still on sore terms with a man they both had trusted as he went on the attack.

Punk stepped back wearing a bored expression as he walked the two. The familiar sounding of their new general manager's music came and it died down. All eyes going to AJ who had traded her usual attire for a pants suit, still wearing converse though. A bright smile on her face as she announced the main event, John Cena versus the Big Show to decide number 1 contender.

Punk wasn't jumping for joy at the prospects of having to go against Show. It fact he wasn't jumping for joy at all. Right after the segment ended he had near ran to catch the elusive diva, who had been skipping around the arena most of the night.

Finally he gave up. Returning to the locker he watched Daniel get escorted from the ring. AJ even calling Goat face mentally unstable. He didn't even bother holding in his laughter like many of the other superstars watching.

The show continued on not much different than any other. But he could feel himself getting more annoyed with each match. He didn't even have a match apparently. All of it was mildly disturbing for the champion. He feelings beginning to fester and grow until the title for the Number 1 contenders match.

He came out to do commentary. To watch the match like everyone else. He was bitter now. Any comment he made was crude and crass. But he mostly just tried to watch the match. He could be facing either of these men at Summer Slam. He wasn't interested in facing either.

The moment when John's body was hurled over the announce table. Punk was finally fed up.

"Screw this." He muttered under his breath. Climbing into the ring he kicked John's back as Big Show was hoisted on his shoulders. Both of them falling to the ring. When Big Show tried to get up Punk kicked his head for the effort.

People were shocked, but he didn't care. He was just pissed off. He gestured for a mic, snatching it out of the techs hands. "The winner of this match...is nobody." He announced panting slightly as he spoke. He dropped the mic walking away from the scene.

He was still a little ticked when he passed AJ as he went backstage only sparing a minor glance to the woman he had wanted to speak with all night.

Reaching the back the sound of her voice stopped him...

"CM Punk is wrong. They aren't losers, they're winners." She cheered with a large smile over her lips. "And CM Punk will defend his championship at Summer Slam. Against the Big Show...And John Cena!"

Punk whirled around going right back out. Glaring down at her. He didn't even know what he was saying. He sounded like a kid who didn't get a cookie. Either his brain had been fried from the building rage. Or that just looking at her made his mind go jumbled.

He knew now Raw had gone off air, but he was still letting out the fumes. All argument stopped as she blew him a kiss and left. His jaw dropping with shock. He looked to John and Big Show who were recovering.

John, who had seen the blown kiss, was smirking with amusement. His shoulders shaking slightly in a chuckle. Even giving a salute, which might have been respectful, but Punk could only think he was being mocked.

Punk just rolled his eyes at the self profess 'Champ'. A small growl in his throat. He walked backstage.

* * *

**A/N: Sucks doesn't it?**  
**I'm REALLY sorry for the lack and the long wait for the chapter. But inspiration has kinda been sucked out of me...Well maybe not inspiration, but motivation. I have the ideas, I just can seem to get to actually typing them up.**


	10. Chapter 9xJealousy

**A/N: Early update and better one in my opinion. To make up for the hideous last update.  
**

**Shout out once again to Red Foxy, she provided some inspiration that brought on this chapter.**

* * *

Punk walked down the hall. He was just gonna go to his locker room and leave. He hadn't even had a match, but he felt peeved. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now. Already have been cornered into an interview.

He was startled slightly when a hand darted out and pulled him inside a room. His back pushed against the door as it closed. He looked down seeing AJ's wide smile. Her eyes gleaming with lust. The feint click of the lock of the door clicking into place.

He opened his mouth to speak. It was quickly covered by hers. Her tongue darting inside his open mouth looking for his tongue. His tense shoulders relaxed at the taste of her mouth. How her body pressed against him. His mind going foggy.

He tossed his title to the side hearing a loud thud when the 30 pound object hit the ground. Her lips curling up ward as her arms wrapped around his neck. He tangled his fingers in her hair. He pushed back. Using his larger size and strength to push her back. They stopped the movement when they, or more so AJ, backed into the wooden desk.

Punk and AJ pulled apart both looking at the obstacle. At first they were both kinda pissed at the distraction. But a smile crossed both their lips as a similar thought ran through their minds. Tossing various items off the desk they cleared the space.

Punk's hands grasped AJ's hips lifting her up. He sat her down on the emptied desk top. He stepped between her open legs that were hanging off the edge. She giggled slightly as he rested his hands on her thighs. Leaning forward their lips locked together again. Her hands wandered underneath his t-shirt. Her fingers dragging across his skin.

Punk pushed her hair aside. He pulled back. He started stripping her of the blazer jacket and button up top. He let out a low growl when he saw the simple beige sports bra. He loved that she hadn't switched to wearing lingerie just because she didn't have matches. Before he could play with the two mounds he stripped himself of his own shirt.

Punk pulled the bra up just to free her breast. His hands kneaded into the tissue. She slid down. Laying her back across the wood surface. Her legs tied around his hips pulling him in closer. Their aroused organs rubbed against one another through the fabric of their clothing. "Punk." She moaned out her head falling back. Her neck bending across the other end of the desk.

Punk gently tugged her back up. Just enough so their lips could met again. He held her close as his lips attached to her neck. Her back arching into him. She let out a loud wordless moan.

Punk chuckled into her next. "If you keep that up people are gonna hear."

"Let them." She panted out. Her hands clasped his cheeks pulling him back to her face. Their lips latching onto one another. Craving the taste of the their mouth and so much more.

Punk had to force himself to part from her. His hands went down undoing the belt on her pants. He pulled back taking the pants down her legs, kicking them to the side. He went to his knees lightly kissing the inside of her thigh. Moving closer to her core. She whined with want. Her hand grasping onto his hair trying to urge him to pay attention to the needing area. That only made Punk move slower, tormenting her.

Roughly she tugged his hair. But he only chuckled. "Not a very patient woman." He mused.

"Punk I swear if you don-" Her threat was cut off with a loud moan. His hand had quickly pushed aside her panties and plunged two fingers in her tight hole. She went quiet only letting out gasps and moans as his fingers moved in and out of her body. Her hands gripping his shoulder for support. The tips of her fingers pressing into his skin.

"What were you gonna say?" Punk smirked. He stood straight again. His hand still pushing into her body. Her only answer another moan.

He pulled his fingers out. She whined in discomfort. He placed his fingers in her open mouth allowing her to taste her own juice. She eagerly sucked his fingers. Her tongue spiraling around the digits. He pulled his fingers out watching as AJ licked her lips.

Punk undid his own belt. He kept his eyes on her. Their gazes locked together as he dropped the jeans down pushing his boxers down as well. Her hands tried to reach out an touch the released member. He grabbed her wrist pinning it down on the table. She shot him a glare that he only returned with a smirk. Positioning himself at his entrance. He released her hand, both his hands cupping her rear.

He thrust his hips forward. Piercing her body. A long, loud moan rang through the room. Punk didn't wait long for their bodies to adjust before he was pumping in and out of her body. Her arms looped around his neck, her legs doing the same around his waist. Using his strength he lifted her body off the desk. He turned them around. Taking her up against the metal door.

She hissed as the cold metal touch her bare skin. The cold sensation sending a painful pleasure through her body. The metal's cold touch warmed easily with the heat of their bodies and the friction of their movement as Punk continued to push into her.

They could hear notice on the other side of the door, but neither paid attention to the voices. Both getting a small thrill from the possibilities of being caught.

AJ was standing to moan again, loud. "Pu-"

Punk caught off her saying his name. Though there was the thrill of getting caught he still didn't want to get caught. If they got caught this could be over. Both moaned into the other mouth as they climaxed. Pulling back slightly they panted. Giving one last chaste kiss before separating their bodies.

They dressed in silence. Both their mind overflown with pleasure to speak coherently.

Punk tugged his shirt over his head. He saw AJ trying to get the desk back into the orderly manner it had been before they knocked all the items off its surface. He went behind her. Kissing the nape of her neck. "See ya later boss." He whispered.

"Bye Punk." She whispered back turning her head she left a kiss on his cheek before trying to rid the room of any evidence of their actions.

He lifted the title from the couch. Tossing the weight onto his shoulder before opening the door. He opened the door looking down at his feet as he stepped out.

"Still hanging around Punk."

Punk eyes looked up looking at the smug smile of John Cena. His mind was panicking on how long the 'hero' had been standing there. But he was not gonna the boy scout one up him. "Problem John-boy?" Punk asked.

"Nope." John stated simply a small shake of his head. The smug smile on his face made Punk's gut churn.

"You wanna talk?" Punk questioned rolling his eyes slightly.

"Not really. Hair looks great." John said.

"OK, boy-scout I don't swing that way." Punk let out a small laugh.

"Oh don't worry I don't swing that way either." John said waving off his comment. "And I know you don't either."

Punk's gut dropped. His hand reached up to his hair. He felt the how the gelled and smoothed down hair hand been made a mess. His mind remembering how AJ had gripped at it. He smoothed it back down glaring at the smile John had.

Before Punk could come back with a retort AJ stepped out of the office. Her hair and attire back into the place it had been before. She looked startled for a moment when she noticed both of them standing out the door, but a smile over took her features quickly. "Hello Punk, John." She said looking to both of them.

"AJ or should I say boss. I never actually congratulated you on the promotion." John said.

"You've been busy." AJ said.

Punk was almost shocked to see the two hug. John whispered something into her ear that Punk couldn't hear before they separated.

"See you later, Champ." John said giving a relaxed salute to Punk before walking off.

Punk waited for John to go before looking at AJ. She was giving a wave to John's retreating form before turning to Punk. Her smile fell to confusion as she looked at his frown. "What was that?" Punk asked.

"John's a friend. Something wrong with that?" She questioned crossing her arms across her chest.

Punk swallowed a lump in his throat. He wanted to say yes. He didn't like how close they look. How they could showed their affection out in the open. He was jealous.

He didn't like the idea of it. He didn't want to be jealous. He couldn't be jealous. He couldn't even tell what kind of relationship he was in with her. Both proclaimed that they were only friends. But were having sex on a regular basis.

Was he the only one? He hated the idea of it. But AJ could be stringing him along. Or even more than just him. All with the cover of being 'just friends'.

The silence between them was becoming deafening.

AJ's smile returned. She stepped closer rising on her toes, "You're the only one. I promise." She whispered into his ear. Kissing the pulse of his neck beneath his ear. She pulled back a small sincere smile over her lips. "See you around, Phil." She said before turning and walking away from him.

* * *

**A/N:**** Much better. Also a nice lemon for those of you who miss them.[I know I did]**

Punk is starting to realize his own feelings. But does AJ feel the same?  



	11. Chapter 10xQuestions

**A/N: Not the best update. I've kinda gotten consumed in writing Hostage. Also the Crash and Burn sequel is doing well. **

* * *

SummerSlam Axxess...

Punk had managed to get here all avoiding AJ besides the on-screen moments that he couldn't avoid. As soon as the cameras were off he quickly left and she never followed.

He couldn't be left alone with her. He was trying to convince him that all they were doing was sex. That's how all their interactions since MITB had ended. So that's what it was. But his brain started mixing the physical and the emotional. Emotions he never wanted to have, but grew stronger ever moment he was near her.

His plan of avoidance was derailed for now. AJ was on the THQ panel, sitting to the other side of the stage. He hated how he could hardly tear his eyes away from her when she spoke. It was kinda cute watching her, she wasn't as experience with these sort of things and stumbled over her words a little more than the rest of the group. Yet she could pull things like giving Kane and keep a straight face.

Brodus made a light joke saying, "That was two years ago." A quip to her statement that she had been wanting to be in the WWE since she was 12. It was probably a mistake to laugh, but he did.

He was caught too. AJ pinning the comment on him. He looked around the room in wonder after she said his name, reminding him once again that she was now his boss. He feigned the look of a scolded child as he hung his head down. Of course Brodus didn't bother defending him in the on stage setting.

Punk smiled soon after and looked back at her as she finished what she wanted to say.

The panel went relatively well. They took a break for the moment so everyone could go to the bathroom. AJ scurried off quickly with Dolph following behind her.

Punk glared at Dolph's back. Punk had tried to get AJ's attention once, yep he really knew how to avoid people. But AJ ignored him and he ended having to speak to Dolph as some sort of middleman between them. He knew Tyson was giving him a curse look, hell everyone had given him curious looks so far.

Punk filed to the bathrooms like everyone else. It was more for him to get some moments of peace before he would be interviewed more. He just stood out in the hall. He looked over further down where Tyson, Steve, and Jim were all talking. He could just go over and join them for awhile...But he felt like he was waiting for something.

Sheamus was first out and went straight to Punk. "Hey there fella." Sheamus said.

"Hey." Punk responded slightly dejected.

"Ya know you've been acting sorta strange since AJ's first day." Sheamus commented.

Punk raised his looking at the man. He hadn't realized that he had been acting differently. He was only trying to avoid AJ that was all he had planned for. "How?"

"Maybe it's how your played out." The new voice of Dolph Ziggler joining in on their conversation. "That why you're going out and demanding respect Punk? Cause trust me you neither you, or this brute, deserve any respect." Dolph said.

Both Sheamus and Punk were glaring at arrogant and ego-ridden man.

"The person who deserves respect-"

"Is me." The sweet voice cut in. Her small body becoming a barrier for Dolph from the two Champions. "Gentlemen, you all have matches tomorrow. So I suggest you focus on those." She suggested coyly.

She looked a Dolph a smile on her face, "Ziggles, go find your grandma." She ordered shooing him away.

Dolph blinked for a second. He was mildly surprised at AJ's calm and forceful demeanor. Giving a last glance at the two men and AJ before staking off.

AJ's smile grew before looking at the two men. She didn't say a word only giving a smile before skipping off. She went straight to the group of men Punk and seen earlier.

Stone Cold was grinning from ear to ear putting his large arm around AJ's shoulder. "Now that's how you do it!" His voice echoing through the hall as he praised AJ for taking charge.

Punk and Sheamus holding looks of disbelieve as they watched AJ surrounded by the legends of the business.

Punk continued to stare. He didn't know why but he felt an overwhelming sense of pride. She was standing up for herself. She wasn't allowing the much larger and stronger men on the roster to intimdate her. He could feel his body churning with want for her. It had been so long since he had felt her body. And he was beginning to have withdrawns, Sheamus was right he was acting strange.

"OK! Let's not keep them waiting!" Jim Ross called out.

"Why not?" Steve questioned after as a joke. He was moving down the hall with Jim and Mike.

Sheamus patted Punk's shoulder before going on also. Dolph passed and so did Brodus, but where the hell was AJ.

Punk had not moved. He wanted to know where she had gone...Maybe she had already moved to interviews?

Punk turned his body about to go to the hall when two hands came behind him. Familiar delicate finger running around hips. "Why have you been avoiding me?" AJ questioned.

'Cause I might be in love with you.' The words rested on the tip of Punk's tongue. He could not say them though. He had been burned many times before for saying them. He had refused to let it happen again.

"AJ, we have to go." Punk sighed. His skin was getting chills from her touch. It wouldn't take much for Punk to say screw it...And then screw her right where they were standing.

"I wanna talk, Punk." Her voice slightly stronger and more demanding.

"After..." Punk said.

She slipped something into the back pocket of her jeans. "I'll be waiting." She walked off leaving him there alone.

He reached into his pocket see a key card of the hotel that everyone was staying in and small slip of paper with the numbers 807 scribbled across. He slipped them back inside the pocket. Adjusting his title onto his shoulder he went to deal with yet another interview.

* * *

He didn't even need the key card since AJ had opened the door before he could even pull out the card. She pulled him inside shut the door roughly. A loud bang sounding as it the hit frame and the automatic lock clicked into place.

"Why?" She questioned glaring at him.

Totally different from what he was expecting. He thought she would pounce him. Like some rabid animal. He hoped he wasn't showing his disappointment that she hadn't. "I've been busy-"

"Bull-shit." She said with out flatter catching his pathetic excuse and through it back in his face. "Tell me the truth." She said sternly, but still soft.

He didn't notice. He didn't notice the hurt in her tone or body language. He couldn't even look at her. She had freshly showered with her hair still damp around her shoulders. Wearing only a sports bra and small pair of shorts. Why she did she have to make this harder?

"Just what am I avoiding?" He questioned catching her image in the mirror of the bathroom that was next to the door.

"Me." She answered simply, more frustration adding into her tone.

"Yeah you, but what with you?" Punk questioned still unable to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Her frustration dropping for confusion.

"Are we just friends? Just friends who have sex? Is there anything more to it than that." Punk questioned. His eyes finally falling on her.

He could see her eyes flickering around as she process his words. She looked at a lose.

"Do you even know?"

* * *

**A/N: I might be ending this in a few more chapters...**


	12. Chapter 11xFriends

**A/N: One crappy update and I'm filled with inspiration XD Part is from the reviews I got, so shout outs to everyone who reviewed last time, UnbelievinglyRandom, Guest, Guest[2],Pinayprincesa, PeaceLoveMuzic, Red Foxy, and RandomStories203.**

**Also worst RAW ending ever! For my time as a fan at least. So pissed off!**

* * *

More time passed.

Now Punk didn't need to make effort to avoid AJ since she was doing the work for him.

That night before the Summer Slam pay-per-view still haunted his mind. He hadn't waited to hear her answer. He walked away fearing what the answer would be. He had berated and cursed at himself a lot for it. He cowardly walked away. Not taking the risk of saying what he wanted, what he felt.

He stared out of the window of the car. He was in his home town. He had taken a "day off". All apart of the current image they were pushing him on. Still he should be happy. But in his mind he could only see the lost and scared expression on her face when he walked away from her. It could have just been acting for the moment, but sight still made his stomach churn with guilt.

"Turn the car around." Punk said speaking for the first time since they had left the arena.

"Punk, we still have at least another hour. Didn't you want to get something to eat?" Paul asked. Glancing only for a second at Punk's dejected appearance. "Is this about AJ?" Not failing to notice how Punk's body stiffened. "I will never understand what Vince was think when he put a child like her in charge."

"Paul...Don't ever say anything like that again." Punk hissed out clenching his fist to came an unsettling rage that was was stirring in his body. If anyone else had said that he would firmly punch them in throat without a second thought.

"OK, OK." Paul sounded. Knowing he had crossed a line from Punk's tone. "I'll turn around." Paul said making a u-turn at the next light.

Returning to the arena Punk went straight to AJ's office waiting for her. He didn't even knew where Paul went and he didn't entirely care. He watched the private monitor as AJ threw the mic to the mat, the object bouncing up to be only a foot shorter than her height before plummeting back down. Then throwing the chair from the ring it landed not far from the ramp. Very impressive in some sense.

Her break down in the center of the ring made him shutter with how real it seemed. She left the arena and she would probably be coming back to her office. He waited with nervous anticipation for her arrival.

Sure enough he was right. She came storming into the room slamming the door shut. She let out a growl. He was almost glad she had not seen him. The fear she would actually claw his eyes out very real.

He stiffened when her pacing stopped and she turned her eyes to him. He was amazed at how they softened. She hurried right over to him. Her body close, but she seemed hesitant to actually touch him. Keeping her hands that had wanted to reach out tight against her chest. "You came back." She said looking anywhere but into his eyes.

"Yeah." He said.

Her nervousness seemed to fade with the simple answer. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Her body pressed into his own. He couldn't tell if she was crying in relieve or just crying out her frustration as she buried her face against his neck. He looped his arms around her waist. Just holding her as she let out all the tears.

He sat them on the couch, AJ sitting lightly onto of his lap. Soothingly he began to run a hand through her hair. Tangling his fingers in the straightened brown hair. Inhaling the smelling of her skin he was beginning to lose his senses.

Her body wriggled in his lap. He became aware of the arousal that was building in his loins. She seemed to notice as well as she purposefully pressed against it with just a enough pressure to cause him a painful twitch of arousal.

"AJ." He hissed. Though the venom of tone was not there as it had been with Paul earlier. "We shouldn't be doing this." He said. The tone of his voice didn't make the words convincing at all as he bit back the moan he wanted to release.

"Just one more time...Please Punk." AJ pleaded. Her lips beginning to kiss and suck at his neck. "Then we can just be friends after. Just one more time." Her voice was soft. The sound of her sadness Punk took for the previous tears she had shed.

Without any other option of at least not any that he cared to come up with. "OK." He conceded without argument. He tugged her hair gently pulling her lips from his neck and allowing him to kiss her with his own lips.

She moaned against his mouth. Her body writhing as she moved her position to straddle his hips as he sat on the couch. His fingers wasted no time tugging at the bottom of her blouse. Their lips detaching long enough for him to pull the top over her head.

His lips touch her collarbone. Smirking lightly with how her body shuddered. His fingers trailed lightly over her skin. Teasing her nerves. Her body arching into his chest. He kissed the space between her breasts. She trembled in his arms. If this was going to be the last time then he was going to make sure it was the best.

He unclasped her bra easily. Pulling it off they tossed it away to land somewhere in the room. Punk took her lips again. One of his hand securely around her waist keeping her steady on his lap while the other played with her bare breasts.

Punk pinched her nipple with some force. Her head pulled back moaning loudly into the room. "Shouldn't you be quiet, someone might here you know." Punk teased kissing the base of her neck.

"Shut up. It's your fault." She argued back weakly.

Punk chuckled lightly. His hand roamed down feeling at her womanhood through the slacks she was wearing. She gasped with her body falling against him. Her hands gripping his shoulders. Fingertips pressing into his skin with near painful force. He chuckled at her weakened state.

AJ didn't take too kindly to that as her hand roamed to the pulsing bulge in his pants. Sucking in a sharp breath as her hand grazed over the spot between his legs. "AJ." He spoke softly.

They pulled back from one another stripping themselves of their lower clothing and Punk taking off his shirt that was still on his body. They laid down on the floor rather than going back on the leather couch.

Punk knelled between her open legs. His eyes and fingers inspecting her wet center. She wiggled her hips in impatience. "AJ." He sighed. He was just a impatient, but taking this too quickly was not an option in his mind.

He lowered his head to the floor between her legs. He lapped at the wet arousal. AJ let out a primal scream as the sensations traveling through her body. "Punk!" She cried. Her hips buck up towards him. She wanted more, but it wasn't time just yet.

He pulled back, licking his lips. Her lower mouth was almost salivating from his ministrations. He could hear AJ's pants as she tried to regain some sense. He moved on his hands and knees as he held his frame over her body. His lips leaning down, giving a light kiss to her lips. "Ready?" He asked kindly.

She could only nod in response.

Punk smiled.

Relishing in the sensation he slid his member into her core. His inner shaft inside her body. He held it there memorizing the slick feel of the tight muscles. Slowly sliding up of her before roughly plunging back inside.

AJ crying out with each new penetration. "Phil!"

Punk eyes widened slightly, chills going down his spine. He never was a fan of people calling him by his legal name, but when she said it he only felt an overwhelming sense of want...The want to hear it again.

His rhythm increased. He looked down on her body as it rubbed on the unforgiving carpet. Gently lifting her back off the carpet he turned their bodies. Laying his own back over the carpet.

AJ moaning with the change of position. Her hips beginning to move above him in her own pace.

Punk could feel his release coming, "April." He called out in warning knowing he wouldn't last much longer.

Either she didn't understand or she was just as close as he was. Her hips started quickening in pace. He guessed the later and start bucking his own hips up meeting her. With a few more thrust they both hit climax. Their muscle convulsed with their orgasms. The pleasure running through their body emptying their minds.

Slowly the took deep breaths trying to regain their sense of self. Detaching them selves from the other they moved to get their clothing back into place. They both still had work to do that night.

Punk was dressed first, his loose fitting jeans and t-shirt back on his body. The high of their moment not as ferfilling know it would not happen again. She look exhausted and defeated. She didn't look happy and neither did he. Even though they should me.

Punk stepped over his hands grabbing the sides of her face. He pushed lips against hers. His fingers running into her hair. Her hands running over his face and scalp. Their last kiss.

They were forced to pull apart by their need of air.

"Just friends?" She asked hopeful as she put her hand over his.

"Friends, always." Punk assured. Another kiss to her forehead letting his lips linger on her skin. He knew if he kissed her lips again they would never be able to remain friends.

Too bad their friendship was already in the process of being tested...

* * *

**A/N: IT ISN'T OVER! Don't kill me! AJPunk is still end game, but there are more bumps in the road!  
**


	13. Chapter 12xOh No

**A/N: Update!  
OK, got a lot of ideas running for this story now. Also anyone reading Hostage that is on a minor pause. I want to wait for the next episode of Raw, can't say for sure if I will or not...I probably could throw in another chapter or two.  
**

* * *

To save himself from thinking of...her...Punk threw himself into this new angle.

When they told them before Raw that he would be insulting Bret when he went out Punk made it a point to wear the 'Hitman' gear he had made for himself. It could make him look like a hypocrite, but he did have respect for the man.

Punk searched the halls he wanted to find the legend before the show began. Find him he did, but he wasn't alone.

AJ wasn't far from fainting. There certainly was an upside to her job as general manager as she met many more of the legends she had only dreamed of meeting when she was younger. She giggled and tucked some strands of hair behind her ear. It wasn't in a way that she was flirting, but just out of nervous.

Her eyes caught Punk standing at a distance. They had said they would be friends, but it just seemed like they were trying to avoid one another more and more. It wasn't a hard task with their busy and varying schedules. But they were friends, so he didn't need to be standing so far away.

AJ politely waited for the pause of Bret's words before waving Punk over. Probably a good idea since as soon as she saw Punk all of her attention had diverted away from the man.

Punk stepped up, he looked obviously nervous. "Hey." Punk said tentatively.

"Good to see you Punk." Bret said holding out his hand to shake.

Punk took it gladly trying to keep most of his focus on Bret. "Same. Can't say I'm happy with tonight's schedule." Punk admitted.

"They're making you into a heel. Doing that makes you do a lot of things you might not want to, but you'll suck it up and do it anyway." Bret said.

Punk couldn't deny the man was right. He had never had this problem before though. In other years he would jump on the chance to be heel. He got to to voice himself, but after his 9 monthes as WWE Champion...He didn't feel that need as much. After throwing pipe-bombs and holding the title, people would cheer louder if he came out with a microphone just cause of the excitement of what he might say.

"You'll do fine, Punk." AJ said placing an assuring hand on his bicep.

Of course the simply touch of her hand was enough to put him at ease. He gave a small smile in her direction, a silent thank you. He turned back to Bret, "Just got to say this now. No matter what I say out there or what happens, I respect you."

"Same to you. You're a major part to this business now and you will be in the years to come." The older man assured.

Punk only nodded flashing a similar smile. Looking between AJ and Bret, "I've got to finish getting ready." Punk said. He turned and started walking away.

"Good luck, Punk!" AJ's voice called after him.

A large smile spread over his face. He turned his body so he was slowly walking backwards. "Luck's for losers, AJ!" He called back.

"That's why I said it!" AJ's laughter following the response.

Punk almost stopped where he stood. She had inadvertently called him a 'loser'. He should probably be insulted, but he only felt his smile widen. "See you later, Crazy Chick!" He called back turning back forward.

AJ continued standing next to Bret looking in the direction Punk had gone.

"Young love is cute." Bret teased.

AJ's cheeks instantly flamed at the assumption. "No, we're just friends." AJ said trying to convince herself more than Bret.

"It's OK."Bret said waving off her worries. "How are you feeling for tonight?"

"Little nauseous. I think I'm just nervous." AJ said with a smile waving off her discomfort.

This had been a moment for her to look forward to all week since the last Raw. She was beaming with excitement even with everything that had happened both on-screen and off-screen with Punk.

"Glad to hear it. I'm gonna walk around some, but I'll see you later." Bret said waiting a moment to see if the young diva and general manager needed to talk to him anymore.

"That's fine. I have to pre-taped a couple of segments." AJ assured. Turning she skipped down the hall beaming with excitement for her show.

* * *

"Oh god." AJ moaned into the toilet.

Her little nausea from before was a lot worse than she had anticipated. She was partially hugging the toilet as she sat on the floor. She should be glad that her backstage segments were pre-taped, but her currently condition let her unable to introduce Bret Hart to the Montreal crowd.

Tears stinging in her eyes as she rested her head on the toilet lid, not bothering to worry about the fountain of germs on the surface. She had already missed her chance, the second match of the night was already starting and she had been stuck here the entire time.

"AJ!" "AJ, open up!" "Are you okay?!" "AJ!"

She recognized the string of voices outside her door. Kofi, Alex, Kidd, and John. Only more tears welled up as she waited to see if his voice would come.

"AJ!" The loud bang against the door made her jump. She knew they were getting restless with their worry. Slowly she cradled over to the door unlocking it slowly before pulling back so they wouldn't hit her when they opened it.

"It's open." She said weakly.

The group of worried men quickly came inside. She looked up meekly as they noticed her sitting on the floor. Her hair was a mess, sweat coaxing her skin, tears lingering on her skin and in her eyes. She looked a complete mess, she didn't need a mirror to tell her that.

The men looked down at her with worry and confusion at her current state.

"AJ, are you feeling sick?" Kofi asked bending down to her level.

She gave a weak nod and choked sob.

"OK, tell me what's wrong?" Kofi asked.

AJ's lips twitched into a short smile. Kofi was such a mother sometimes. She was happy for it since right now curling into her own mother's arms was like a dream come true.

"I felt nauseous earlier, but I thought I was just nervous..." She choked on another sob. "Kofi, I didn't get to introduce Bret." She said tears streaming down her cheeks now as she looked at the man.

"AJ, don't worry about that. You'll have plenty of chances to introduce many more hall of famers and legends." Kofi assured. Placing his hand on her arm he gently ran his hand up and down the area soothingly.

AJ wanted to argue the point, but she bit her lip. "I know." She sniffed with defeat. "I've been becoming friends with the toilet." She said pointing to the open door of the private bathroom in the office.

Kofi chuckled lightly. "Guessing you got along?"

"No, not really." AJ said, going along with Kofi's small joke.

"Hey, Kofi." John said interjecting. "We should get her to the trainers room, have the medics check her out." John said.

"Yeah, you're right. Kidd, Alex tell them we're coming." Kofi directed.

"Hey AJ. Think you can walk?" John asked. Bending down slightly.

AJ only shook her head 'no' in response.

"OK, put your arms around my neck. I'll carry you." John said.

She did as she was told without question. Her arms looping around John's neck. She felt his large arms loop under her knees and behind her back. He lifted her slowly. AJ thankfully relaxed against his hard build. He may not be the man she wanted to be holding her right now but she still felt somewhat better at the comfort his body was offering.

She buried her head against his shirt. That was mistake as her nose inhaled the smell of John's collagone. She could feel another dose of vomit getting ready to erupt out of her throat. She kicked out of John carry and rushed to the bathroom. She let out the contents of her stomach.

She coughed out the remnants. She looked with a disgusted glare at the partial digested food. She took a few deep breaths till she was comfortable enough to pull away. "I'm OK." She assured John and Kofi as they looked at her questionably.

John careful lifted up AJ again. AJ made sure to hold her breath and not get anymore of the smell. Covering over her mouth and nose with one hand that both just believed to be for her nausea.

Still she relaxed the best she could as John carried her from the room.

* * *

Punk ran a hand over his face. Still not jumping for joy about this story line. He thought back to his last heel turn and remember the fun he had with it. Screwing over Vince and having those moments of glory were a highlight of his career. Not that he liked how they were the only ones people seemed to remember. He was still proud of them.

He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He looked up. Taken a back when he saw John leaving AJ's office. Her brown hair and and legs noticeable from the other side of John's body.

Punk's gut lurched with disgust. He saw Kofi leaving the room as well. "Kofi! What's going on?" Punk asked the man that he affectionately knew as his road wife.

"Hey Punk," Kofi responded his voice mildly dejected as he looked in the direction John had gone. "AJ's been throwing up since Raw started. Which is why she didn't announce Bret. She's upset." Kofi sighed. "I'm gonna make sure she's OK." Kofi walked away from Punk not even noticing the shock and worry of the Second City Saint.

* * *

AJ grumbled as she laid on the cushioned table. Usually wrestlers would get their muscles stretched out before and after matches when trainers would check for injuries. The medics had put her on the extra table wanting to monitor her since she refused to go back to the hotel and rest.

She had peed in a cup and they had taken some blood for them to test. The show was in it's final moments, the cameras already cut off. The trainers told her to stay put though. The results of her urine sample were coming back.

She groaned looking at her phone. Only flipping through her twitter not even playing attention to what was in each post only glancing over the names of the posts.

"Feeling better?"

AJ looked over Punk was standing there the title in tow. It looked like he had come right after the last segment of Raw. Even thinking that that was enough to make her heart swell in her chest.

"How would you feel if you've been puking on and off for three hours?" She asked playfully. she set her phone down giving him her fully attention now. "So how was my show?" She asked.

"Well my parts were great." Punk said, not hiding his cockiness as he took a chair and sat next to the table close to her head.

AJ rolled to her side setting the phone down on the table in front of her. She was facing Punk, using her arm as pillow. "Of course." she said rolling her eyes, but the smile on her face present.

"I was gonna check on you sooner." Punk said. He was trying hard not sound as nervous as he felt.

"Not that entertaining. I'm either laying here or hunched over a toilet. I probably look like hell." AJ said suddenly becoming very aware of her appearance.

"I've seen worse." Punk said waving off her appearance. Biting back the thought of how beautiful she still looked even with her skin paled, her eyes and nose reddish in color, her lips dry and chapped. Yep she was still beautiful.

"Of course." AJ sighed. She ran a hand through her hair. "I wanna go to the hotel. I have a flight at 5am, they could at least let me go get some sleep." She whined rolling on her back again. And apparently she had moved to quickly.

She practically leaped off the table rushing to a nearby bucket the trainers had left for her. Dropping to her knees she heaved out. Only water and stomach acid erupting from her throat. She coughed at the burning in her throat. She waited a few moments before daring to stand back up.

"You OK?" Punk asked. He gotten up from his chair and went to her side. He let her use him for support as she returned to her feet.

AJ couldn't even find the ability to put on a brave face. She lightly leaned against him. Her mind a little dizzy as she regained her senses. Smell the air she caught the smell of Punk's body. Something she had smelled many times, but right now it was more intoxicating. She could even feel her stomach ease with the scent.

She leaned further into him. Her arms wrapping around his neck.

"AJ?" Punk wary of her strange action.

"You smell good." AJ mused. Slowly and with mild reluctance she pulled away.

Punk chuckled lightly. "AJ, I sweaty and I haven't showered yet." He told her.

"I know." She said slowly taking steps back to the table. "Before I came here, Kofi, John, Kidd, and Alex check on me at the office. I couldn't really walk much unless it was to the toilet, so John carried me. But either it was cologne or something it just made me wanna puke-"

Punk couldn't help laughing. But it was the most priceless thing he had heard.

"It's not funny Punk!" AJ whined stomping her foot childishly.

"Yes it is. Please tell me you puked on him." Punk said putting his hands together in a hopeful prayer that she would say yes.

"No." She curtly answer. She puffed her cheeks out in a pout not amused.

Punk let his arms fall with disappointment at her answer. He might have pressed her further if he didn't see the irritation on her face. "I'm just joking, OK." He said stepping closer to her.

AJ's pout dropped. She had known he was joking, but her mood wasn't much for jokes right now. "Can you help me up?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Punk stepped over.

Placing his hands on her hips without hesitation and her hands went on her shoulders. He lifted her off the floor setting her a top the table. His hands lingered on her hips.

A deafening silence flooded over the room.

'Just friends.' Punk reminded himself , but he still wasn't pulling away. Unable to will his hands away.

But he found the will when one of the trainers re-entered the room. He had dove into his previous while AJ sat on the table both trying to seem as innocent as possible.

"Oh Punk, do you need a look over?" The man asked.

"No, I just seeing AJ on something. I'll get going so you can finish up with her." Punk said. He grabbed the title throwing it on his shoulder. "See ya around." Punk said leaving the room.

AJ waited for the door to shut before looking to the trainer. "What's the word?" AJ asked anxious to get out and get some rest before she had to fly to the next show.

"AJ...this isn't gonna be easy. Do you remember when your last menstrual cycle was?" He asked tentatively.

"My last-...Oh no."

* * *

**A/N: I'm guessing you all understand what's wrong with AJ. It isn't a development I ever planned to do, but it is a good fit for this story so I went ahead with it.**

Also, the Crash and Burn sequel is still in works and I'm getting anxious to just go ahead and upload it. But for now I want to know if anyone would be interested in a little sneak peak of what I've already written.  



	14. Chapter 13xNight Out

**A/N: Can I just say this, I am not a fan of the pregnancy angle in AJPunk stories. But it fits well with what's going on in this fic. So anyone who is still reading this I thank you, especially if you aren't a fan of pregnancy thing.  
Other notes! I got the most reviews for this story with the last chapter. Also though not many of you asked for it[some of you might not have seen it]. But after the end of this chapter there will be a small bit of the first chapter for Crash and Burn sequel.**

**Gonna be a long chapter, hope you all like it!**

* * *

It was Thursday night.

AJ wanted nothing more to be in her bed or made hugging the toilet in her hotel bathroom. Sadly for her, she had been coerced into heading out tonight. Her and Kaitlyn were picking up their strained friendship. And at this point in AJ's life she could really use a friend.

AJ hadn't told anyone yet of her pregnancy. The trainer had told her to check with her doctor and then beginning prenatal care. She hardly had the time to even go see any doctor. If she told Vince, Stephanie, or Paul they would probably help. The fear in her mind that they might just fire her was the only thing in her way.

Even more fearful was having to tell Punk. They were just starting to get the hang of a friendship that didn't involve humping each other anytime they were alone in a room together.

She waved lightly to John, Kaitlyn, and Kofi on the dance floor. She was at least able to convince them that she wasn't up to dancing. Kofi and John readily accepted it after having seen her state on Monday.

She had also made a point to keep a suitable distance between herself and John. Anytime she got close enough to smell in cologne she ready to puke all over again. Though it didn't seem to matter in the over crowded bar. The mix of cologne, perfume, smoke, and liquor was enough to unsettle anybodies stomach.

The smell of a strong cologne made her cringe even before the man came close to her. "Hey, I got you a drink." The stranger said. He set a glass of clear liquid in front of her.

AJ knew well enough not to take a drink from a stranger. Smelling the air she could tell the drink was was some sort of liquor from the strong smell rising from the glance. "I don't drink." AJ said pushing away the drink.

She hoped the man would take the hint and just leave her alone. She was having enough issue keeping food down she didn't need to be anymore disgusted. She should have known he wouldn't. Only taking closer steps toward her. Standing tall over her even in the high bar stool of the table she was seated at.

"What's wrong? I didn't put anything in it." He said seemingly innocent.

The fact that he had taken the time to say he hadn't spiked the drink only made AJ think otherwise. She eyed the drink with a glare before sighing. "No, I don't drink at all." She answered coldly. Hoping the rude tone she had would make him back off.

"Why? Are you pregnant?"

The question pissed her off. Not just because he was bringing up the current state of her body, but how he was trying to pressure her. She glanced at the glass seeing the smug expression cross his face. He thought she was going to give in and drink it.

She lifted her hand to grab the drink, but it was taken away before she could. She watch the new arrival's hand raise the drink and pour it over the head of the strangers. AJ watched with shocked glee as the man gaped. "She's straight-edge, so back off."

AJ's smile grew. Not many people used those words and only one man she knew was known for them. Turning her head over her shoulder she saw Punk standing protectively close to her. His eyes focused in a glare on the man. Once the man had left Punk's features relaxed quickly. He glanced down meeting her eyes.

"You good?" He asked. Moving around he took another one of the empty bar stool seats next to her.

"Thanks to you." AJ said still smiling. A lot of smells made her disgusted, but the lingering smell that Punk gave off only calmed her and her queasy stomach.

"No problem the guy was a creep." Punk said waving it off. He didn't want to be a hero, he thought himself as one and didn't want anyone else either. "So how about I get both of us two non-alcoholic and diet pepsis." Punk said with a smirk.

"That would be awesome." AJ said smiling as she watched him head to the bar. She glanced back to the dance floor. John, Kaitlyn, and Kofi were still dancing, though John more awkwardly than the other two. Zack Ryder and Alex both hitting on a pair of females. They were doing about as well as John's dancing judging from the expressions of the females. She giggled lightly just as Punk was returning.

"What's funny?" Punk asked curiously setting down the two glasses filled with pepsi with a cherry decoration on top.

AJ bounced slightly in a surprise not having seen him coming. "Oh, Zack and Alex. Not sure who I feel sorry for more, them or those poor girls." AJ said discretely pointing out the scene.

Punk glanced over AJ's head before sitting back in the seat. "Not sure. I wanna say the girls, though." Punk commented. "So I don't usually see you coming out like this? What's the change?"

"Kaitlyn, we were close way back. But after the push they gave me in the whole 'crazy chick' storyline we kinda lost track of each other. And the slapping her on-screen didn't do anything to help it." AJ responded sadly lifting the cherry from the drink. She plopped the fruit in her mouth the stem poking out.

"Makes sense. But, you don't look like you're having much fun." Punk said.

"I'd rather if we just hang out in the hotel playing video games or watching movies." AJ confessed. She looked at Punk curiously as he chuckled taking a sip of his drink. "What about you? Why is the straight-edge savior hanging out here of all places?"

"Easy, straight-edge also translate into designated driver. I make sure these guys either get a taxi back or I drive them back to hotel myself." Punk said. "Not a fun job, but if it means making sure these guys don't kill themselves or someone else then I'm fine with it."

AJ resisted the urge to gush over Punk's care toward his co-workers and friends. The fact that he would come to places like this surrounded by drinking just seemed so noble to her. She knew he preferred himself as a anti-hero or just plain villain. She plucked the cherry off the stem chewing it lightly before swallowing. Her eyes drifted lightly to the cherry in Punk's glass.

She didn't even have to ask before Punk had lifted the fruit by the stem dangling it in front of her face. She opened her mouth closing her lips around the stem. "Thank you." Her speech muffled as she didn't want the cherry to fall out.

"You're welcome." Punk chuckled.

Kaitlyn, John, and Kofi returned to the tap finally. All panting for breath and with a drink in their hands. John a beer, Kofi a mojito, and Kaitlyn a martini.

"OK AJ, you need to dance once." Kaitlyn said raising a single finger to make her point. "One song, one dance, and then we'll go."

A quickly removed the stem and swallowed the stem of the cherry. "Promise?" AJ asked her eyes filling with hope. It wouldn't be the first time Kaitlyn tricked her into once dance that lasted for 10 songs.

"Promise." Kaitlyn said.

Raising their fist they did their special first bump/hand shake before both of the girls went back to the dance floor. Both ignoring the men around them.

"OK, what's this thing with you and AJ?" John asked Punk quickly after the girls left. Kofi looking on intently wanting to know Punk's answer also.

"We're friends. Why does no one believe me?" Punk questioned.

"Maybe cause of those moments the fans so affectionately call 'eye sex' between you and her on stage." Kofi answered with a small snicker.

Punk glared at his road wife before snatching away his drink putting in on the other side of the table away from him. "You're officially cut off." Punk said.

It didn't stop Kofi from reaching across the table. Picking up his drink again he held it close to his body so Punk wouldn't take it away again.

John left out a laugh. "Look Punk, there is something between you two. Whether you or her want to admit it."

Punk might have had a retort for the man had he been playing any attention. He was looking past to the dancing floor seeing the man he had doused with whatever drink he had tried to pressure AJ into drinking. With him were two other guys that Punk hadn't see yet, but he didn't like what he saw as they moved in on AJ and Kaitlyn's unsuspecting forms.

Just like the first time AJ smelled the man before anything. She felt the two hands come to rest on her waist. She wiggled out of the hands looking to Kaitlyn who was surrounded by two other men looking just as uncomfortable as AJ was.

She glared back at the man she had seen before. She couldn't walk away cause then she'd be leaving Kaitlyn. Even if Kaitlyn could probably kick all three of the guys asses without breaking a sweat.

"Not so tough without your boyfriend." The man whispered into her ear bring her back against his chest.

AJ's skin crawled at the feel of his arms around her waist. The smell he was admitting was enough to make her sick to her stomach, literally. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp again. She flinched when she felt her stomach lurch. Her arms folded over her stomach rather than trying to push the man away.

"Apparently you can't take a hint."

The sound of a fist colliding into the man's face rang in her ears. Not that AJ cared. She was just glad the hold he had loosened enough for her to break away. Stumbling forward she was steadied by Kofi.

"AJ, are you OK?" He asked. He could see her paled features even in the dim lighting. "Are you gonna throw up?" He asked.

AJ only nodded in response cover her mouth with one hand not wanting to empty the few contents her stomach had on Kofi. He wrapped an arm around her leading her away from the developing scene as more of the superstars that were around started to gather. More to hold of Punk than the actually beat the men.

Punk had finally calmed with both Sheamus and John holding him back for minutes while he kicked trying to make contact with the man that had back into a wall of other superstars. One punch wasn't enough to satisfy Punk even if he had already successfully broken the nose of the now disfigured man.

The two buddies of the man were apparently wrestling fans as they tugged at the arm of the injured one telling him the wrestling names of each of the surrounding superstars and divas. Too bad the men didn't realize sooner when they were hitting up on AJ and Kaitlyn.

They let the three scamper away before finally letting Punk go. Punk didn't even care to chase after the men as he scanned the room for AJ. He found Kaitlyn safely taking a close position between Alex and Zack, who had been looking on.

"Where is she?" Punk muttered sweeping over the room with his eyes.

"Punk." John alerted tapping his back he caught Punk's attention. He was point to the side exit of the bar where Kofi was standing with the door open waving them over.

Punk and John maneuvered there way past the people. Getting to the door they could hear the stomach churning hacks before they saw AJ hunched over. Vomit splashed when it hit the ground drops of it falling on her shoes. Both of the took to standing back as the small woman emptied her body.

Kofi, the braver one, went to her side. He rubbed her back soothingly. He didn't even care when some of the splash hit on his own shoes as well. "Gonna be OK?" Kofi asked.

AJ coughed some wanting the foul taste to be gone from her mouth. She concentrated on her stomach wondering if her stomach would stir up again, not that it had anything left to offer. She gave a small nod when she was certain she wouldn't puke. At least for a while longer.

"OK. Punk, go get the rental." Kofi directed.

"Why do I have to?" Punk questioned forgetting where they had just been.

"Besides the fact that you have the keys. You're the only sober person besides AJ here." Kofi reminded. "John, go get Kaitlyn, Alex, and Zack."

John nodded not arguing. He went back inside as Punk went to the parking lot.

"Sorry." AJ muttered lightly leaning her body against the brink wall of the building.

"No problem, AJ. Guess you really shouldn't have gone out tonight. We'll wait till you feel better. Then we'll all go out again." Kofi assured.

AJ forced a small smile knowing she wasn't going to better till 9 months from now. "Next time, we're going to Denny's." She said.

John returned to the alley way with the other three. Kaitlyn quickly stepped over to AJ. The two women locked into a hug.

Punk pulled the car at the opening of the alley. Waiting as they all shuffled out. Alex and Zack immediately climbing into the far back of the SUV. John and Kofi waited for Kaitlyn and AJ before they decided their seats.

"AJ, do wou wanna ride in the back?" John asked gently for the girl's condition.

AJ looked up with tired eyes looking at Punk patiently waiting in the driver's seat. "Front." She said simply. They opened the door for her staying close by while she climbed into the vehicle high off the ground.

She felt almost like a child as Kofi pulled on her seat belt handing off to Punk to buckle her in. Normally she would hate this. But at this moment being treated with such care was refreshing. Plus when Punk leaned over she was able to get another whiff of the smell of his skin. Her stomach relaxed.

John, Kofi, and Kaitlyn all filled into the middle seats. And they were off back to the hotel.

AJ closed her eyes as she listened to the group converse. The conversation mostly lingering on the men that had been a few minutes away from getting their asses kicked by one CM Punk. The same person who strangely hadn't said a word on the subject while everyone else had a very animated discussion on how he punched the one guy out.

She cracked her eyes open slightly looking to Punk. His eyes were on the road. A cocky smirk on his lips as he drove. AJ smiled lightly. Shutting her eyes again she snuggled into the seat. She sound of the conversation behind her lulling her to sleep.

* * *

AJ woke up with a start. Running from the bed to the bathroom. Quickly dispensing whatever was in her stomach. She didn't even think there was anything in her stomach.

Taking deep breaths the leaned her back against the tub, sitting on the floor.

She was trying to remember how she got back to the hotel room. Last thing she remembered was being in the car, but she fell asleep. She guessed they had carried her in. Used her key card from her pocket and left her to rest for the night.

She cradled out of the bathroom. She found the clock on the night stand. It read 11:50. AJ instantly groaned. She had a flight scheduled for 12:00. There was no possible way she'd make it in time.

She hurried to her feet though gathering her things. Her check out time was 12 and the sooner she could make it to the airport the sooner she could get the next flight for the show.

She didn't bother organizing her items as she tossed them in her two suitcases. Only caring if the lid could zip closed. She did one last sweep over the room. Looking at the clock it was already 12:15.

She growled throwing the door open she tossed them both from the room. Letting the door shut behind her as she entered the hall. She looked at the suitcases wondering why she didn't just curl in a ball and go back to sleep when she had the chance. She doubted there would be another available flight till at least that night. Which meant spending the entirety of her day in an airport and the next on a plane.

"AJ!" She jumped slightly at the voice. Seeing Kofi and Punk walking towards her from down the hall. They both had their bags with them, so they were probably going to check out now also.

"Hey." She said. Not able to even fake a convincing smile as she waved at them.

"Still not feeling well from last night?" Kofi asked.

"Not even close." AJ sighed. "Plus, I've already missed my flight." She confessed.

"Oh man." Kofi looked over his shoulder.

Punk could already tell by the sad and gentle expression what Kofi was thinking. He sighed quietly. Throwing his head back for a second before waving him on to go ahead.

"Hey, AJ." Kofi said turning back to the small diva struggling to get both of her suitcases standing. "How about you ride with me and Punk? We have the tour bus. You can lay down and rest more." He offered.

AJ blinked looking at the two. "Really?" She asked. Foolishly her eyes were starting to build with tears. Maybe she was already becoming emotional because of hormones, but she was so relieved from their offer.

Kofi nodded with a smile. Punk giving a small nod of his head as well.

"Thank you." AJ said letting some of her tears escape. She hugged Kofi and Punk. Not even noticing how Punk stiffened slightly at her touch.

She got the smaller suit case standing. And before she got grab the other on Punk lifted it up.

"If you still aren't feeling well you shouldn't be straining yourself." Punk reasoned.

AJ bit her lip. Giving a light smile she walked with them to the elevator.

* * *

Punk was first on the bus climbing the steps. He knew AJ was behind him and Kofi was behind her. He went back to the master bedroom, or his room setting down both his and AJ's bag.

AJ followed him nervously setting the smaller suitcase she had next to the one he had carried.

"OK, I have 1 rule." Punk said gaining her undivided attention.

"No number 2, in the bathroom. If you need to then we'll stop. Also I'll get the bucket we use when Kofi has a hang over in case you want to puke." He directed.

"OK, should I sleep on one of the bunks?" AJ asked ready to go back down the hall.

"You'll be more comfortable here." Punk said.

"This is your room." AJ said. She could feel herself blushing as she look at the large bed.

"It's fine." Punk assured. "I hardly sleep anyway."

"I don't either, usually." AJ remarked sadly. Silently still berating herself for missing her flight.

"Yeah. Well you look like hell, so you might want to." It was a joking comment that earned him a glared. Punk smiled in return. "It's a joke. Get some rest." Punk said directing her to the bed.

AJ childish stuck her tongue out before climbing onto the mattress. Resting her head on the pillow all she could smell was Punk. She relaxed into the sheets easily falling asleep. Not even hearing what Punk said anymore.

Punk had left the bedroom returning with the bucket he had mentioned earlier. See AJ already fast asleep on his bed. His mind flashing to memories of last time she had come on his bus. He shifted lightly as the memories made a tightening feeling in his groin.

He left the room assuring himself that those times were over...

* * *

**A/N: OK for this whole pregnancy angle. I'm a little wary. I'm 19 and have NEVER been pregnant. So anyone out there that would be able to help me with the progression. Mostly for like doctor appointments. Most of other things I know from 5 years of health classes and television.**

**NOW! For the Crash and Burn sequel sneak peak. The name of the this story, "Not Yet Over"**

* * *

How many times had he walked through the curtain? Went out to the crowds. Whether they hated him or loved him it always brought that same thrill. His only addiction, besides maybe caffeine. But he was about to go cold turkey.

The music hit.

He walked out. A mic already in his hands. Fans screaming with anticipation of what he was gonna say. It would not be anything they expected. He had planned this for that few months...well actually years. He had thought about what he would say, what he would do. It haunted his mind since he entered the company...

How was he gonna leave it?...**  
**

* * *

**A/N: I know some or most of you might have questions now. And I don't wanna answer many cause they might give it away. But go ahead and ask. If I can answer you I will.  
**


	15. Chapter 14xTraveling Company

**A/N: Update is short, but I'm setting it up for more later. Also we have a guest cameo in this story.  
**

* * *

By the time AJ woke up it was already very late in the day. Well actually the sun was already beginning to set when she got up. She was shocked to say the least. In the past nights since she realized she was pregnant she hadn't gotten through more than a few hours of sleep before she woke up sick and running to the bathroom again.

She didn't even feel very nauseous. For once she was actually kinda hungry. She was somewhat cautious as she stepped out towards the front of the bust.

"GOD DAMNIT!"

The yell made her jump. She moved closer slower taking tiny steps on the shaky bus as it moved down the road. She realized the yell was from Punk. He was seated or rather laying across the couch. The game controller in his hands with his eyes focused on the large tv screen.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty finally awake."

AJ jumped at the voice from behind her. Looking back she saw Colt Cabana. She had no idea he was there till now. A blush rose to her cheeks in embarrassment looking back towards Punk and Kofi. They had paused the game and were looking back in her and Colt's direction. It only made her blush further feeling like she was on some sort of display.

"You do realize Sleeping Beauty woke up from a kiss?" Kofi commented.

"Of course, I brought her back to life and even defeated the dragon." Colt joked. His large arm going across her shoulder.

AJ's eyes firmly planted on the ground. Embarrassment and nerves making it too hard to look up. She afraid to see Punk's expression.

"You do realize she's been sick and throwing up the past few days." Kofi commented.

"If Colt actually kissed her then she would be throwing up right now." Punk said.

AJ looked up seeing Punk had moved to be sitting on the far end of the couch. "Come here." He said motioning her to move closer.

She took slow steps. She could trip easily on even ground, so tripping on a moving tour bus wouldn't be too hard for her. When she was close enough Punk took her arm guiding her to sit next to him. She blinked when he set the controller in her hands.

"You can play. I've lost enough for one day." Punk groaned.

"OK, that's not fair. You can't make me face 'Geek Goddess AJ'!" Kofi called out.

"Already afraid?" Punk asked a smug, cocky sound to his voice. AJ stifling a giggle next to him.

"Says the man having AJ fight his battles for him." Kofi retorted.

Punk made a snarl. Snatching Kofi's controller. "Fine, I'll play her first since you're too scared." Punk retorted.

It didn't take long or much effort for AJ to beat all of the three men in barely anytime at all. And three times over.

"I give!" Colt called finally accepting defeat.

AJ smiled innocently. Surely each of these guys could destroy her in a wrestling match. But when it came to video games she was unbeatable.

A loud grumble filled the cabin. And much to the surprise of everyone it hadn't come from any of the three men.

"I guess it's time we stop off for some food." Kofi said.

"Thank god cause I really got to shit." Colt said eagerly.

Punk let out a long groan next to her. "As long as you aren't doing it on the bus." He sighed. He turned to AJ setting a gentle hand on her back. "Do you have a preferences? Probably should get something that will be easy on your stomach."

AJ had hardly heard a word he said. Her entire body felt on fire with the small touch. She only gave a silent nod.

"AJ, you don't have to afraid to talk. Th- OK they do bite, but only for fun." Kofi joked getting a glare from both of the Chicago men that he only ignored. "Do you want something to drink for now?"

"Pepsi." Both Punk and Colt called.

"I was asking AJ, but fine." Kofi said pulling out two cans of diet pepsi. "AJ?"

"Water."

"Water it is." Kofi said. He took out a water bottle for her and himself. Passing out the drinks.

"OK, so what we eating?" Colt questioned.

"I wanna tacos." AJ piped up.

* * *

AJ was practically inhaling the food. She barely chewed the food before swallow. She didn't even realize how three men were staring at her with wonder of how much her small body had ingested.

"AJ, wait a second!" Kofi cut in. Putting a hand on her shoulder. "You've been sick. If you overload you're stomach then you'll just be throwing up again."

AJ stopped mid bite when Kofi had called her name. She started to process what he was saying. She knew was eating fast, but it was really hard. The smell of the food made her want more. But she knew she needed to slow down also. She didn't have much luck keeping food down the last few days.

She took the bite and this time took her time setting her food down for the moment and letting her stomach digest what she already swallowed.

"You've been sick since Monday. Did the trainers find anything or do you need to see your physician?" Punk asked curious to her condition.

"Um yeah, I'm going to see a doctor after the PPV, well after Raw." AJ said taking a sip of the water bottle.

"We're gonna pass through Jersey soon. Do you want to stop there and you could see them sooner?" Punk asked.

"We can't be late for the show." AJ said.

"AJ, we won't be late. Plus you only have one segment and my match isn't till the end. Kofi's is like half-way. It isn't even Sunday yet. We'll have enough time. Go call your doctor." Punk ordered.

AJ was hesitant, but did as Punk asked. Pulling away from the table she took out her phone. Her hands were shaking as she dialed the number.

"Umm hello? Doctor Yan? Umm is there anyway you could seen me later today?" AJ asked nervously.

"Of course. I'm glad you changed you mind and decided to come in sooner." The voice on the other end said. "Will you be bringing the father?"

AJ nervously looked over her shoulder. Punk was looking over to her at that moment. She gave a weary smile to his gentle one. AJ turned her head away again, "Maybe." She answered before hanging up.

She went back to the table sitting next to Kofi. She looked at the half eaten taco and grimaced. She pushed the food away. "I lost my appetite."

* * *

**A/N: OK! I'm in the air on whether Punk should learn next chapter or wait a little longer, but I'll figure that out soon. I have 4 hours till Raw airs and I promise as soon as I see it I'll get on an update for Hostage.  
Also I have a lot of fun writing Colt. Mostly in my other story, but he is still a lot of fun to write.  
**


	16. Chapter 15xSecrets

**A/N: OK, people new chapter.  
**

* * *

AJ had them park as close as they could to her apartment building. There was no way she was gonna pull up in a big tour bus to her doctor's office. She'd look like some groupie whore not that she felt like she wasn't any.

She walked the three floors up the steps opening the door for the men. She went over to her neighbors lightly knocking on the door. "Mrs. Reynolds!" She called.

The door opened to a woman in her mid-fifties. "Oh AJ, I didn't think you'd be back till Tuesday." The woman said.

"I managed to make it early." AJ said. She smiled as she looked down at the small dog that was jumping at her feet. "Did you miss me Nacho?" She asked the dog lifting the small dog up into her arms. The dog's answer to her question being licks to her cheeks, chin, nose and anywhere else on her face.

"I'll get his stuff later. And I think I'm gonna take him with me for the next few shows." AJ said.

"Whatever you need to do sweet heart." The woman gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you!" AJ called back as she took the few steps back to her apartment. She stepped inside giggling as her tiny dog started to growl at their guests.

"Nacho be good." She cooed. Bouncing the small dog to gain the attention of the canine, but he didn't see to care.

"Nacho, quit." Punk said. Fearlessly he reached out taking the small dog from AJ and holding it in the bend of one arm against his chest. The small dog stopped working on defending the house and went to licking Punk.

"He really likes you." AJ said. She was mildly stunned at how quickly the tiny dog had warmed up to him. Usually she left him with her neighbor cause he wouldn't take kindly to strangers.

"Punk loves dogs." Kofi commented.

"And dogs love him...maybe cause he looks so much like one." Colt joked getting a glare from both Punk and Nacho. "Punk has a mini me."

Punk and Nacho both growled at the man, but the threatening sound only made Colt and Kofi burst out with laughter. AJ forced herself not to do the same.

Her eyes glanced to the clock checking the time. "Sorry guys, I have to go to doctor now. You can stay here, watch tv, play with Nacho, just don't do through my underwear." After the final statement she and the other two men were looking right to Colt.

"What?!" Colt said not taking kindly to their accusatory stares.

"Nacho, if he goes near AJ's stuff you can bite him." Punk told the tiny dog. Nacho eagerly wagged his tail very excited for the opportunity to attack the strange man.

"OK, I need to go. I'm already pushing it by asking to be seen today." AJ said trying to rush out the door.

"Hold up!" Punk called after. "You aren't going alone." Punk said. He passed Nacho off to Kofi and followed after her.

"Punk, I can go alone. I'm a big girl." She said it smoothly. But really she did want Punk to go. She needed someone there.

"AJ, I'm going whether you like it or not." Punk said.

AJ only sighed. Looking at the man in his gray hoodie and cub's hat. "Fine. But just so you know I told you not to come." She said not wanting to get all the blame for him finding out her secret.

* * *

AJ drove the way there since Punk had no idea where they would be going anyway. Even though he did vaguely recognize some areas from when the WWE had come for shows. He had sometimes gone driving around. He looked out the window seeing a large building. That probably had about 50 different doctors in the building.

AJ parked the car. And they both got out. "Do you know the room number?" Punk asked as they entered the building ready to check the chart if she didn't.

"I do." AJ said scurrying over the elevator button and pressing the up arrow key.

"You look really nervous." Punk commented. "Should Kofi had come instead?" He asked knowing they're past interactions.

"No. I'm glad it's you...Just don't be mad." AJ said as the elevator doors open and they stepped on.

AJ pressed for the third floor.

Punk let the doors close before he went to speak again. "AJ, you're acting really weird." Punk sighed not knowing what involving AJ's health could make him mad.

The elevator opened. AJ stepped out first leading them down the hall. When she finally stopped she quickly slipped inside the door not even holding the door for Punk as he read the sign on the door.

'Dr. Yan OBGYN'

"...Oh crap." Punk cursed.

* * *

By the time the doctor had called for AJ, Punk was more nervous than see was. He had been silent since he walked in the waiting room. Hadn't said a word. It made AJ nervous, but he was still with her. Even if she had to almost slap him to get his attention when they were called back.

"I am so glad you brought the father. It really is best that both of you are here. " Dr. Yan said. It was a fairly young asian woman. She had a bright smile and had a similar body type as AJ, small and thin. She had her dark black hair pulled into a pony tail. "Now AJ you told the medics in the WWE ran some tests and found that you were pregnant on Monday. They didn't tell you how long though." The doctor reviewed.

"No. They told me that I should go to the hospital when I found out so I could get immediate care. But I didn't feel comfortable doing that." AJ said fidgeting in the seat.

"That's understandable. Sadly we're gonna need to take more blood and urine. Though the urine isn't really that hard, but no one likes needles." The doctor spoke lightly. "And you aren't on any medications correct?"

"No." AJ answered.

"And you're both 'straight-edge', so there isn't any worry about drugs, alcohol or cigarettes. But AJ, you're gonna have to cut out caffeine. Coffee, tea, and soda. There are some caffeine free sodas, but I would still only drink those on occasion." Dr. Yan suggested.

AJ nodded in understanding listening intently. Glancing to Punk briefly he still looked like he was processing the idea of being a father in his own head.

"OK. Obviously you are gonna put on some weight. Considering you're in perfect health you should still be able to work out some. I wouldn't do anything to strenuous. Yoga is great. Walking, swimming has been very relaxing for pregnant women." The doctor listed. "Now I know your job is physical, but you should refrain from any of the wrestling. Might not be too hard considering your new position as General Manager. And it won't cause any harm to the fetus, so as long as you don't do anything too rough you can still have sex."

AJ's cheeks were burning red. Dr. Yan was giggling at the statement or just the reaction. Punk seemed to be paying attention now also.

"Oh you two are so modest. You do realize that having sex is what got you here. It isn't a secret anymore." The doctor assured them.

AJ's cheeks only flamed more looking at her lap. Punk was looking away also going back to his thoughts.

"OK, a nurse if gonna take you blood. She'll also give you a cup to fill up in the bathroom. After you finish that change into the robe so I do a pelvic exam." Dr. Yan told her before leaving the room.

* * *

The rest of the visit went well. There were no issues and apparently she was already in her 8th week. AJ had counted back in her head still unsure of when that actually was. Which she realized was back on her first night as GM.

She also realized why she had gotten pregnant.

Many of the divas including herself were on the pill. WWE actually were active in making sure they had the item and back during the time as an NXT diva they had stressed back stage how important they were. How anytime they had sex would be taking a risk with their career should they become pregnant.

With her new promotion AJ also gain a lot of new responsibilities. She had to forgotten one of the pills or not taking it on time.

She wouldn't be half as upset with herself if Punk would finally say something! At least she still knew she wasn't the only one at fault.

She pulled into an empty parking lot away from her building and anyone that might peek inside the windows. "Punk, please say something? Punk!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Punk asked not looking at her.

"I didn't even know what to say. We were friends...I didn't want to ruin that." AJ looked down unable to look at him. "You know neither of us are ready for kids...I should just..." Her voice trailed off unable to say the word they both knew she was thinking.

"You aren't getting an abortion." Punk said. Turning his body in his seat he looked at her. "AJ, you're right, I was not planning for kids any time soon. But...I don't want you to get rid of this one." Punk said.

"And we're gonna have this kid. I'm not saying we're gonna have a relationship other than that. But I'm gonna make sure you and this child stay safe and healthy." Punk leaned over the center kissing her temple lightly.

* * *

**A/N: OK! Please review?  
**


	17. Chapter 16xSleeping Habits

**A/N: Lots of fluff! This is NOC...or well after NOC.  
**

* * *

"What are you still doing in wet clothes?" Punk questioned with a scowl.

He had just finished him match. It may have been a draw and the call was 'controversial' to some, but he didn't care as long as the title was still with him. He set down the mat and stepped over to AJ. Her hair was near dry, but her clothes were still damp and clinging to her skin.

"You're gonna get sick." He said setting down the title belt.

"I don't have anything to change into." She sounded like a void of emotion. All energy drained out of her body. The pregnancy was not treating her well today. She had thrown up multiple times that day. She had missed a lot of the matches because of it. She didn't have any energy.

"Why not change into something of mine?" Punk sighed. He went to his bag pulled out a clean shirt. Stepping over he dropped the shirt next to her. "Come on, AJ. You know if you get sick it will only be worse."

AJ slowly moved her hands up unbuttoning the white top. Removing the top and her black blazer she set them aside. She looked up seeing Punk eyes wandering her body. "Umm Punk?" She questioned feeling self conscious as his eyes trailed her form.

"Sorry, you don't look like your showing any yet." Punk commented.

"No...I don't think I put on much weight either. But it's only been 8 weeks, so there's more time." AJ said. Her hands ran across her abdomen lightly stroking across the area where their developing baby was. "Dr. Yan says it will be fine. I just hope my stomach calms down."

"shut up, Paul."

Triple H and Paul Heyman both entered the room.

"Quit fight!" Punk snapped at them. "What do you need?" Punk sighed. Picking up the shirt he handed it to AJ keeping a watchful eye as she slipped it on.

"I talked to Vince and he's thinking of cutting what was going to happen between you and AJ. We're worried it could become to stressful considering the pregnancy." Triple H explained.

"I can do it." AJ said. She was trying to sound forceful even if everything in her voice just said she wanted to sleep.

"AJ-" Punk was ready to argue, but AJ wasn't having it.

"NO! I worked really hard for this. No one is taking this from me!" She snapped.

The three men looked at each other. They knew they couldn't argue with her. She had worked hard and she deserved to continue on the path. She didn't want the pregnancy to take that away.

"OK, AJ, I'll talk with Vince again." Hunter said.

"As long as she doesn't have to do any matches or take any bums she should be fine." Heyman spoke.

"Yeah." Hunter sighed. "We'll have to change some things, but we'll make it happen." He said before heading out the room.

"OK, show's over and you need to sleep." Punk sighed turning his focus back on AJ as she let out a large yawn. "When we get to the bus you need to take your vitamins."

"Yeah, yeah...nag." AJ pouted.

"Hungry for anything?" Punk asked throwing his large gym on his shoulder.

"No."

Punk only sighed. He looked over to Paul. "I have to take our stuff. Can you walk her? She's about to pass out and I don't want her hurting herself just getting to the bus."

"Sure." Paul said walking as Punk grabbed the items and started out of the locker room. "Come on AJ, sooner you get to the bus the sooner you can sleep." Paul said giving a smile to the woman.

"I guess. " AJ pushed off the bench. Her legs wobbled slightly, but she steady herself on her own. Paul stood close by as she walked ready for if she needed any assistance.

She was adverse to taking it though. Not because of who it was from, but ever since the news of her pregnancy people treated her like a tiny doll that could get broken with the slightly mishandling. Another reason she was not willing to let them cut all the previous made storyline plans. Just because she was pregnant didn't mean she couldn't do her job...At least for now she still could.

Punk met them outside the bus door. His arm wrapped around her waist when she got close letting her lean against him. "Thanks Paul. See you at the next show." Punk said bidding goodbye to the man.

Paul gave a small nod and left them. Going on his own to the next show.

Punk could feel AJ's weight starting to become heavier. "AJ, you need to stay awake a little longer."

AJ groaned against him. She wanted sleep and Punk was really warm and comfortable. Even if he was smelled of sweat and his body was damp with the fluid.

Punk hands guided her to the steps. He didn't wait for her to gain the energy to step onto the bus. He lifted her himself setting her down on each step for a moment before helping her to the next. Following behind her closely as he guided up the steps.

Once the steps were finish AJ was more than able to move on her own down the flat floor of the bus. Shuffling her feet down the narrow bath to the Master bedroom. While Punk busied himself with getting her prenatal vitamins and a bottle of water. She sat on the bed forcing herself not to lay down yet cause Punk would only wake her again to take the vitamins.

"OK, take these and then you can sleep." Punk assured her.

AJ grimaced at the horse pills in Punk's hand. Lightly lifting on she set it on her tongue. Quick as she could manage she took the opened water bottle and took a large gulp. The water did little to ease the pill down her throat, but she couldn't have even gotten it down without the water. She took a few deep breathes. She could feel the pill making its way down her esophagus.

She glared at the other pill in Punk's hand. She knew Punk wouldn't let her sleep with out taking it. Picking it up she repeated the same process she had done with the first. Passing the water bottle back to Punk.

"Go to sleep. I'm gonna be in the cabin or one of the bunks." Punk explained.

"Are Kofi or Colt coming with us?" AJ asked wearily. She was only mildly interested in the information.

"Kofi's riding with Truth. They aren't took excited about losing the titles." Punk explained watching her as she crawled beneath the blanket.

"Well they did lose to Daniel and Kane." AJ mused.

Punk chuckled lightly as she got comfortable in the mattress. "The Heath Slater of tag-teams."

"Hey! My idea isn't that much of a train wreck!" AJ whined.

"You know if you have enough energy to argue maybe you don't need to sleep." Punk said silencing her as she rested her head on the pillow. He smiled lightly and left her to sleep. He went to the front sitting on the couch as the driver got everything ready and made sure they were clear to leave.

Punk was tired also. He didn't want to say he was more tired than AJ, at least not to her face. He had to fight with Cena. Which is an exshauting task, but he didn't want to compare it to actually having a child inside of him. Plus he hadn't been puking on and off the past week.

He closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Punk didn't know when it was that he felt a poke on his body. He tried to ignore it, but it poked him again. He swapted at whatever it was disturbing his rest.

"Punk." The small whine made him slowly open his eyes.

AJ was standing over him. She had stripped her shorts and was only standing in his t-shirt and her panties. She looked just as exhausted as when he had first set her in the bed.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked yawning. He expected to hear that she had puked...Hopefully not in the bathroom.

"I can't sleep." AJ whined.

Punk's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at her. She had near passed out before they had even gotten on the bus and now she said she couldn't sleep. It was hard to believe, but he was not going to argue with her.

"I don't have sleeping pills." He sighed. "Though I'm not sure you'd be able to take them anyway." He pushed himself up slightly so he was sitting on the couch feeling his muscle ache with protest from his sleeping place.

"I know...Could you just lay with me?" AJ asked. The fear that she would reject him noticeable in his voice.

Punk knew he should say no. When AJ and he talk they both decided that neither were ready for marriage. And though they weren't really ready for a kid either that option had already been decided for them. So certain things were labelled taboo to keep their friendship from spilling into a relationship. Sleeping together was at the top of the list, right under having sex.

Punk would have made the argument to the fact. But he was tired and sore. The idea of actually sleeping in his own bed was more than enough argument for his muscles to give in to her request.

He groaned as he stood up following her down the hall in silent compliance. He watched again as she crawled onto the mattress. He waited a bit before following her movements. He laid down with a sigh of relief as the mattress supported him perfectly.

He laid on his back for a moment forgetting AJ was even there as his muscles relaxed. He became more aware as AJ's small body cuddled against him. He wrapped his arm around her frame as her head rest on his chest.

It didn't take long for either of them to slip into a slumber.

* * *

**A/N: OK! I'm think the next chapter will be on the Wednesday after the following NOC Raw. I don't want every chapter signaled with the show.  
**


	18. Chapter 17xFears

**A/N: OK! New Chapter! Lots of fun so I hope you all enjoy! I kinda skipped ahead to the last that occurred...I couldn't think of anything big enough for the one before. Anyone keeping track of AJ's pregnancy this will mean she is officially 10-11 weeks prego.  
**

* * *

Punk sighed. Running a hand across his face. He knew he was biting himself in the ass when they had the promo. It only made more of an impact cause it was real. He wasn't lying when he said any of it. He knew when he did it would end up like this.

He couldn't say he didn't mean any of it either. He hadn't outwardly admitted it to even himself, but it didn't mean he didn't know that he was resentful towards AJ for being pregnant. He had never planned for this to happen. Neither had she. But went he felt the need to blame someone for this happening it was easier to say it was her fault. Rather than his own.

During the promo had been one of those moments. Surrounded in his work, surrounded by the fans. He kept thinking of how he never wanted children while his life was still in the ring. It was in those moments that he hated AJ the most.

But they weren't in the ring anymore, they were on the bus. And everything he said was a knife to AJ that couldn't be wiped away by saying it was on-screen or for the show. That was only because it was true. He was glad Paul stopped him before he went further...Though Paul's little proposal bit, a priceless moment, hadn't made AJ any less upset.

He wanted to blame it on hormones and mood swings, but he doubted that would pass either. If he had said anything like that to Amy she would thoroughly kick his ass. AJ wasn't Amy...AJ was small, petite, gentle, caring, a little crazy and pregnant.

Punk sighed again listening to her sobs through the bathroom door. He didn't know what to say. Anything he did think of would only serve to make matters worse. He looked into the cabin, Kofi, John, Zack, Alex, and Paul were all sitting there. Everyone's main priority was AJ, but Punk knew he'd also be getting a lecture.

He stepped away from the door. "Can someone else try to get her out of there? I doubt she wants to even see me right now." Punk spoke quietly not wanting her to here him through the door. He didn't want her knowing how pathetic he was.

Paul went up first.

Everyone was silent. They were patiently waiting for what Paul would say and how AJ would react.

"AJ...It's Paul. Look I didn't want to upset you any...You do a good slap by the way." Paul said his voice not as threatening as he usually was.

"Th-thank you." The replied was muffled and it was hard to hear through the door.

"Don't you think it's time to come out now?" Paul asked.

"No." It was a quick reply and her voice was louder and more firm than before.

A silent groan went through the cabin. Paul threw his hands up in defeat, stepping away from the door.

John went up next.

"AJ, do you need anything?" John asked.

Surprisingly the door cracked open. AJ's head poked out gesturing for John to come closer.

They watched in silence. John leaned forward turning his head to the side as AJ whispered in his ear.

"AJ, I don't think that's such a good idea."

AJ's responded with a fierce glare to his protest.

"OK, fine." John sighed. He started walking back to the group. Stopping to stand right in front of the Punk. John raised his hand slapping Punk across the face. "She wanted me to." He defended before Punk could even fix a glare on him.

"OK, that's it!" Punk stormed over to the bathroom door. AJ had already slammed the door shut again. "AJ, get out here now!" Punk yelled.

"NO!" AJ shouted back.

Punk sighed his fight dying as quickly as it came. "AJ, please." He pleaded resting her forehead against the door. "We need to talk and I don't wanna do it through the door."

"...Fine." AJ finally answered.

Punk felt relief to finally see her open the door. Even if she did give him a glare before throwing her nose in the air. She troted off the bedroom, her arms crossed over her chest. He was only glad that she finally had emerged. Though he also realized he was going about to have a fight.

He turned back to the guys signalling them to leave. He didn't bother watching to see if they would before going to the back remembering to shut the cabin door. He looked at AJ. She was standing on her feet impatiently tapping her foot giving him a glare that reminded him of his own mother.

Seeing her like this made him feel at peace with their situation. That even though this wasn't planned and she was still young in her life that they would still be able to pull it off. A small smile coming to his face.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" AJ questioned. Already sounding like a mother.

His smile grew some. "You're gonna be an amazing mom." He saw her expression soften lightly before she refocused. It made him feel that he might have a shot of coming out without her clawing his eyes.

"Compliment me won't get you off the hook." She hissed.

Punk could already tell she was lacking the venom from earlier. But he knew his words would bring it right back, but he needed to tell her. "OK, you wanna know why I said those thing?"

She nodded. A curious glare on her face as she waited for him to finally confess.

"AJ...You know I never wanted kids while I still have that job. I wanted all that traveling and craziness to be over with before I even considered it...So I never know if I ever even wanted kids." Punk sat on the bed looking at his hands not able to look at her face.

"Then maybe you should have just let me end it."

He could hear the choke in his voice. It sickened himself to think she was right. He should have just argreed. She would terminate the pregnancy and there wouldn't be anything else to worry about. But he knew he didn't want that. He didn't want all remnants of their past to die away. Affair or not it was some of the best moments of his life.

"I don't want that." Punk sighed.

"You don't want kids, but you want to keep this one. You aren't making any sense Punk." AJ sighed.

Punk remained silent trying to figure out what he wanted. But AJ decided she had some things to say also.

"Punk, I never wanted them either. I'm only 23. I just started really making myself in the business. What if I lose everything and resent this kid for it?!" She questioned. Her eyes tearing.

Punk didn't even know what she was saying. She thought she was going to be a bad mom? Punk couldn't even wrap his mind around the idea. "AJ, you're gonna be a great mom." He reached out taking her hand. He tugged her over having her sit next to him. "If this kid is gonna hate anyone it will be me."

"Oh yeah. This kid is gonna hate his cool, wrestler, video game playing, and comic book reading father." AJ rolled her eyes.

Punk chuckled. "AJ you do realize you just described yourself also." He said.

For the first time that night a true smile appeared on her face. "So neither us no what we're doing and we're giant kids...This kid doesn't stand a chance."

"Oh they are screwed." Punk laughed pulling her hand up he gave a light kiss to the back of her hand. "You can come in now."

John, Zack, Kofi, and Alex all came barreling in the room.

"We weren't easy dropping or anything." Zack said nervously.

* * *

They had talked with John, Kofi, Alex, and Zack for hours. About different ideas for the baby. Excitement that had previously been lost on the WWE Champion. Now with the confession of his distress he felt free. The weight on his shoulders lifted. In fact he was not even worried anymore about he had not wanted children.

AJ was adamant that she wanted a boy.

John had groaned saying that if it was a boy then they would have two punks to deal with.

AJ hadn't seemed faze by that idea. She wanted to have a little boy.

Punk was certain if they did that AJ would turn the poor kid into a momma's boy. The kid would be wrapped around AJ's finger as much as he was.

Punk was not even sure what gender he would want. Really he just wanted a health kid. It broke his heart when he went to Make-a-Wish visit with kids that would not even make it to their 12th birthday. He didn't know how those parents coped with that, but they were all a lot stronger than he was.

Zack brought up the idea of having a girl. Suggesting that AJ and her could share clothes when the girl got bigger. Punk had to intervene from AJ tackling Zack into the floor.

With that Punk decided to call it a night.

He kicked John, Alex, Zack and Kofi out of the bedroom. Since they were already on the road there wasn't an option of kicking them off the bus. Though he had thought of it and AJ had said to kick Zack off. But that was probably only because of her hormones...He thought at least.

He crawled into the bed next to AJ. He felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. AJ cuddled against him. He pulled her in closer liking the warmth her body provided.

"Night Punk."

"Night AJ."

Their lips connected briefly in a chaste kiss...

* * *

**A/N: If anyone is actually paying attention to the idea of this story I hope you realize how important that small kiss is...If you don't then look at the title.**

**Anyway! Review! I would really like to get more for this story, though I kinda make up for the lack in Hostage. Also sorry for lack of update on 'Not Yet Over' I wrote it in my notebook and I'm terrible lazy on typing it.**


	19. Chapter 18xRisky Bets

**A/N: Colt is back!**

[12 weeks prego]

* * *

"OK! Place your bets!"

Colt had arrived at the house show. He originally said he was there to take care of AJ...Or take care of Punk. But since they weren't fighting, or even talking, he started working on something more on entertaining.

"Colt, taking bets is pointless. I already know it is going to be a boy." AJ assured sitting next to him. He had pulled an unused cargo trunk for a table as he sorted yellow legal pads and a metal money box.

"I'll believe you when I see the sonogram and the doctor tells you." Colt assured.

"I'm not going to have the doctor tell me." AJ countered.

"So you know it is gonna be boy so much that you are going to wait till the day you actually give birth?" Colt questioned giving her a look that said 'seriously?'

"Yes. I don't need a doctor to tell me what I already know." AJ said proudly holding her head up high.

"Punk's right you are crazy." Colt said turning back to the work. Not before feeling the sharp pain of AJ pinching his arm. He flinched away from her giving a small cry of pain. "Evil too." But at this insult she only smiled.

"What are you even going to do with the money?" AJ asked as Colt prepared to take bets.

"I'm gonna sound like a softy, but all the winnings go to getting the baby whatever stuff is needed." Colt sighed.

"Hmmm...If that's what is for maybe I should have the doctor tell me. That way we'll know what to buy." AJ said looking over the three legal pads. One labelled for Girl, one for Boy, and another for twins. She grimaced at the possibility of having two kids. She doubt she could take the one. Two would just be a nightmare, especially if she tried to keep her career going after.

"It's only for betting AJ. "Colt assured her.

"If it actually happens then I'm gonna say it's your fault." AJ said leaning back in her seat.

"Colt, didn't I tell you that this idea was stupid." Punk said walking up with Paul Heyman on his side.

"You won't say it's stupid when this money gets you enough diapers for a year." Colt countered. Sticking his tongue out like a child at his best friend. "So are you gonna make a bet?"

"Why would I bet money that's just gonna come back to me?" Punk questioned.

"Well your baby momma is convinced that she's having a boy. Don't you wanna put your money where her mouth is?" Colt questioned.

"Not especially." Punk said. He had stepped close enough to AJ that she was able to pinch him like she had Colt. Punk's muffled his squeak of pain and took a large step back. Locking into a silent glare that he would never win with her. "Fine." He sighed. Pulling out his wallet only to have it snatched from his hands the next moment.

He looked on with a glare as Colt pulled the cash from his wallet. "OK, one hundred dollars says you'll be getting a little baby boy." Colt cheered writing down the bet amount and Punk's name on the boy sheet.

Punk snatched his wallet back. "Who bets a hundred dollars on something like this?" He hissed.

At that moment Derrick Bateman came running up slapping the money down on the makeshift table top. "300 says twins!" He yelled panting like he had run a mile.

Colt gave Punk a mocking grin. AJ's mind fell back into the horror of the idea of two children. Paul only looking on not sure whether to be amused or horrified by their game.

* * *

The show had gone on and AJ had been sent a adviser. Mostly for appearances it seemed cause the man didn't seem to know a damn thing about dealing with wrestlers or anyone that could beat to pulp with one hand tied behind his back. AJ had a lot of amusement scaring him.

"Colt! How are the bets?" AJ asked stepping over toward him.

"Sorry to tell you any, but most people are betting for the girl." Colt informed. He wasn't frowning at the fact. He had gotten a lot of money. He had even put in 400 of his own money...Of course he voted for a girl.

AJ frowned. "I told you it's gonna be a boy. I can feel it." She reminded.

"I know, AJ, I know. But I guess people don't have faith in your motherly instincts." Colt told her trying to feign innocence.

"Has anyone put money on boy?" AJ asked not sure whether to be annoyed or sad that they didn't have faith in her first instinct as a mother.

"Besides Punk, Kofi, Kane, Justin, Matt, Natalya, and Kidd." Colt listed.

"Awww Kane is such a softie." AJ cooed looking over Colt's shoulder at the pages. Her eyes widened at the amount of money people had put down. Punk's bet of a hundred was almost low compared to others. "Colt...are sure these are the bet amounts?" AJ asked nervously.

"Yeah, this baby is gonna be so spoiled." Colt smiled looking at the box that held all of the cash.

AJ's eyes glanced over the 'girl' sheet. Colt was right there were a lot more names. Her eyes found Colt, John, Zack, Alex, Eve, and Sheamus. Those were only a few of the ones that she saw. "You bet against me?" AJ said giving a mock glare to Colt.

"Oh must of written it down in the wrong column." Colt said giving a nervous laugh.

"Miss Mendez?"

AJ and Colt both looked at the man they had both been ignoring.

"What?" AJ asked annoyed he had cut in on her conversation.

"Shouldn't your time be better spent working." He suggested.

AJ raised a questioning brow. Was this guy actually telling her how to do her job? Wasn't he just suppose to be some figure head? She scowled lightly before looking back at Colt turning her questioning look on him silently asking him if the man just said that.

Colt nodded also confused. He wondered how big of balls this guy had to order around AJ. Not even Punk could do that...Even if he liked to think he did.

"Oooook." She said slowly. "See you later Colt."

* * *

"How could you kick me out from ring side?!" Heyman snapped at her.

"You and Punk wanna bitch about referees being fair or not! I called that match down the middle! You were doing you job to help Punk get his foot to the rope and I was doing mine by kicking you out!" AJ yelled.

She glared at the man. Something in her gut had her questioning things. She didn't know if Paul was saying he wanted her job for the show or if he was actually going after it. either way she didn't like it. She didn't like the 'adviser' who was shaking in his shoes at the pathetic berating Wade had given on her job performance...That remind her she needed to find a tough opponent for Wade, someone to stop that barrage in its tracks.

"Hello AJ! Punk lost! Cause you kicked Vickie out and Dolph like the momma's boy he is followed after her!" Paul snapped bringing her back out of her thoughts.

"Guess what? That's not my fault. Go complain to them and leave me alone." AJ said.

Paul was about to speak again, but stopped when he saw Punk coming.

AJ turned seeing Punk as well. A mischievous smile on her lips as he stepped forward. "Punk." She smiled at him as he stepped in front of her not even taking a second glance at Paul.

"Let's go." Punk said.

"What?! Punk!" Heyman snapped. But he was ignored as the pair walked off going to the garage.

* * *

Punk didn't feel like fighting with AJ.

He wanted to, but after that choke slam he couldn't find the energy. He didn't give a second glance to her or Colt before stalking off to bed. All he wanted was sleep. Of course that never came easy, so he just laid down with his eyes close trying to relax.

"Punk..." Her voice was light as she came into the room. He didn't respond, but she moved into the room crawling on the bed. The lights were already off for the night and she probably just thought he was asleep.

AJ looked at his sleeping face. He still looked like he was in pain. She felt some guilt for what had happened, but with the growing threat that she might not have her job much longer she didn't really think about anything else. She leaned down kissing the scar left from the cut made during her match.

She studied his features imagining how they would combine with her own to create their child. She could imagine it in her mind. A small baby boy dressed in a 'in punk we trust' creeper. She smiled wide for a moment at the image.

She frowned the next remember the risk she had taken by being the guest referee. Granted she had experience with it, but she hadn't had much luck being around matches. From being run down by Big Show back when she was with Daniel as his on screen girlfriend, to being knocked off the apron. She knew she was suppose to be more careful than she had been by going out there.

She knew they had been fairly careful with her. Kane had even motioned her to move out the way. She hadn't been worried. It was only after that she realized how stupid she had been, but she didn't even have time to berate herself for that since Paul had got in her face about kicking him from ring side.

"I'm sorry." She whispered kissed his scar again. "I'll be more careful. I promise."

She gasped when Punk's arm circled her waist bringing her closer to his chest. "Go to sleep." His voice roughly whispered against her ear.

AJ silently smiled. She closed her eyes getting comfortable in Punk's embrace before doing as he told and going to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know I haven't made an actual fall out from their kiss yet, but trust me something will be coming.  
**


	20. Chapter 19xPregnancy Woes

**A/N: OK! I fucked up on the number of weeks...We're 10-11 right now XP Terrible. Sorry if I confuse anyone  
**

AJ turned looking at her body in the mirror. She was starting to get upset that she wasn't showing much. She could barely notice the change in her body. Sure her pants were a little tighter than usual; The reason she was wearing Punk's work out shorts with the elastic waist rather than her own clothes.

She wore a half top so her belly showed when she walked out to the common area. Punk was watching the TV with Kofi. Colt was sitting with them also, but more focused on the bet money he had collected. She walked over to Punk looking down at him relaxed body.

"Do I look fat?" She asked. Mostly to Punk, but loud enough for the room to hear.

She saw Punk look up at her giving her that 'what-the-hell' confused expression like he didn't know what she had just asked. He opened his mouth to speak. But Colt, who had basically jumped on top him, covered his mouth.

"It's a trap." Colt warningly whispered to Punk.

Punk shoved Colt off. "Never do that again." Punk said glaring at his friend. Turning his head back to AJ, still waiting for an answer. He took Colt's advice though and shut his mouth turning back to look at the TV. Pretending that he had never heard the question.

"Punk!" AJ stomped her foot and slapped his arm.

"I'm not answering that question." Punk said not even looking at her.

AJ scowled walking to the other side of the couch that Punk's feet were she pushed them aside giving herself a place to sit. "I'm not going to get angry."

"AJ, you shouldn't lie." Colt scolded rising from the floor from where Punk had pushed him too. He sat back in his seat looking at her. "It's bad for the baby." He didn't know if it were true or not it was just something to say.

"Colt, shut up." Kofi said. Shaking his head at the man's idea. "AJ, why do you even want to know?" He asked looking at the petite diva.

"I thought I would be bigger by now." AJ frown. She laid her arms over her stomach.

"So you want to look fat?" Colt questioned.

"Kinda."

"Told you it was trap." Colt said turning back to the bet sheets.

AJ pout deepened. She looked back over to Punk who seemed to be ignoring her. She frowned nudging his legs to his attention.

"What?" He questioned her like he hadn't heard any of the conversation.

"Tell me if I got any bigger." She ordered frowning at her baby's father.

Punk went silent, but his eyes stayed on her. His eyes looking over her body carefully. She was still fairly thin. But her ribs weren't as prominent. There was one area that had grown more though that his eyes were drawn to. "You're boobs are bigger." He said plainly. He wasn't trying to be perverted, but it was true.

"Awww, thank you Punk." AJ cooed. Popping up from the couch she kissed his cheek before trotting off to the back again.

Kofi and Colt both had hung jaws. Punk went back to watching the show, a smirk on his face.

AJ smiled the entire day now it seemed.

She sat next to Punk as they ate pizza at a local stop on their way to Washington for the next Raw event. Her morning sickness was beginning to subside recently. She was eager to put on the baby weight. Swallowing the third slice of pizza.

"AJ, you're gonna puke." Punk warned her. He had a lot of experience dealing with her beige eating everytime she got a craving to the point she would wake in the middle of night just to hurl everything out.

AJ only smiled. She leaned against him talking his suggestion on slowing down. Before she had left the bus she put on a tight top that covered her stomach, but accentuated her cleavage. And she put on a pair of her own shorts rather than Punk's.

Punk sighed focusing on his own food. Glancing at AJ briefly to see if she looked ready to puke or any other discomfort.

"So AJ, when exactly do you find out the gender?" Colt asked.

"That's suppose to be at like...15 weeks?" AJ questioned her own answer not really knowing.

"Yeah." Punk said.

"How do you know?" AJ asked.

"I have younger sisters. Pregnancy isn't all new to me." He said taking another bite of his food.

"Have you told your family?" Colt asked raising a brow.

AJ and Punk both went silent. Neither had even thought of telling their parents. AJ new that they would be in New Jersey in only a few weeks so she could tell them then, but she didn't even know when they would be in Chicago again.

"You're mom is gonna kill you." Colt said chuckling as he turned back to his food.

"I'll call her." Punk shrugged not worrying.

"Call her?!" AJ snapped looking at him with wide eyes. "She gonna think I'm a whore!" AJ cried already knowing in her mind that Punk's mom was gonna hate her. She knew she would.

"She won't hate you." Both Colt and Punk spoke on this one.

"How do you know?" AJ questioned giving them both a disbelieving glare.

"Punk's family loves you. When he started the story line with you, they told him to date you." Colt said with a small laugh in his voice.

"Oh...Well, I still don't feel right about you tell them over the phone." AJ pouted.

"Maybe when were in Jersey they can fly out or we can stop be before or after when we get time."Punk said. Turning back to focus on his food.

AJ nodded in acceptance resting her head on the booth. The boys around her continued to eat. A comfortable silence settling over them.

* * *

AJ winced at the taste of the bile in her throat. All she knew was Punk would be saying, 'I told you so.'

She groaned resting her head against the bathroom stale before pulling away. She was already risking ten different types of disease just from being in the bathroom. She scrunched her nose up. Wobbling back up to her feet she flushed the vomit before making her way out the bathroom.

"Water." Punk passed her a water bottle as soon as she stepped out.

She didn't know why, but her heart swelled at the idea he had been standing outside the door waiting for her. The fact she had just emptied her stomach after eating didn't bother her at all anymore.

Punk wrapped an arm around her waist guiding her out of the pizzeria. They had finished eating and it was time to hit the road again. AJ smiled to Kofi and Colt as she stepped on the bus. They both smiled back at her, but they seemed almost confused at how good her mood was.

She made her way to the back. Knowing well that Punk was following her down the hall. He closed the door behind them giving them privacy as they changed.

AJ slipped her pants off and pulled her top over her head. She paused redressing as her eyes found Punk's muscular back. She bite her lip remembering how it felt to touch his skin. Reaching out she didn't have to just remember.

Punk tensed at her touch. It didn't stop her though as she ran her hands over the bare skin of his upper body. "AJ..." Punk's voice was stern. Trying to scold her for her movements. But she didn't care.

She kissed the that covered over his shoulder blade. She continued to kiss at the exposed skin. She smirked when Punk turned around think he was going to give into her advances. Instead he gently pushed her away. She glared at him not happy he was not allowing her to get out her urges.

"AJ, we agreed." Punk said. "We don't need any more regrets."

"Oh yeah like I'm gonna get pregnant." She spat. In her mind nothing was in the way. She was already pregnant so the risk of that happening was gone. Her first semester was ending which also meant risk of miscarriage now was greatly diminished. She really didn't care what argument Punk had cause she had one very solid and unarguable fact to trump them all. That fact being she was very horny.

Punk still rolled her eyes. "AJ, go to bed." Punk ordered forcing her to turn on her around and face the bed.

AJ pouted. The last she wanted to do was sleep. She growled lightly as she crawled onto the mattress. She added extra, hopefully seductive, movements as she got on the bed. Still only wearing her panties and bra. Hopefully it would be enough to entice him. She wiggled under the covers.

She smiled brightly when Punk followed her into the bed. But instead of giving into her will he turned his back on her. Laying on his side.

Moments ago looking at his back had her ready to jump his bones. Now she had an urge to punch it. And she did, but not that it even hurt him any. She made a loud groan of frustration. She rolled on her own side putting her own back up to face his. She didn't know if she was angry or still horny, but she was not having an easy time falling asleep.

She glared at the wall. Another urge to punch Punk for not just screwing her when she asked. IF he had she could be ready for fall asleep...Or screaming his name in the open air and rocking the bus even more than the already light rocking from driving across the road.

When Punk rolled over. His arm falling over her body and pulling her against his chest. She wanted to push him away. She would of to if she had resisted the need to breath. Once her senses took in his stupid smell. That she affectionately call 'Punk', nothing artificial about it. A scent that always calmed her senses. A fact she only liked to believe was because she was carrying his baby.

She started to drift into sleep. "Asshole," She growled under her throat. She didn't like how without even trying he made her forget all the anger she hand. She shut her eyes not even noticing the chuckle in her ear and movement of his chest.

"You really are crazy." Punk whispered. He knew she was already sleeping from the light snore coming from her body. "Guess I'm crazy also." Punk muttered pulling her even closer as he tightened the arm around her body. "I fell in love you."

* * *

**A/N: Still not so much of a fall out, but things are building.  
**


	21. Chapter 20xDating

**A/N: Last Raw was like a gift from GOD for this story! Or rather I should say a gift from Vince lol XD  
It set up some of the ideas I wanted to do for this story. Just perfection!  
**

* * *

John walked backstage after his promo. He did not know to smile or to just be confused by Ryback's sudden appearance. He was still happy with the promo. It had only been a weak, but he had missed the roar of crowd. And the crowd had been loud for him. A large portion of the crowd seemed to be fans tonight. That was probably the best part. He didn't mind getting boo'd, but coming back after only a week of absence it almost relieved him to hear the overwhelming reaction.

He still couldn't figure out what was happening with Ryback. He knew the large man was somewhat and silently putting Punk in his place on the promos, but he made no sense to the 10 time WWE Champion.

John shook his head getting the strange thoughts on the unpredictable Ryback out of his mind. His eyes finding AJ. She stood near by giving him a smile with no one else around it seemed besides the techs. He walked up to the diva not knowing what was going through her head anymore than he did Ryback. "Hey." He gave her a large smile.

"Hi...Umm I wanted to talk to you." AJ said.

John smile flattered for a moment, but he regained it in a second. "OK, what's up?" He asked. Hopefully he was ready for whatever AJ was thinking.

"The things you said in your promo...Well I accept." She said a smile widening on her features.

John searched his mind. He had no clue what the diva was talking about. "What part of the promo?" He asked feeling like an idiot for it. The promo was more another challenge to Punk to build more momentum for the ineviable match.

"You said you wanted to take me on a date. And I accept. I'll see you after the show." AJ patted his chest. Her smile still large. She turned away from him skipping down the hall not even giving John a chance to recover from the shock of it all.

He had only made the suggestion of a date as a joke. He never expected AJ to come up and say that she accepted the date. He had no idea what AJ was think...not that he ever knew. But he did know once Punk found out he'd be in serious shit with the WWE Champion.

* * *

"AJ can date whoever she wants." Punk said simply. The words shocked everyone in the room. Colt, Kofi, John, Paul, and Zack were looking at him like he was insane.

"Punk...We are talking about AJ...Your baby mama?" Colt said slowly and questionably. He was one of Punk's best friends. Normally he could kinda figure him out. He and Punk had gotten along so well right away in their friendship...But now he was sure that Punk had lost his mind.

"I know who we're talking about. AJ is pregnant with my kid, but we aren't together. She can do whatever she wants with John-boy." Punk said sound uncharacteristically cool with the situation.

"OK...I guess I'll just take her out to eat and bring her back..."John sighed. He never actually wanted this, but he didn't want to tell AJ that and hurt her feelings...Or possible get on the wrong side of any pregnancy hormones.

"Just bring her back after. She always forgets to take her prenatal vitamins." Punk said. "Now I have to go get ready to beat the crap out of our boss." Punk said. Throwing his head phones around his neck he pulled his hoodie on and left the room.

* * *

"Sure you're gonna be OK?" AJ asked.

The show was long over. Punk was sitting on bench waiting to be questioned by police, security, and Vince. It was annoying as hell. He made the mistake of retaliating against the fans. But when they were hitting and shoving him he wasn't exactly thinking clear. Plus he was already pissed of prior to the match.

"Go AJ, have fun." Punk waved her off trying not to read into the concerned look on her face.

John came behind AJ looking just as worried, but not all for the same reasons. "We don't have to do this-"

"Will you just go on a freaking date already!" Punk snapped. He didn't want to deal with any of their pity right now. He looked at AJ seeing her anger mask over the hurt from his out-burst.

"Fine." Se huffed. Looping her arm around John's good arm she guided the man away and onto their date.

Punk sighed running a hand across his face. Regret filling his body. He should have told her to stay with him.

* * *

AJ was determined to have a good time on this date. She didn't want to think about Punk at all.

Viciously she bit into her burger. Just as John had suggest they went to In-N-Out, but the got the food to go. John was pretty recognizable, especially since he was still wearing all his gear from the night. So they took the food to an empty parking lot. Sitting on the hood of the rental vehicle.

John nervously shifted next to her, but she chose not to pay attention. "Umm AJ...How's the pregnancy going?" He asked. Trying to create some sort of conversation over the deafening silence.

"Great!" She cheered not sounding as enthusiastic as the word implied. "My morning sickness is almost gone. I'm starting to gain some more weight, I'm having a boy-"

"Seriously, damn I bet girl." John groaned.

AJ promptly slapped his leg hard.

"Oww. What was that for? Everyone was betting." John defended rubbing the sore spot from the area she had abused.

"Everyone is betting against me. I say I'm having a boy and a bunch of people are say girl. Derrick even bet that I would have twins." AJ complained.

"Well at least with twins you could have one of each..." He said timidly not wanting any more abuse.

"No, Derrick bet it would be twin girls...I should put him in a match against Tensai." AJ thought out loud sounding very vengeful.

"Don't do anything that crazy." John said letting a small chuckle out. "So Colt's been around a lot." John said changing the subject.

"Yeah, he's kinda taking time off. He's helping me and Punk out. Hopefully he won't bail the moment he has to change a dirty diaper." AJ said. The smile returning to her face.

"Well if you ever need a diaper changed you can come to me." John said smiling.

"You are going to regret saying that." AJ said laughing at the almost fearful expression run over John's face. "I won't make you do all the work. Punk's gonna have to change diapers also."

"What's going on between you and Punk?" John knew it was a bad topic. It was a subject he had been trying to avoid all night, but he could not keep his curiosity from asking the question.

AJ wanted to be mad. She wanted to say all the terrible things he did. Like rejecting her advances, making her take those terrible vitamins, making her want more of him. She knew these weren't bad really, but they pissed off and confused her. Tears started falling from her eyes. She tossed her food to the side no longer having an appetite.

"Oh god! AJ I'm sorry, please don't cry." John pleaded moving closer to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I love him." AJ sobbed against John's chest gripping his shirt in her fist wishing it was Punk holding her.

"I know, AJ, I know." John soothed. A small smile on his face.

"Uh oh..." AJ said. Her cries suddenly stopping. The smell of John's cologne penetrated her nostrils. The smell was sickening. Without any warning the food she had eaten came up landing directly in John's lap. "Sorry." AJ said meekly pulling away. A large blush against her cheeks in embarrassment.

"No problem." John said keeping his composure. Not to say he wasn't disgusted, but he was not gonna risk upsetting AJ any further. "Why don't I take you back to Punk and you can rest. Plus I could use a shower" John said. Trying to lighten the tense mood.

AJ gave a weak nod still embarrassed by her uncontrollable stomach. She rubbed her abdomen soothingly. "We're going back to daddy now." She whispered lightly under her breath.

* * *

"John, you know when you take someone out to eat...Usually it isn't suppose end in the food coming back up. Though maybe that's how most of your dates go." Punk joked as he looked at the regurgitated food on John's clothes.

"Really? Cause I thought that you'd be used to your date puking after having to spend time with you." John shot back passing AJ off to Punk. "What happened with the thing?" He questioned not wanting the battle of wits to continue longer since he really needed a shower.

"They took a report. Vince isn't giving me much shit for it since the fans around were giving me hell and the security team weren't in place. It'll be fine." Punk said waving off the matter. "Still annoying as hell."

"What so no charges?" John asked.

"Don't think so. Guy barely had a bruise, I did bust his sunglasses though." Punk shrugged. "Well boy-scout, you returned AJ safe and sound. So go take a shower cause you really need one." Punk mused.

"What I don't get a good night kiss?" John questioned with amusement.

"I don't think you need her throwing up anymore on you." Punk answer crudely shutting the door in John's face. He glared at the door a small hope that the door smacked John's face, but he doubted it.

He didn't concentrate on that for long. His eyes found AJ snuggling into his side. "You OK?" He asked.

"Just tired." AJ muttered. She buried her head into his chest. "I don't think the baby likes John." She said.

Punk looked down AJ's body focusing on the area where the child growing. A smile coming over his face. His heart swelling with pride. He looked back to AJ, "I know something the baby does like."

AJ blushed not knowing what he meant. It didn't last long though as he held out the prenatal vitamins to her. She sneered in disgust, but still swallowed the pills with the help of a glass of water. "I hate you." She said no real feelings behind her words.

"Of course you do." Punk smiled knowing that she didn't. But not knowing how strong of feelings she did have.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure how I want to do this story. I have ideas and I was think about maybe skipping further ahead into AJ's pregnancy...But idk. If I don't then this story is going to be VERY long.  
If anyone has any opinions/suggestions then please tell.  
**


	22. Chapter 21xFamily

**A/N: ...OK if the Raw last time was a gift from god then this one that just happened...Well it was crap on the side of Punk and going to the match at Hell in a Cell. Nothing against Ryback so much, but it pisses me off that he's been around for months and is getting the shot when there are so many others that deserved it.**

_**ANYWAY! As for the actual chapter I skipped ahead. AJ is now around 16 weeks into her pregnancy. So we're in mid November after the European tour.**_

* * *

AJ's eye twitched with irritation as she looked at the image in her hands. It was the first picture she got of her baby, but she was not as excited as she was hoping to be. She sighed sinking further in her seat as she looked at the image. The eyes finding the arms, legs and head of her child's tiny body.

She had been so sure. So confident that her little baby was gonna be a boy. One sonogram and 4 different doctor's opinions later, it was confirmed. She was having a girl.

"Quick pouting." Punk scolded. "The baby's healthy, shouldn't you just be happy about that." Punk sighed.

"Of course I am!" AJ argued. "Just now everyone is gonna make fun of me."

"Why? Cause you thought it was gonna be a boy?" Punk asked confused by her trouble.

"Yes!" AJ snapped. She didn't know why she needed to explain it to him. As soon as the doctor said it was girl she was already asking for another doctor's opinion. She wanted that one glimmer of hope that the doctor, who had been doing these things for years, had screwed up.

"AJ, that stuff doesn't matter. We're having a kid. Are you gonna tell me that just because it isn't the little boy you envisioned that you would actually love it any less?" Punk questioned.

"No." AJ pouted. She sunk further into her seat studying the image. In her mind trying to decide which features her baby would have. But all thoughts of that were shoved away when another one came to mind. "What are we gonna name her?"

Punk gave side-ways glance to her before turning back towards the road. All the excitement that had previously been drained from finding out their child would be a girl returning. "I know I want one her names to be Charlie...And the last name is Brooks." Punk said.

"Of course her last name is gonna be Brooks." AJ said. Her lips pursing together some. She looked at the image closely. "Why Charlie?" AJ asked.

"You'll see." Punk said as he pulled into the drive way of the place he had made a home of growing up.

He got out of the car. And went around helping AJ out. There wasn't even time to shut the door before Chaleen was running towards them. Cassie, Chez and Charlie not far behind them.

None of the woman spared him a glance as they surrounded AJ. He could already tell she was confused and over whelmed by the excitement the women were displaying. "OK!" Punk's voice raise breaking through the noise. "Can we at least get inside first?"

"Philip, we're just eager to meet your girlfriend." The oldest of the women said. Giving him a look that almost seemed like a dare to challenge her.

"Fine, but meeting inside would be better don't you think." Punk sighed. Not able to fight with woman even if he wanted to. He was already having to fight the blush away from his cheeks from being called Philip in front of AJ. He really didn't care for his legal name.

* * *

"So you aren't blood related." AJ said. Determining the information. She didn't even realize at first. Punk's physical appearance didn't look like it was much different from the women. Though she already saw that he was the only one with green-eyes.

"No. Phil showed up after leaving his home and he didn't want to go back to his mom and dad so he stayed here. " Chez explained.

"That's amazing." AJ said a smile growing on her features as she looked at the women around Punk. He blended with them seamlessly. She understood why he came here.

"So what's the picture you've been hold to it for awhile?" Charlie asked next to her.

AJ broke away from staring at Punk, not that she knew she was going it. Her eyes going down to look at her hands. She hadn't even realized she had been clutching to the picture till now. She looked down at the slightly wrinkled image of the sonogram. "The baby." AJ passed it over towards Charlie. Both her and Chez going around the image.

"Did you find out the gender?" Charlie asked passing the image off to her daughter who went to show Cassie and Chaleen who were talking with Punk on the other side of the room.

"Girl. I had been hoping for a boy. But Punk's right the health is all that matters." AJ said. "Punk already has names for the baby too."

"Like what?"

AJ looked past the old woman seeing as the three women teased and poked at Punk. Satisfied that he was distracted enough she looked back. "He said one of the names needs to be Charlie." She secretively whispered to the older woman. She knew enough that Punk probably didn't want the woman to know till the day of the birth. But she already felt obliged to tell the motherly woman.

Panic struck her quick as the woman's eyes started filling with tears. "Oh god. Please don't cry." AJ pleaded softly. She already felt like she was gonna get in trouble for telling the woman, but she didn't want to upset her any either. "I'm sorry." AJ said not sure how it would help, but she thought she should say it.

When her own eyes started to fill with tears she cursed her unbalanced hormones.

"It's OK, sweetheart." Charlie assured her pulling her into a hug.

AJ clutched to the comfort that the older woman was providing. Even with the assurance that everything was fine she was still crying for no reason it seemed anymore. "I'm sorry." AJ sobbed quietly burying her head against the woman's shoulder.

Charlie stroked AJ's hair soothing the upset woman. "It's OK. Everything's gonna be fine." Charlie assured her.

AJ continued to cry. Though a small chuckle came for a moment. As Charlie repeated the words she had heard once before. She could already feel herself calming as Charlie rocked her body lightly.

"What's wrong?"

AJ opened her eyes looking Punk. She slowly pulled from Charlie before wrapping her arms around Punk's waist.

"Hey, AJ, what's wrong?" Punk questioned. The worry in his voice making her smile lightly as she buried her head against his chest. Tears still streaming from her eyes.

"It's just hormones Philip." Charlie answered for her waving off his concern.

Punk didn't feel a better at his mother's words. He could feel the fabric of his shirt becoming wet. His wrapped around her shoulder keeping her close. "You OK?" He whispered to her ear wanting confirmation from her so he could finally relax. A sigh of relief coming when she nodded against his chest.

* * *

Punk was exhausted. Most visits he could relax and have an easy time. But the entire day he was on edge. Introducing AJ to his family had been more difficult than meeting her family. All of his sisters and mother were telling him privatly that he should marry AJ. And when he told them that him and AJ weren't even dating they scolded him. Each time he was paranoid that AJ might hear them. But all the women he come to know as family accepted AJ just like family. Chaleen and Cassie were already coming up with plans for a baby shower.

Just like his family had welcomed AJ. Her family had welcomed him. He learned how almost all AJ's money was going to her family. It amazed him that she not only put herself through wrestling school, entered the WWE, and was now providing for her family that through her life had been struggling. Her father had accepted him openly which was most surprising to Punk. He didn't know why, but he always imagined AJ's father ready with a shot gun. Though he might have just imagined it like that because he knew if something like this would happen to his daughter then he'd be hunting down the bastard.

Starring at the ceiling he finally started to sink in the feeling. He was having a daughter. His heart swelling with his own anticipation. His nerves growing excited and nervous all in a split moment. He looked towards the bedroom door where AJ was sleeping peacefully. He pushed off the couch and made his way to the room. When he lied down he lowered himself on the bed. His eyes locked on AJ's still forming baby bump.

She had gotten bigger in the last couple of weeks. Her morning sickness mostly gone. But any time she got a smell of something that didn't agree with her. Any smells she had she attributed to the baby not liking something. Punk still smiled as he remember AJ saying the baby didn't like John.

It made Punk feel superior. Throughout his career he was trying to prove himself to be better than the labelled face of the company. At least with his own child he was gonna be the number one guy to her. And if he's was lucky then he'd be her number one also. His eyes wandered up to AJ's sleeping face.

* * *

**A/N:OK, so Lok2685 suggested a few chapters for each trimester. And I think I'm gonna do something like that. Since frankly if I follow by each Raw then it'll take forever. But I didn't wanna skip straight to the end either. So we'll have more coming.  
**


	23. Chapter 22xShopping

**A/N:Can WWE Creative have their heads any further up their asses? Seriously I want ONE consistent storyline. Not even Punk or AJ, just a consisent storyline! They keep throwing things and making it into a crap shoot. Cross your fingers for Hell in a Cell cause I'm not expecting good things.  
**

* * *

"Isn't this cute?" AJ cooed as she held up the garment.

"I'm pretty sure that's for a boy." Punk said in a monotone looking at the small garment with the image of a small guitar repeated across dark blue fabric. He looked back up at the pout sported on her lip. "Yes it's cute." He said feeling less like a man just for saying the word, 'cute'.

"Can we get it?" AJ cooed again. Giving her most innocent expression; her lips in a pout; her eyes large and looking almost watery with possible tears if he said one wrong thing.

"Yeah, can we?" Colt came up doing a mimic of her expression. Only because he was trying to tease Punk.

Punk scowled. Not saying anything he grabbed the garment from AJ's hands and tossed it in the shopping cart. He already knew he wasn't gonna win against her, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about losing either.

"So AJ, you're having a baby girl...Didn't you say b- OW!" Colt's teasing was cut off with a strong punch to his arm by Punk.

"Don't remind her." Punk hissed. The last thing he wanted to deal with was AJ crying...again.

Lucky for him AJ was already distracted looking at different items of the baby store.

"Punk, how are we gonna take a baby on the bus?" AJ questioned looking warily at the different set ups of cribs.

"We'll figure it out. For now, focus on some basics." Punk said.

"Punk, a crib is basic." AJ shot back.

"I meant like basics for the house." He countered. They were still planning to move AJ's things into his place. But with their European tour there hadn't been any time. They already decided on the baby's room though. "We still need to get paint." He reminded.

"Wow, a nice pink bedroom for your little girl." Colt said in a dreamy tone as he imagined the room.

"I don't want pink or blue. Since it's a girl I'd say purple or yellow." AJ said.

"Why?" Colt questioned looking at her strangely. Most common was blue for boys and pink for girls, he didn't have any kids and he knew that. Plus all the clothes for boys and girls fit the same pattern.

"She doesn't like whole girls having to be pink and boys being blue. It's stereotypical." Punk explained with a sigh.

He had basically memorized everything AJ had on opinions on how she wanted to raise the kid. Neither Punk or AJ were about give up their careers fully, so they'd find a way to travel with the kid. And they would be traveling together. AJ wanted him to be in their daughter's life. That was one of the things he didn't mind. Punk was becoming more excited about the birth just like AJ.

"Punk! Look at these!" AJ cheered coming over to him holding the tiniest pair of converse shoes.

Punk laughed slightly. He kissed her forehead. Taking the shoes he added them to the cart.

* * *

"Crib, changing table, travel carrier, toys, clothes, and dresser." AJ counted off as she entered the house. Punk and Colt following behind her carrying the various bags and boxes.

"How are we gonna put together a crib?" colt questioned setting the large and heavy box down on the floor.

"I've helped put together rings. I think I can manage a crib." Punk said confident in his abilities.

"You can't put together the crib, until we paint the room." AJ reminded.

"Don't mean until Colt and I paint the room. You can't be around the fumes." Punk reminded.

"Then what am I gonna do?" AJ questioned feeling useless. She couldn't lift anything heavy, she couldn't paint. She was only doing promos at work. She wasn't even the General Manager anymore sadly.

Punk rummaged through one of the large bags. He pulled out a few of the books. "Read." He said stepping the books down on the table. Two child care books and one book on names for the baby.

AJ swiped the baby names book. Going over to the couch she settled down maliciously looking through the names and what meaning the name had.

* * *

AJ was forced to hold back laughter. Punk stomped into the bedroom muttering obscenities. He rifled through his drawers pulling out a change of clothes. Biting her lips as she made out the words, "Easy to assemble, my ass."

It was pretty obvious he was talking about the furniture for the babies room. She knew asking about it would be a bad idea also, so taking his mind off of it was best. But she found herself distracted as Punk stripped his body. Her whole body feeling hot as her eyes scanned over his skin.

Sorely becoming disappointed when he disappeared into the bathroom. When he came back out he was dressed for bed in a clean pair of gym shorts tossing his paint covered clothes in the hamper. "Jackass" Punk muttered as he climbed into the bed next to her. Laying his head down next to her.

AJ sat sitting down with her back resting against the head board. She could no longer hold back her giggle. Earning herself a small glare from the seemingly pouting superstar. "Awww, Poor Punk." She cooed. She ran her fingers over the shaved down locks of his hair. He was still keeping it short from his heel turn, mostly cause it was easier to manage.

Punk's glare went away. He closed his eyes letting himself relax from her touch. He laid one of his arms across her body. Snuggling further into her. "Why does she need a crib?" He muttered.

"If she had a regular bed she could roll off." She reminded running fingers across his hair. "Plus do you think you could put a regular bed together anymore than a crib?"

Punk shot her another half-hearted glare. If he hadn't spent so much money on the crib he would have broken it pieces and started a bonfire. "Not cute AJ." Punk said. "What about if she slept in the bed with us, in between us. She couldn't roll off that way."

"No, you'd just squash her." AJ said. "Like you almost did to me."

"Don't worry after long she'll be able to squash you." Punk said closing his eyes again. But the snapped open again when AJ pinched him. "Ow."

"That wasn't nice, Phillip." She said.

"Sorry." Punk sighed.

"Your forgiven...well maybe." AJ's hand started to massage a sweet spot behind Punk's ear. She smirked hearing the small moan come from his lips.

"AJ." Punk made a pathetic attempt to sound scolding.

"What?" AJ questioned acting innocently ignorant to her actions. She slid her body down to lie next to Punk beginning to pepper kisses across his cheeks, but still avoiding his lips.

She smirked with confidence when Punk's hand went behind her neck pulling her into a searing kiss.

* * *

**A/N:Little fluff with things heating up at the end. [I know I didn't give the lemon this chapter, but I'll do some lemon in the next.] Also gonna use some of the storyline[crappy as it is] that they have with AJ and affair and all. Just minus Cena.  
**


	24. Chapter 23xFather

**A/N:I know I haven't seen Hell in a Cell and it's still possible, but any hope of an AJPunk storyline is draining from my body. Not saying this isn't my OTP, but we just might not ever get them as the power couple we've been hoping for. I could be wrong, but I don't know WWE creative isn't exactly following their own storylines properly. I'm not even sure I want them to make an AJPunk anymore cause it could just ruin the pair.  
**

* * *

"Where's AJ?" Kofi questioned looking at Punk as he walked into the locker room.

"She wasn't feeling well." Punk said sounding somewhat detached as he set down his bags. Tonight was the Survivor Series pay-per-view. But his mind could not be further from the match he had tonight. Or the promos he had to do.

"Nothings wrong with the baby or anything is there?" Kofi questioned. He could sense something was wrong with Punk also. He just didn't want it to mean something was wrong with the baby also.

"She's fine. As far as we know. AJ just didn't feel up to traveling so she's gonna rest at home. Colt's gonna take care of her and join me when she's feeling better." Punk explained.

Kofi relaxed to the knowledge that AJ and the baby were fine. But that still didn't explain what was wrong with Punk. "You OK?" Kofi asked placing a hand on Punk's shoulder.

"I did something...that I really wasn't suppose to." Punk sighed. He didn't know if he should talk about what had happened. But if he didn't tell someone about it then he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it.

"What?" Kofi asked. He didn't know what Punk would say. Punk broke rules often, so he had no idea what line Punk had crossed now.

Punk took in a deep breath. Deciding just to let the words out..."I had sex with AJ."

* * *

_Punk continued to kiss AJ. Both of them falling back into the familiar sensation and taste of having the other's lips pressed to their own. AJ's lips willingly parted taking their kiss further as Punk's tongued dared out of his own mouth and into AJ's._

_His hands wandered over her body feeling the swelled areas of her breasts and stomach. He was close to stopping right there. But any thought of that fell away with a small moan and an arch of AJ's back. Her fingers raked across his scalp pushing him to forget every that wasn't the feel of her touches._

_Punk cradled over her body. He kept the weight of his body off her. His hands wandered over beneath her shirt pulling the garment off her body and over her head. He eyes wandered her body. The pressure in his groin growing as he looked over her than skin. Moving down he pulled her shorts from her body taking her underwear away also. Her body naked in front of him._

_He still underestimated AJ in her pregnancy. Or he had just been too distracted to stop it. AJ switched the positions. Her body straddling his legs. She pulled the shorts from around his hips. Only far enough for his growing erection to be free of the clothed prison. AJ's delicate hand wrapped around his member. Her hand stroking the sensitive member and dragging him further into delirious pleasure._

_"AJ." He moaned._

_She smirked. Leaning her head down, her tongue flicked across the head once before taking the appendage into her mouth. Her confidence growing more as she felt him shutter._

_"AJ...If you keep going...this is gonna end too soon." He hissed._

_AJ pulled back whipping some of saliva and pre-cum that had dripped from her lips. She straddled his hips positioning him at her entrance. Lowering her body to pierce her core. She let out a straggled moan. Waiting for a few moments as her body readjusted to the size of him inside of her. Her hands wandered over his chest, fingers tingling at the feel of his skin._

_Slowly raising her hips before lowering them again. The both moaned. She continued to move her hips, finding a rhythm that was both safe and satisfying. Punk's hands on her hips helping her keep steady. Pushing up his own hips to match her rhythm and increase the pleasure._

_"Phil!" She cried out as he pushed against her G-spot._

_Punk continued the movement. He knew AJ was weakening as her body consumed itself in ecstasy. He wasn't much different. Both of them going towards the edge._

_"Phil!" She cried again. Her body shuttered as the orgasm ripped through her body._

_"AJ." He moan finally letting his orgasm go. Releasing into her body._

* * *

"So it's bad to have sex with the woman that's giving birth to your child?..." Kofi said slowly not sure if his conclusion was right since it didn't make any sense to him.

"Exactly! We had rules when we agreed to raise the kid together. One of the them was we weren't going to have sex again." Punk explained further.

"You do realize that sex is the reason AJ's pregnant right now. Really I don't see what more harm it can do unless it becomes too much for AJ's body." Kofi said. He didn't feel to comfortable talking about his friend's sex life, but he could only blame himself for asking.

"Kofi, we had sex. That was the only relationship we ever had besides doing the storyline. We're trying to have this kid together for them. Sex just complicates it all." Punk sighed throwing his head in his hands.

"No offense, dude, but you probably should have worried about that before she got pregnant." Kofi reminded. "Punk. I've seen you and AJ together. You two already act like you're together." he stated.

"Acting and actually being together are totally different." Punk said.

"True. But there has to be a reason you got involved to begin with." Kofi said. He knew he had said the right thing as the words started to sink into Punk's mind. "Don't worry, Punk. You'll figure something out. For not just focus on getting through the pay-per-view."

* * *

Punk hated this storyline. His personal life was on display once again. It wasn't the first time and probably wouldn't be the last for his career. He sucked it up without any other option.

"I want you all to know that AJ is not here tonight. It seems all her talk was for nothing. She probably doesn't even know who the father of her bastard child is!" Vickie cackled. Her laughter echoing the arena even without the speakers to carry her voice.

Anger swelled within his veins. It may be a storyline, but Vickie was beginning to cross a line. The sound tech cued him. The static coming before the wails of 'Cult of Personality' ripped through the speakers. The crowd oddly positive to his presence considering his current heel run.

He made it to the ring going up the ring steps. "You know...Vickie. You seem to have a real issue with AJ. And I think I figured out why." Punk started.

"Now, AJ was best friends with Kaitlyn, who almost stole your little boy toy Ziggles. But that's not really it. Then there's the fact that AJ's younger and more desirable herself that she's had multiple men trying to claim they're the father of her child...Where any man would run in fear if you were pregnant with their child." Punk could see that Vickie was almost seaming from his words, but he wasn't done.

"Then maybe that even with the fire, superstars walking out, and affair, AJ was a better GM than you could ever be." Punk mocked. He did his best to relax knowing the slap that was coming just before it connected with his cheek. The stinging sensation running across his cheek.

He whipped his head back sending a harsh glare and deep frown at the woman. Dolph stepped between them guarding Vickie with his body from any lash out Punk might do. Punk glared between the two. "I'm the father." He dropped the mic. The crowd screaming at his announcement. He wasn't suppose to have revealed that, at least not this soon. But he wanted to.

* * *

"...Was he suppose to do that?" Colt asked.

AJ and Colt had been watching the pay-per-view. Hearing Punk simply state he was father shocked them both. AJ's eye were wide. She knows she was suppose to be there and she was gonna drop hints on who the father was and she was going to continue to drop more and more hints over the weeks. She didn't know that with her absence Punk was just gonna come out with it.

Her heart beated faster. Her shock growing to a smile as she looked at the screen. After once again giving into their sexual desires she thought Punk would be upset. But the confidence of his smirk told her otherwise.

"Seriously AJ, was he suppose to do that?" Colt questioned still in shock.

"I don't know. " AJ confessed. She didn't understand why tears were starting to fill her eyes. Once again hormones were hijacking her emotions. She tried to brush the tears away, but they just came down harder in response.

Colt moved over next to her wrapping an arm around her. He let her cry onto his chest looking between her and the screen. "You OK?" Colt asked.

"Yeah." AJ said. Tears subsiding as quickly as they came.

"You should go lay down for awhile." Colt suggested.

"Yeah...Make sure I'm awake for Punk's match." AJ ordered.

"I will."

AJ pushed up to her feet making her way out of the living room and towards the bedroom. Before she could make it all the way there a knock came on the door. "Colt!" AJ called out to him.

Colt had already heard the sound from the door and was coming over. "Are you expecting a delivery of some baby stuff?" Colt asked.

"Not that I know of." AJ said.

Colt went to the door looking through the peephole. Immediately he checked the locks of the door and made his way back over to AJ. "Go to the bedroom." He ordered.

"Who is it?" AJ asked. Fear and worry taking over her body, an unsteady hand resting on her baby bump.

"Punk's brother."

* * *

**A/N:Lots of stuff here. First, Punk is finally giving into actually feelings rather than just lust. Second, a flash of the lemon that connects to last chapter since I know you all missed them. Third, add drama of Punk's brother. Anyone who has seen Punk's DVD knows he has some bad blood with his blood related family, especially his brother. So I'm using it here.  
**


	25. Chapter 24x

**A/N: OK, Hell in a Cell is finished. Vickie's evidence is bogus as many would predict. And Punk's headed for over a year long title reign.**

**UPDATE: Thanks to pachargers for telling me the name of Punk's brother.**

* * *

Punk was waiting at the airport for AJ and Colt. Colt had called after the pay-per-view. He said that he and AJ were catching the next flight out. He didn't know what the rush was, but he was not complaining. His day had been very boring sans having to work. He preferred having the work of caring for AJ's little whims and babbling about all the new things she learned the baby books.

He had barely found AJ in the crowd before she rushed right over to him, almost jumping into his arms. "Hey, I haven't been gone that long." Punk said. He smiled at how she seemed to him as much as he missed her. She latched on tighter to him. He noticed how her body shook lightly. Punk wrapped his arms around her seeing she was upset. "AJ?" He stroke a hand over her hair. Looking back up he saw Colt not looking much better. "What happened?" He questioned, wanting to know what had them so rattled.

"Mike showed up." Colt said simply.

Punk did not know what to think. He had no idea that his brother knew where he lived. His mind started to remember all the times Mike would get whatever he wanted while he was left to the side. And almost anything Punk got was either broken or taken by his older brother.

He tightened his arms around AJ. For her comfort as well as his own. "What happened?" Punk questioned, this time wanting to know the details.

* * *

_AJ didn't know what was going on. She could hear the yelling going on, but the words were muffled through the door. She looked at the door eyes focused on the lock. Her brain thinking of thousand different horror scenarios that built in her guy breaking in, maybe kill them or kidnap her. None were good and they all served to further her paranoid, hormonal brain.  
_

_Her eyes moved around the room finding a souvenir baseball bat with the cubs logo on it. She snatched it up holding a death grip on the handle, strong enough that she wondered in the wood of the object would break under her hold. Her eyes going back to the door as the muffled yelling continued along with echos some banging._

_When it fell silent she felt more nervous than relieved. One of her hands moved off the bat and to her protruding stomach. A small bump from inside her body going ignored. Her focus on the door carefully, still not wanting to unlock it. She watched the the handle of the door rattle as someone attempted to open it. Her fear continue to consume her as she wondered just who was on the other side of door.  
_

_Her answer came when the person yelled through the door, "AJ, it's me! He's gone!" It was Colt.  
_

_She dropped her weapon going to the door in quick strides. Her hands shaking uncontrollably as she fumbled with the lock of the door. Once the door was unlocked she stepped aside as Colt opened it up._

_She reached out and hugged his familiar form for some sort of comfort. Finally, she felt relieved. But she didn't feel safe. Colt's arms wrapped around her. She knew he was telling her something reassuring, but it was a mute to her nerves still shaking.  
_

_She paid attention for one moment as Colt said, "We're going to Punk."_

* * *

Punk had not planned for this when Colt messaged him saying they were flying out to meet him. After speaking with Kofi, he started to think more about his and AJ's relationship. How they kept being drawn to one another. He wanted to talk with her about it, but that would have to be put on hold till she felt better and he knew what the hell his brother was doing in his life again.

Punk stroked AJ's long brown hair as she finally relaxed into sleep after many hours. He gave a sigh. Leaning down he planted a light kiss to her forehead. Slowly and quietly he left the room not wanting to disturb her. He shut the cabin door behind him. He walked to the front of the bus. Kofi and Colt both waiting for him there.

"OK, so she's asleep. Can you finally tell me what the hell happened?" Punk said taking a seat on the couch.

"Seriously man, your brother came to the door demanding that I open the door. He didn't know AJ was there or anything I had her go to the back. I didn't even open the door. But he wouldn't go away. He banged on the door a lot. I don't even know why he was there. But he's probably gonna be back." Colt explained the best he good. He was slightly rattled himself from the experience. He only knew that it was Punk brother from photographs. He had never meet him in person since Punk and him became friends after he and his brother had stopped speaking to one another.

"At least you're both safe." Kofi said trying to be a positive light in the dim situation.

"What the hell does he want?" Punk cursed beneath his breath trying his hardest to keep his anger down enough so he wouldn't start yelling. "Did he already run through our parents money and now he thinks he can just take it from me again." Punk assumed.

His brother had never been happy with what he had. He always wanted more. While Punk had a lot and didn't even care to use it most of time. He still wore t-shirts that he had for years, only one pair of jeans that had been around for years also. His biggest expense was the bus for traveling, but that was nothing he couldn't afford given his big time role in the company. They were total opposites.

"Dude, I don't know. He might have been delivering girl scout cookies for all I know, but I wasn't gonna let him into your place, considering..." Colt's voice trailed off not feeling the need to actually speak about the tension between Punk and his blood relatives. "Plus I wasn't gonna let him him in while AJ was there."

"Thank you." Punk said. He hadn't had the time before to actually thank Colt for protecting AJ, as well as his unborn child.

"No problem." Colt said. "Nothing terrible happened, but AJ got really rattled by it all. And since I thought he might come back I didn't want to stay there. I thought about just taking her to my place or even just going to a hotel, but she didn't even start to calm down till I mentioned going to you."

"I want to know what Mike is pulling. I don't know what he's after, but I don't trust it." Punk stated firmly. "I'll call Chez and them in the morning. Ask if they can keep an eye out on my place to see if he keeps coming around. Also they might know why."

"Maybe you should call your mom?" Colt suggested.

"I haven't even told her that I'm having a kid. I never took AJ to see them and I don't want her to meet them." Punk explained.

"Punk, that's your mom. The woman that gave birth to you. Don't you think that maybe you should at least tell her that she's gonna be a grandparent." Kofi reasoned.

"I was thinking I'd tell her after she's born." Punk said with a small guilt to his tone. He loved his mother and his father, but he wasn't close to them. Most of his care of them came out of a moral obligation. He knew it was normal, but his family never had been.

"You may not need to worry about it. If they hear about your little announcement then they'll probably figure it out." Colt explained.

"So you saw that?" Punk questioned. "What did AJ think?"

"We were both shocked. I didn't think you were just gonna come out and say it." Colt explained. "Then she started crying, but she had a smile...So I don't know."

"Crap." Punk let his head fall in his hands.

"What was that some sort of message? It's not like you haven't accepted her pregnancy." Colt questioned.

"It was more towards something else." Punk said.

"What because you had sex?" Kofi questioned.

"You and AJ had sex? What happened to the whole speech about 'We fooled around a few times, but we're only friends.' and 'Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean we have to be together'." Colt mimicked Punk's voice as he spoke.

"Yeah well I was wrong." Punk confessed.

"Finally!" Colt cheered.

Punk punched Colt for the loud out burst. His eyes looking back the bedroom listening for any sort of sound. After a few moments of silence he turned back with a glare. "Do you realize how long it took me to get her settled?"

"Sorry." Colt said making his voice a hushed tone. "So what you gonna get married or something now?"

"No. AJ and I haven't even dated. I'm not just gonna propose marriage. Maybe after we get to know each other more then we'll decide to be together for reasons that don't involve the us having a kid together." Punk explained. "Besides I do have a few more things to worry about with my brother showing up."

"We'll it's not like your gonna be there anytime soon." Colt added trying to brighten up the dim situation.

"For now." Punk sighed. He didn't know what to worry about more. His brother's sudden appearance or asking AJ on a date.

* * *

**A/N: I know I didn't reveal the reason for Punk's brother showing up yet, but it will be done soon.  
Also just got my copy of WWE 13 and I have never sucked so hard at a video game. This is my first wrestling game[actually sports game in general]. If anyone else has it and knows what they're doing can you give me tips.**


	26. Chapter 25xStoryline

**A/N:More evidence bogus. Ever AJPunk fans says the room she went into was Punk's. And I'm not saying that I'm not thinking it. But I'm 99% sure it isn't Cena's. I loved a screen shots of the hallways from where AJ and Cena came out. I don't think it's the same hallway. Of course there is MORE. Begging for AJ or Cena to have shit on Vickie with their own evidence.  
Seperate to all this! A guest commented I should do more AJ/Cena/Punk. Sorry to say this, but that is something I'm trying to avoid as much as possible. Simply because almost everyone has or will have it. The current storyline on screen is a guarantee of it. And I don't wanna copy anyone. Currently the "storyline" of my story is gonna be shown since it isn't anything the WWE is doing right now...Considering I'm currently past Survivor Series in the timeline. And with that there will be some AJ/cena/Punk, but that's all for the on-screen moments of this story.[If that confuses anyone tell me]  
**

* * *

Punk didn't know what to do anymore. Between work, the pregnancy, his relationship with AJ, and the sudden appearance of his brother. He didn't know what the handle first. He was almost thankful when one of the writers came up to him to tell him about what the promo he would be in consist of.

"OK, considering you revealed you're the father of AJ's child. We're gonna have AJ confirm that. When she does Vickie is gonna come out saying things like AJ's a whore and things such as that. When AJ looks like she's about to attack Vickie, you'll come out. Do you have an idea of what you wanna say?" The female writer over viewed the outline to the promo.

Punk looked up. He was drained. He hadn't gotten any sleep during the night. "Kinda, any suggestions?" He questioned.

She raised a curious brow at him. Usually Punk would always know what to do for his promos after one go over of the outline. he would be ready to speak his mind and throw pip-bombs. Also with his new character image, he'd be demanding respect through it all. Looking more closly at the superstar she noticed how the bags under his eyes looked heavier and his body slumped like he couldn't even get the energy to sit straight. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"It's all kinda personal, Melissa." Punk sighed.

She was a young writer, but had a lot of talent. She had a lot of ideas that got her into the company. She was also a huge fan that it took about a month of being backstage for her to calm herself enough that she wasn't ready to scream with excitement or just faint from seeing some of the superstars. She was sweet though and kind. Since she was a fan she already knew not to hand him a script and she didn't with any of the larger superstars unless they asked for one.

"I know this storyline is kinda personal, but it's only for now." She said trying to reassure him. "All you really need to do is protect AJ from Vickie, further confirm your paternal rights. Nothing you can't figure out. But your still heel, so AJ is not going to be falling into your arms out there." Reminding him.

"She told me that on-screen she's going to be saying things like even if I am the father I will never get to see my child. How I'm a monster." Punk thought back to how he had to comfort AJ as she cried about that. He knew she didn't think that way so he was fine with it. Plus this could either further his heel persona or break it. Either way he was fine with how it was progressing as a storyline for the fans.

"Yeah. However you go with the reaction to that is gonna be the key thing in what happens next. I know you like being heel, so we were thinking you could kinda be like this dark being trying to draw AJ in while she's getting bullied by Vickie and other people. And then she'll do her own heel turn and join you." Melissa reasoned out.

"Sounds good." Punk sighed. He didn't mind it all, but his mind so overloaded with other issues that worrying about the end of this storyline or the progression, past tonight, was the last thing he needed to think about.

"OK. I have to go talk with John. Good luck, Punk." She stood from her seat. Gathering her notebook and papers she headed off. Her well wishes not just for his storyline.

* * *

AJ took a deep breath as she stepped out for the promo. Fans still cheered for her. Sadly she couldn't give a signature skip as she made her way down the ring. It was too dangerous, both with the jerks to her swollen abdomen and the very real possibility of tripping over her own feet.

She carefully made her way up the steel steps. Tech hands holding the ropes open for her to step through. One of them handed her the microphone for the segment. She took another deep breath. Sink or swim...

"Everyone has been talking about Survivor Series and what happened...CM Punk...proclaimed to all of you and everyone that he is the father of my child." AJ almost groaned as she said the words. It was how she suppose to. "And he wasn't lying."

The crowd a mix of positive and negative noises. She gave a small weak smile and a shrug before continuing. "After Money in the Bank...We just had this left over tension..." AJ's voice continuing to trail over. Biting her lips and looking to the mat as the memories ran through her brain.

Snapping out of her daze she looked back to the crowd and camera with a straight and firm expression. "But we are done." AJ stated basically glaring.

The cackling laughter came as Vickie stepped out onto the stage coming down the ramp. "Do you really expect people to believe this, AJ?! There is evidence of your relationships with at least 4 superstars! Or maybe like another gold-digging woman you convinced Punk it was his. He is the WWE Champion after all. Plus, you aren't General Manager anymore and in your condition there is so way for you to wrestle."

AJ didn't even get a chance to defend herself as Vickie continued her onslaught. "Is that what it is AJ? Without being the General Manager you became so desperate that you needed to trick someone into fathering your bastard child."

Vickie started to laugh like a hyena throwing her head back with a gruel grin. AJ was ready to jump her. Images of her ripping at the dyed black hair and unflattering attire, pregnancy be damned. Which meant it was time for Punk to come out. The familiar static sparked the still mixed reaction as Punk stepped out alone. Banging his head to the beat of the music as he looked at the crowd. His eyes scanning over the arena before falling on the scene in the ring.

He already had a microphone in his hands. Raising it to his lips. "Vickie, I thought I made this clear last night, jealousy is just ugly. Not unlike yourself." He stepped into the ring. His large frame easily intimidating to Vickie's smaller body making her step away. "Also, I have no doubt that I am the father." Smiling smugly.

"See Daniel and Kane were only being used by AJ, for my benefit. And this things with John? That was you twisting this so called "evidence" so you could get AJ's job. See the hotel room she went in was mine. Those text messages and emails on her phone were to me." Punk circled around the two women like a shark stopping by Vickie.

"Now if you don't mind, AJ and I need to talk." Punk said gesturing for her to leave the ring and return backstage.

Vickie was furious, glaring at Punk. He didn't looked threatened at all by her glare. "Listen Punk! I am the managing supervisor and this is my ring!-"

"NO!" Punk shouted interrupting her. "This is my ring! The ring of the WWE Champion! And you aren't a managing whatever. You are just another pathetic puppet for Mr. McMahon. Exactly why you have this job. And you know why he's been here every week. Cause because as much as I hate the man and as bad as his ideas are, your ideas are worse." Punk talked down to her with a glare in his eyes.

Vickie's angered expression didn't fade, but she backed off. Backwards steps to the ropes till slipping through, leaving AJ alone with Punk.

Punk attention quickly turned to her. Stepping over he wrapped his arm over her shoulder. His smell over taking her senses. But she couldn't let that get to her, at least not now.

Punk was ready to speak, but he stopped when she slipped out beneath his arm. She forced a glare on him.

A growl to hiss tone, "AJ-"

"Punk, I have some information for you. Yes, you are the father. But that means nothing to me. You might want Paul to get some lawyers together. Cause that will only way you're ever get see MY baby." AJ hissed. She shoved the microphone against his chest. Leaving Punk standing there stunned and angered in the middle of the ring.

The next segment AJ was in she was texting on her phone when Paul came up to her. "AJ!" His voice dripping with false cheer. His face forced into a smile. "My aren't you just glowing."

AJ rolled her eyes easily giving Paul an unamused look. "What do you want Paul?" She questioned.

"Well I wanted you to know that Punk is very upset. And I think we can solve this very civilly. You see CM Punk is ready to give you and this baby everything you could ever want. Fame, power, wealth." Paul had a dream gaze. "Just imagine all the opportunities."

"I don't want CM Punk's money. See I'm not like you, Paul. I earn what I get myself. I refuse to leech off of anyone elses success." AJ said coldly keeping her voice detached. "Plus I refuse to let my child be around what he's become."

"Become?" Paul's tone disgusted by her words. "Become? CM Punk is the Best in the World! He is out to the respect he rightfully deserves as WWE Champion. And you should be showing him respect!" Losing his temper further and further.

"I respect CM Punk...I just don't trust, CM Punk." AJ answered plainly before leaving the camera shot.

* * *

After all her segments were done AJ was tears. Her body shaking lightly as she sobbed. She hated saying all those things. It made her feel sick to her stomach. And it felt so real in those moments. It felt surreal, like a dream almost. What shook her to the bone more than anything was she was beginning to doubt what was real.

"Hey." Punk's voice came behind her. His arms wrapping around her bringing her into his embrace. "This is just a storyline, AJ." He reminded once again.

"A storyline that says I hate you." AJ countered. "I don't hate you."

"I know you don't. And there are probably thousands of fans who think you don't either." He kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about it."

"This would be a lot easier if I wasn't actually pregnant." AJ sighed.

"Regrets?"

AJ sighed. Looking down at her pregnant belly, the tattooed arms around her frame, the breath on her ear, the smell of his sweat lingering from his match. She turned around in his arms to face him. Her hands cupping his stubble cheeks. "None." She kissed his chin light. Choosing his chin since she knew she shouldn't kiss him.

She pulled away. Looking into his green eyes she saw something different about them. She guessed she had done something wrong with that kiss at first. But she didn't even get a chance to apologize before his lips were on hers.

* * *

**A/N: OK, the top notes was kinda long. Anyway, the OC Melissa character I wanna note is a one time thing[I hope]. Based on myself since I do wanna work in WWE, so right now this is my only for sure in. I don't like using OCs a lot in a story. But that little segment set up enough in my mind what I wanted to do with the rest of the story.  
**


	27. Chapter 26xName

**A/N:Well I wanna cry...almost did. Seriously if AJ doesn't turn on Cena and help Punk retain the title I will be done.  
Also this story is gonna come to a close soon I think...And by soon I think around 10 more chapters. More details at the bottom.**

* * *

"I thought we decided that we weren't gonna do this." AJ commented. Her head against Punk's bare chest. The tip of her index finger idly tracing the lettering across his stomach.

"Whoever decided that was an idiot." Punk sighed out in tired satisfaction.

AJ stopped herself from reminding him that he was the one that had first mentioned it. She only wanted to enjoy the peaceful moment. That was when she felt it again. The small bump in her stomach. It felt weird.

She lifted her head up looking at her large body. "I think she's starting to kick?" AJ said not sure if she was right.

Punk's exhaustion went away instantly. "What?" He questioned. Sitting up he put his large hands over the growing child. "I don't feel anything." Punk felt nervous. Like he had broke his child.

"Well one of the books said that I would feel it before others could." AJ commented remembering back to one of the baby books she read. "We should start talking to her now." AJ said placing her hand over his.

"How are we gonna talk to her if we don't know what to call her?" Punk questioned.

"Hmmm I think Virginia...Virginia Charlie Brooks." AJ said. She let the name roll across her tongue seeing if it felt natural.

"Virginia Charlie Brooks, perfect." Punk whispered. His eyes focused on his daughter. "I love you, Virginia." He said, sincerely placing a gentle kiss to area.

AJ smiled as her daughter respond with a kick.

"Virginia?" Colt questioned.

"Yes, Virginia Charlie Brooks." AJ repeated happily. Her hands on her belly giving gentle strokes.

"What comic book or game did you get that from?" Colt questioned his eyes looking questionably at the mound beneath AJ's shirt.

"I didn't get it from a comic!" AJ protested her cheeks flaring pink.

"Sure you didn't...So which one?" Colt persisted.

"OK! Iron Man, Pepper Potts, her real name is Virginia." AJ confessed. "I still like the name."

Colt chuckled light. "OK, AJ. Plus it is a cute name, though the Brooks part isn't the best." He joked.

"What should it be, _Cobana_?" AJ mockingly question, putting emphasis on his last name.

Colt scrunched his nose insulted. He gave her a small half-hearted sneer and roll to his eyes, still staying silent. His eyes focusing on her pregnant belly giving complete attention and focus.

AJ giggled watching him in such deep of thought.

"AJ?"

AJ turned seeing Melissa. She could feel her body tense slightly before relaxing. She was not nervous about talking with Melissa...Just nervous of what she had to say.

"We can go over your segments for tonight later if you want." Melissa suggested already noticing how AJ's compsure shifted.

"No, I'm fine. I'll see you later Colt." AJ said. She lead Melissa back to Punk's dressing room that was empty thankfully. Melissa seemed a little nervous about entering, but it was a private area. "OK...What do you have for me?"

"They want you and John to start an onscreen relationship." Melissa informed. Getting the information out in one swift motion. She thought it would be easier that way.

AJ gave her a disbelieving look. Then started laughing in an uncontrollable fashion. "They want me to be with John?" She questioned in-between a laugh.

Melissa was getting nervous having no idea just what was causing AJ to laugh so hard. "Yes?"

"OK, but I'm gonna warn you all now that if I puke it isn't my fault." AJ said still giggling. When Melissa still looked confused she patted her round middle, "Since I got pregnant I've been really sensitive to smells. I'm pretty sure Virginia doesn't like whatever John smells like."

"Virginia?" Melissa questioned.

"Oh, that's the name we're going to give her. Do you like it?" AJ asked noticing the small smile on her face.

"My best friend is named that...She was also born in Virginia." Melissa revealed with a small chuckle. "Let's get back to the story line. So you're fine with doing this with John?"

"Well not fine with it, but I trust John so I know it will be OK for the most part." AJ shrugged.

"Do you think you could kiss him?" Melissa questioned nervously.

"Kiss?...What?" AJ said confused.

Melissa passed her the outline script she had written up.

AJ's eyes scanned it. The promo would start with Punk calling out AJ, trying to convince her to just give into him. She would come out, but deny Punk and also slap him. Punk gets angry, but before he can do anything John chases him off. In her relief and graditude they want her to kiss John...Now she did feel the need to puke.

"If you can't do it then we can figure out something else." Melissa explained to her.

"Have you told Punk about this?" AJ asked.

Melissa gave a nervous smile..."I actually asked Elliot to do that."

On cue Punk came bursting into the room. "What is this shit?!" He snapped. Throwing another copy of the outline AJ had in her hands between the two women. "How far do you bastards want to push this?! AJ can hardly stomach standing next to John and you want that bastard to kiss her!"

Punk didn't hate John. Out of all the people they could have choosen he was the Punk actually trusted the most when it came to something like this. Still there he would not accept this just for that reason alone. Even if he did suck it up he would never be happy about it.

"Sorry?" Melissa said not sure what else to say to the enraged man. Wincing slightly when he growled at her pathetic response.

"Leave her alone, Punk." AJ ordered getting his attention off the innocent writer.

Punk looked AJ over. His body shaking with anger calmed slightly. His eyes landing on the outline in her hands. "You read it?" Punk questioned.

"We were just going through it." AJ answered. "Sit." She patted the space next to her. She rested her hand on his leg when he easily complied. "OK, Let's discuss this calmly." Her words more adressed to Punk than Melissa.

"You're not kissing John." Punk hissed.

"Why not? You're suppose to feud with John and me, so us teaming together makes sense." AJ questioned. Not that she was eager to kiss John, she just wanted to see what Punk would say to argue against it.

"No...You're mine...I may not be able to-I don't want you kissing other guys." Punk's eyes fell to the crowd hiding the pink on his cheeks. He felt stupid and embarrassed, saying these things to AJ and saying them in front of Melissa and Elliot.

"How about we just cut the kiss? Just have John check on AJ and that'll be it." Melissa suggested.

"That'll work, right?" AJ said giving Punk a smile.

"Sure..." Punk sighed still not happy that AJ was siding with his rival, but he knew it was coming when this started.

"OK, nothing hard." Melissa said. She got up from her seat and went towards the door with Elliot. Shutting the door behind them.

"You had to have me give him that outline? I lucky I'm not dead." Elliot hissed.

"OK...Next time you can deal with Big Show." Melissa assured. Starting to walk down the hall.

"THAT'S WORSE!" Elliot called back running behind her.

* * *

The promo went oddly smoothly. Punk demanded to see AJ. When she came out she put him in his place and slapped him. Last, John came to protect her. Nothing different than what they had discussed.

"You smell." Punk commented his arms crossed. Keeping a minimum distance of at least 2 feet.

"I smell? You're the one covered in sweat." AJ argued. She tried getting closer to Punk.

Punk stepped away. "You smell like Cena."

AJ let out a strong laugh. "I smell like John! Seriously Punk I think if I smelled like John then I would be the first to know!" She threw her head back continuing to laugh.

"I think Virginia and me are the only ones who can tell." Punk pouted crossing his arms.

"Well...I think I know a way to get rid of it." AJ huskily mentioned.

Punk's posture straightened with his attention peeked. He looked back at AJ's face a knowing smirk on her features since she knew he would give in. "You know I always said I dig crazy chicks." He said finally closing the gap.

"Trust me, I'm full of crazy." She whispered seductively.

He dipped down catching her lips in a kiss and not pulling away he deepened it. His tongue entering her mouth. He swallowed her moans, his tongue spinning around in her mouth.

"Phil."

Punk pulled back. His head looking around to see the last person he expected.

"...Mike."

* * *

**A/N: I have some notes for this chapter. Yeah I didn't plan on using Melissa again, but she helps for backstage things so I'm using her or me since she is based from myself. Also Virginia is the name of my best friend and I don't feel bad exploiting that since she'll never read this ;p Also I did know a person named Elliot...And I saw person cause when I first met them they were Emilia. I grew up in a very open-minded area.  
OK about ending this fic. I need to get this over with so I can work on the rest of the fics I have including the new one 'No Winners' Mostly just don't want this to go forever since people can loss interest, me being one of those people.  
**


	28. Chapter 27xI'm done

**A/N: YES! This chapter was short, but I fixed it up some. Plus it was kinda rough so I put in more detail and all.  
**

* * *

AJ looked worriedly at Mike. She had never seen pictures of him or any of Punk's biological family before. She picked out the features that she found reminded her of Punk which didn't seem like much to her. His face was a similar shape and nose, but his eyes were a dark brown rather than Punk's jade green. His hair cut short and styled up in a spiky fashion with gel.

From the reaction Punk and Colt had when he originally appeared, from what seemed like thin air, made her think he was out to hurt them. But he did not seem threatening at all sitting across from her. However she already knew that people could not be judged on appearances alone.

Punk felt stiff in his seat next to her. Both were silent, not even looking at each other. Punk's arms were crossed over his chest glaring at the floor. Mike with his hands strung together looked to towards the window of the unmoving tour bus. She could feel the tension around them. If neither of them were going to speak then she would have to.

"So, this is a surprise." She spoke trying to sound casual. Neither of them flinching or acknowledging her words. She waited a moment feigning a smile seeing if either of them would budge but got nothing. She sighed sitting back in her seat trying to think of something less corny that might get them talking.

"What are you here for?" Punk's voice spoke in shakily cold tone. Whether his voice was shaking with anger or fear was questionable to her ears.

"I needed to talk to you." Mike said vaguely.

"There's a device called a phone Mike, pretty simple to use, try one out. Or can you even afford one?" Punk crossed his arms in front of his chest. His judgmental glare falling on his brother.

"Don't make jokes right now Philip."Mike hissed raising his voice slightly. "This isn't exactly news someone can just say over the phone."

"So that's why you show up at my house! You scare the hell out of Colt and AJ!" Punk's voice rose in volume as well. He stood to his feet looking down on his sitting brother. "Do you need money? Cause if that's the case then you can go right to hell."

"This isn't about me!" Mike yelled standing to his feet. Slamming his hands down on the table making it shake. He and Punk stood toe to toe with him being barely a few inches taller than Punk. "If you're gonna be such a bastard about this then I'll just come out and say it..." Mike took in a deep breath as if to calm himself before the anticipated reason for his arrival. "Mom died."

AJ's eyes went wide. Her hands going over her mouth to hold in the gasp of shock. Tears starting to well in her own eyes against her will. If may have been because of hormones, pure shock, or because she knew Punk was too strong to cry. She glanced over to Punk registered the paralyzing shock on his features. His lips parted and eyes darting around across the table and floor. His mind trying to visually find some reason or words to say. She reached out putting her hand on his shoulder feeling him flinch at the gentle touch.

"I get that your busy, you always are, but at least make time for the funeral. I'll call with the details." Mike said in a cold, uncaring tone. He left the table walking away from them.

AJ looked at Punk, who was still unresponsive. She got up herself going after Mike. "Wait!" She called out just as he was about to get in his car. Thankfully he stopped because she had barely been able to follow after him on foot. She paused her pace putting her hand over her stomach she rubbed circles over it to calm the child within.

"How did it happen?" AJ asked wanting the answers she knew Punk was too shocked or too afraid to know right now.

"Cancer in her brain. She was fine, but then suddenly collapsed. She died before they could even do anything." Mike answered his hands going into his pockets to protect them from the cold weather. His voice still sounding detached, but AJ recognized it as something Punk did when he didn't want to show his hurt.

"I'm sorry." AJ whispered. It would not help at all, but she needed to say it. Awkwardly she touched his arm, giving one stroke to covered appendage before retracting her hand again.

"Thank you..." Mike sighed. He opened the car door and started to step inside. Looking back at her he muttered, "Congratulations." He gave her a last glance before entering the car, starting the engine and driving off.

She watched the car lights fade away. Her eyes falling to the pavement. She made her way back to the bus. Gathering what little positivity she could, she entered. Punk had disappeared into the back room. She waddled back to the bedroom seeing Punk lying across the bed. He looked like he was a in a void state of shock, no emotion showing on his features; his eyes fixed to the wall.

AJ climbed inside the bed next to him. Putting her arm over his waist she cuddled against his back. She whispered apologizes that would make no difference.

* * *

AJ arrived at Smackdown alone. Punk had insisted she keep working, if both of them were gone than the fans would get suspicious considering the current angle they were working. Still it didn't feel right. Her shoulders slumped while sitting with Colt.

"Come on, he'll be back before you know it." Colt said trying to cheer up her sullen mood. "We both know that he has issues with biological family. He just doesn't want to drag you into it all."

AJ's frown went deeper, not due to sadness but rather anger. "That's the problem." She almost hissed through her clenched teeth. She tightened her hands into fists glaring down at the stomach that stuck out on her lap. "This baby is his. The blood of those people he hates is in his and hers. He just lost his real mother. He doesn't want Virginia or me apart of his real family." She knew enough that her hormones were part of her anger right now. But still she felt the hurt and betrayal. The hormones running through her body only intensified the feelings.

"AJ it isn't like that. Punk doesn't even know what is going on. He doesn't want you stressing over anything more than what you already have." Colt explained.

The words struck AJ. They ran through her mind a thousand times in mere seconds. "What I already have..." She muttered the last words feeling their meaning more than any others that had been said.

"Yeah." Colt smiled lightly thinking he had broken through AJ's emotional delusions.

"Thank you." AJ said. She stood up slowly making her way down the hall for the promo she'd be doing later that night.

* * *

Colt's eyes were still wide with shock. He along with the rest of the audience had just seen AJ's promo. The venom in AJ's voice sent chills up his spine. He stood outside of the gorilla waiting for her to come through the curtain. A fearful pit welling in his gut as it was taking longer than he anticipated.

AJ came through her eyes glistening with tears. Trails of the salty liquid dripping down her cheeks. She forced them away with her hand. Not even giving him a glance as she stomped away down the hall to the locker room.

"AJ!" Colt followed after. "Hey, what's wrong?" He trailed after her. "That promo was amazing. You know it's only a storyline." He reminded her. Still her pace was quick and she wasn't saying a word that told him that she understood. Reaching out he grabbed her bicep making her jerk to a halt. He looked at her tear stained cheeks and eyes fixed with a heated glare. "What's wrong?" He questioned again.

"That wasn't just a promo Colt...That was the truth. Punk doesn't want to worry about Virginia or me. He doesn't need to worry about either of us. I'm going to do this on my own! He doesn't need to worry about me at all!" AJ shouted.

"What the hell are you saying AJ?"

"I'm done! I'm done hoping that having this baby is going to change any thing between us! We keep saying that stupid lie that we're 'just friends', but it's just of crap! I can't keep trying for him!" AJ took a deep breath the tears in her eyes blurring her vision and stinging her eyes. She took in a deep breath calming herself enough before she continued on. "I need to worry about Virginia and myself. I can't keep trying with Punk when I know it isn't going to change anything. All I have is Virginia...Punk doesn't need to be apart of her life or mine anymore."

Colt felt more shocked than he had been at the end of the promo. "AJ..." He knew he should argue with her. Tell her Punk loved her, that all Punk wanted was to be with her and Virginia, but she wouldn't believe him.

The only person AJ would believe is the one person who had no idea she was leaving.

_"CM Punk needs to quit worry about my baby and worry about keeping his WWE Champion. We all already know that it is the only thing he cares about. And since he's going to be facing Ryback and John Cena I doubt he'll survive, Survivor Series."_

* * *

**A/N: The last bit is a piece of AJ's promo. So anyone want to guess Punk's reaction to all of this?  
**


	29. Chapter 28xOver?

**A/N: Damn, I wanted to do something longer. But I've neglected this stuff for so long I'm losing my touch. Also with how disappointed I've been with WWE's current angles it's hard to watch. AJ and Dolph, though no where as awesome as AJPunk, had real potential. But from what I've seen it's corny, cheesy, and feels forced. Oddly it seems more forced on AJ's part. I think she could be using Dolph to get back at both John and Vickie...Really I don't understand why they would get together so quickly otherwise...  
**

* * *

_"What should I do?"_

Punk slowly processed all the information Colt had given him. He had not been able to watch Raw earlier since he had been talking with his sisters. So he took the time to look up the new promo AJ had done that night. He saw her raw emotion, the tears forming her eyes. Fans rapidly cheered her declaration not even seeing how broken she was. His heart felt numb to her pain. He knew she was being completely true and honest.

"Watch her, take care of her. Tell her once she finds a place I'll send over the stuff for Virginia." Punk explained his voice devoid of emotion.

_"What?! Punk shouldn't you at least talk to her! You know her hormones have been going wild! Just talk her down from this!"_ Colt's voice was almost pleading with Punk.

"No...If it really is just hormones then she'll calm down and that will be it. I'm not gonna force her to do anything again. She thought to get the abortion and I told her not to. But we aren't together, we never really were. I'll help her financially and hopefully she'll at least let me see Virginia, but I'm not gonna convince her that I'm going to give her things that I can't." Punk explained. Hearing Colt take in the breath to start to protest he hung up. He tossed the phone on the table.

He sighed. He had just lied...not just to Colt, but to himself. He knew even if AJ was just acting on hormones she was not going to back down from her strong declarations. He knew he'd probably make her do more things she would not want to do. He knew even if they weren't together...

He looked around the room he was in. The walls were colored with a pastel like purple color. A white crib against the wall with a silhouette of the Chicago skyline running across it. The changing table next to it. A large dresser on another wall with a toy chest. He gave a sigh. Sitting in the corner of the room on a rocking chair. He leaned back. He gently pushed with his feet rocking his body in the seat.

He felt numb. His life was the biggest mess ever. He had talked with his brother again about what was going to happen with the funeral. It would only be a small ceremony at a plot that had already been bought. Punk volunteered to take care of all the other fees. He had not been close to his family for years. He had reasons and after this all was over he'd probably still barely talk to them.

He lifted up the small brown teddy bear. Looking at the button eyes he sighed. "Sorry Virginia." He said not even able to cry.

* * *

Colt did what Punk wanted for the most he could not let this go. Punk was probably too much of mess to stop the downward spiral so as his best friend he was going to do anything he could.

"AJ, at least sleep on it." Colt sighed. His shoulders were drooped at he sat in the car driving to the next location. His eyes focused on the road, but glancing over at AJ periodically.

"I thought Punk didn't want to force me to do anything!" AJ snapped ending with huff of frustration. She had yet to let go of her anger, in fact those emotions had probably doubled after Colt relaying Punk's answer to her decision. He was going to give her what she wanted and it pissed her off.

"He isn't! But I think he's just an idiot. He's to overwhelmed with this family stuff. Do you really think you leaving like this is a good thing for him?" Colt questioned. "What about Virginia? Are you really going to keep Punk from her?"

AJ scowled at Colt's words. "This isn't about what's best for Punk. And no...I won't actually keep her from him. But whatever we were trying to do isn't going to work."

"It was working!" Colt argued. He had seemed them together countless times. How they worried about one another. Punk would nag AJ to take pills, she'd whine and complain yet still give in. Punk would stop and go out of his way to get whatever item AJ happened to be craving. Colt had never seen him do so much for one person. They worked so well together, but they didn't even see it or they just didn't want to see it.

"No it wasn't! It just hurts too much...I loved him,still do. But I was suppose to be moving on! I was suppose to start having a life of my own! We were suppose be just friends! But I got pregnant!" AJ broke down in the passenger seat tears streaming from her eyes. Her voice cracking as she tried to speak through short breaths and constricting throat. "I don't regret staying like this and having Virginia, but...I need to stand on my own feet again."

Colt sighed. He should not have further upset her like that. "Please don't cry AJ...I know it may seem like Punk is only doing all this for you because of Virginia, but it isn't like that. Even if he doesn't say it I know he cares about you. You're really important to him, both of you. He's just to afraid or too tired to actually fight for you."

"That makes two of us." AJ muttered to herself. Colt only hearing them as a sob from the dull sound of her words.

* * *

Colt took AJ to his home. There were no other place for them to go and AJ was rapidly being cut from non-televised programs so she would not have any further issues with her pregnancy. They had her film backstage segments and messages to play during those times she would be out. There was talk of putting her exclusively on satellite feeds. AJ did not have many physical issues, but everyone was beginning to notice the stress and pressure she was going through.

Colt rapidly moved around cleaning the rooms. AJ was not giving him any attention. She laid across the couch glaring at the ceiling. Her hands resting a top her pregnancy belly. The promo still fresh in her mind. She knew she meant those words when she had said them. But she was no longer sure she did.

She knew why she had said them. She was tired of relying on Punk. Both for her own independence and no longer wanting to use Punk as a crutch. The turmoil between Punk's family and career only reminded her of how he didn't want a child involved in this chaos. Even though they had plans set so they could keep their careers she was starting to have her own doubts. She lifted her phone opening her email she typed a quick message and hit send.

"Hey AJ." Colt came into her view his arms cradling a mountain of dirty clothes. "I'm gonna do laundry. Do you need anything? Food? Water?...Oh god where are your vitamins!" Colt rushed off before she could answer.

Sadly she sighed. Having Colt take care of her was still only making her a burden. Though Colt was around he did not know all of her routine and care needs that Punk usually took care of himself, even after wrestling in matches. She felt guilty for putting the new responsibility on Colt. But with any luck she would not have to worry him anymore either.

She looked back at her phone refreshing her email to see if a reply had come. She let go a sigh when none was there.

* * *

Punk felt empty. His mind and body felt weak. The funeral was done and he had spent a short time with his brother and father but had not spoken to either of them sense. His sole satisfaction was he would be seeing AJ in mere moments. He had been over run with worry. He had to see with his own eyes that she was OK and healthy. He took in a deep breath deciding to jog around the backstage area before the promo. He placed his large headphones over his ears letting the music beat on his ears with all the other surrounding noise of screaming crowds, entrance music, and commentary gone.

He jogged down the halls his eyes focused on the floor for the most part. Various times he looked up, once seeing Brad Maddox...Which was somewhat strange. Next, a large built dark skinned male, almost like Ryback in his first appearances with unchanging expression. Even though he appeared to be in a conversation with someone he nodded his head more than opened his mouth. Lastly, he saw AJ...

* * *

**A/N: Time for Punk to confront AJ face to face. Will he keep his previous cool or will he fight back?**

OK, now that the story is over I have a short rant...or at least I'll try to make it short. There are people who take my stories, pure fiction, and take situations of fictional characters too seriously. Not really in my AJPunk stories so much, but it happens. Mostly a theme of "drunken sex" gets people pissed at me. They tell me it's rape and I'm making light of a serious issue. I can assure everyone I'm not trying to do that. Really my point is, these are stories and if you don't like what I do in them then don't read. If you don't like things in a book or tv show then you wouldn't bother with it either. Just don't give me a lecture.  



	30. Chapter 29xTarget

**A/N: OK, part of why this update took so long is I was trying to end this story with this chapter, but it got way too long and this wasn't even half of what I was planning on putting. So there are about 3-4 more chapters and I'll try to think of if I want to do any sort of continuation[probably not]. Other than that in my notebook I came up an idea for a new AJPunk story and I thought I'd give some hints to the plot of all and see what you all think.**

* * *

"Are you OK?" Punk questioned looking at the paled features of AJ. He guessed part of her expression was simply shock of his presence, but he still had a small fear of worry that it was something more.

Her momentary shock faded in an instant, replaced with a rude and defiant glare. "I'm looking for apartments. I lost my lease when I moved in with you." She reminded with a harsh jab to her tone. Her eyes cast back down to the tablet device she was searching on.

Curiously he peaked at the screen. He held back a cringe when he looked at the down right horrible images of the living place she was possibly considering. He held his opinionated tongue knowing he lost the right, if he ever had it to begin with, to comment on her choices. He knew AJ herself would be happy with meager conditions. She'd be fine in hotels even. It was what she grew up on.

"I wanted to ask about some of the thing you said...Are you really going to keep Virginia from me?" He asked needing the answer. He would not blame her if she said yes, but he hoped that would not happen.

Instead she slapped the tablet down on ther table. Her eyes glared daggers at him that could kill if she wanted them to. She stood to her feet faster than she should and he noticed her wobble slightly on her feet to regain her balance. Still she continued her glare pointing a finger into his chest. "Don't you care ever accuse me of doing that or even thinking of that!" She snapped. "And don't you even think you're getting out of this now! Just because I don't want to be around you! Does not mean I don't want you around her!"

Punk had to stop himself from smiling as she yelled. He was pleasantly relieved that this was her response. And somewhat happy that she was so passionate about it that she felt the need to yell at him. Maybe it was a sign of hope that things would be OK. He watched her huff in annoyance. She snatched the tablet from the table and made an attempt to storm off, but it hardly looked like one as she waddled down the hall away from him.

Still he could only think it was all going to be OK...

* * *

He rolled onto his stomach. Shrinking his body away from the monstrous attacks. He knew something was strange when he saw the unfamiliar face back stage, but he never expected this. And not only was the Ryback 2.0 there to beat down on him, but Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose. Three of the rookies he knew fairly well. Hell he even had a tag match with Rollins once. But now he was at their mercy. And this wasn't like Nexus. It wasn't just a group of rookies rebelling against the heads of the company wanting their shot...though that was probably their goal.

These rookies had a leader than was already there and gave them that in...AJ Lee. Even as Punk cringed at the stomping over-sized foot pounded against his thigh, he knew it was brilliant. AJ was looking for his head on-screen. She wanted to destroy him, but there was no way for her to do that in her physical condition. Not that the pregnancy would matter much at all really since there was no way they could seriously go at each other in the ring. He'd be too afraid that he'd break her in half.

Not matter how genius this all was and how it could have possibly come out of the "creative" minds of Vince or the staff. He still would be glad to see this one end...Still not sure if he would like the ending.

The show ended and the staff and trainers came out checking his condition. He pushed them off only using their support to get to his feet before making a slow wobble out of the arena. He thought it was odd how vocal some of the fans were being. Women either cursing at him for all he had to AJ or cheering him for wanting to be in his daughter's life. Men were calling at him to back down and get out of all the responsibility while he could and some were praising him for not backing down.

He thought it was odd that people that never knew him were commenting on his personal and private life. But it wasn't a new theme. But it was one of the few times his life was put on display for them all to judge and see. It made great television, but he felt exposed. He hung his head and hid the small smile and laughter.

He got back stage. Colt came to his side not seconds after. "You OK man?"

"Fine, where is she?" Punk asked looking around for AJ's presence. He only noticed her knew enforcer team talking over their big upset appearance.

"She's going to head to the hotel soon." Colt said.

"Go with her." Punk ordered.

"Punk, you need someone to help you." Colt sighed. He knew Punk was worried about AJ, but he feared that Punk would forget to take care of himself.

"Just stay with her. I'll be fine." Punk ordered. "I need to know that someone I can trust is taking care of her."

Colt hung his head defeated. He patted Punk's shoulder and went off to find AJ. He knew he was going to be stuck tending to AJ. He just hoped he could actually do it.

Punk watched his best friend walk away. He felt guilty for giving the responsibility over, but he did not have any choice. He needed to make sure AJ was OK and taken care of and since AJ was not willing to be around him anymore than there were few people left for him to ask. He was that AJ had not completely cut him out by cutting out Colt. It was obvious that Colt was going to report back to him.

"So you need someone you can trust taking care of her?"

Punk turned to the voice that interrupted his thoughts. "Seth, Dean, Roman." He said addressing them all with a nod of his head. Seth was leading the group at this moment, standing in the front. He only could notice that their other buddy was not apart of their little gathering. "Finally making it to the big leagues."

"We're getting there. AJ called us saying she had an idea. She didn't want to use Cena or one of the other superstars as a body guard. She wanted a group. She also wanted up and coming superstars." Seth explained.

"Only proves AJ knew how to run this place better than Vince." Punk commented letting go of a light chuckle. "So wanna talk about what went down? I think it went pretty well, but I was kinda on the ground so I didn't see everything going on." Punk said. He liked going through what happened with younger talent. And when they were willing to listen it usually paid off.

"Not tonight. Maybe after we get an actual match." Seth sighed. Dean and Roman both nodding in sullen agreement. Punk understood they were attacking people and not really showcasing the talents they had been working on and working on in the development circuit.

"We wanted to talk to you about the situation going on with AJ." Dean stated.

Punk felt the lump in his throat double in size and force him into silence. He did not know what they had in mind or if they even knew the whole story, but was not sure he wanted to know what they had in mind.

"Don't worry man." Seth soothed. "We just wanted to say that we're gonna take care of her out there. We don't know really anything going on between you two...But-"

"It's fine." Punk cut in. He did not need to know anymore. "As long as she stays safe...Also just so you three know...If she does get hurt, I will hurt each of you." Punk smiled. He noticed annoyance and even a small amount of fear enter the eyes of the younger men. He walked away unworried.

He could rely on Colt to take care of AJ backstage, off-screen, and when she away from the business. He felt safer knowing he could put confidence in the small group to keep AJ safe in the hectic environment of the on screen world. He didn't know if they could pull it off, but he at least know they would try.

"You know The Rock feels back for you, CM Punk. You and your baby mama starting up a white thrash circus." The Rock called out.

Punk clenched and unclenched his fist reminding himself it was only a promo, but he felt a line was about to be cross. He also knew that line was a lot further away being as AJ and his daughter were being insulted.

"But I'm not here to talk about your baby mama or bastard chi-"

"Shut up!"

Punk and Rock both looked up to the ramp at the enraged AJ. The group that had named themselves The Sheild surronded her, though the looked confused and out of place obviously they had not been expecting to come out and didn't know what they were doing. Punk felt almost bad for them since he knew AJ had no idea what she was doing really. She was out to defend her name and the name of her daughter. Whether is was a promo or not she was not going to allow it.

"I suggest you choose your next words carefully Rocky. And I mean very carefully cause one slip of the tongue and I won't hesistate to go down that ramp and slap that win smile right off your smug, arrogant, washed up, face!" AJ insulted.

"AJ-AJ-AJ! The Rock was not trying to upset you. You are a beautiful young lady." Dwayne said easily coming up with his words in the new situation without a beat lost. "Now the Rock has to ask...why a beautiful and talented woman such as yourself...would lower herself to this cookie puss piece of crap?"

Punk simply continued his glare making a merger glance past Rock to see the dark expression of AJ. Rock did not even notice as he looked at the crowd with admiration to their loyal calls of 'cookie puss', like trained dogs. AJ ordered her own pets. Each of the men went straight for Rock, partially because Punk was already out of the way. Punk looped around the attack attempting to get away unharmed. He backed all the way into the awaiting Big E.

The brute force fighter picked up and smashed him on top the stage. His muscles relaxed and tensed as the pain started to set in. He could heard AJ's rehearsed, maniacal laughter. He cracked his eyes opening seeing the Rock in a similar position on the mat. Punk knew this was not going to be the end of it.

* * *

"How dare you!" Vickie screeched. "The Rock is veteran of this company AJ! If he's injured what is going to happen at the Royal Rumble or even Wrestlemania!" The older woman lectured even though AJ made no acknowledge meant of her words.

"It is fine Vickie." Dwayne said easing the hysterical Guerrero. "I crossed a line and AJ had every right to put a target on me." He flashed his billion dollar smile. "I'm not injured so no harm done. You can call up Vince and tell him that. If he doesn't believe you tell him to call me, he knows my number."

Vickie huffed and made a stomp off leaving Dwayne, Punk and AJ together.

AJ crossed her arms. None of her stable were nearby, but she still looked like she could have them taken out with a drop of a dime. "You know...I was going to overlook you in this little feud your going to be having with Punk, but after hearing you say those things you moved up right to the top of my list." AJ hissed.

"AJ-"

"Don't either of you talk right now. Dwayne, I don't think you should have ever gotten the Royal Rumble title shot. But considering my issues with Punk I might would have tipped the odds in your favor. Now, neither of you are save...And just to be clear it won't matter how hard you fight or how much you overcome in that match against each other. It won't matter what they plan either. I'm choosing who will win that match." AJ explained. She turned on her heel leaving the room and both the men inside speechless.

Punk did not know whether to be happy or afraid. He knew when AJ had her mind set she was going to go through with it. He feared what it would do to her career or even to her physically.

"You sure do know how to pick 'em." Dwayne commented. "Seriously the woman is fighting for you and against you at the same time."

Punk chuckled at Dwayne's assessment of the situation and he only had one thing to say to it. "I dig crazy chicks."

* * *

**A/N: Never anger pregnant women...that's the moral of this chapter. Hope this was worth the wait or at least enough to tide most of you over till the next one. Also sorry if it got confusing at all. I'm writing these in short bursts of free time and didn't bother reading through it.  
**

**OK like I said I had an idea for another AJPunk that I might decide to keep going with. The basics of it is AJ actually is having affairs with superstars and has a crush on Punk. Punk is probably the only person who doesn't know what she's doing. Cena found out and was the one to report her, but she implicated him and now is trying to destroy him before her secret gets to Punk.  
Like? Yes? No? This will be another lemon heavy story...probably even more so than this one just sadly they aren't all gonna be with Punk. Anyone has any ideas that could be added or just tell me if it's worth posting. I know the AJPunk fandom is kinda dispersing, but there are still the few, the proud and the loyal[I took that from the commercial for Marine recruitment].  
**


	31. Chapter 30xEnd to the Beginning

**A/N: This is the last chapter...Most likely. The only thing I'm probably going to do is an epiloge, not a sequel cause I don't have the time and I'll further neglect other stories that I need to finish or ideas I want to do.  
Not everyone was keen on the idea I laid out last update, but I think part of that was my explanation of it. Frankly there were and still are some wholes in the plan that I'm working out. If I can work all those out then I'll post it. Currently it's name is Demonic Salvation, so keep an eye out for it.**

* * *

AJ had two promos to do that night one with Vickie and Punk, the second with Rock. Then she would be sitting at commentary for their match. She was determined to get it done and over with. She felt terrible and the day had been getting worse and worse for her. Nothing was helping either. She had been rubbing her stomach for an hour trying to sooth the unborn child inside. She had hardly gotten any sleep with Virginia tossing and turning it felt like inside of her.

AJ made a heavy sigh. "Colt." She looked over to Punk's best friend and right now one of her only friends. "Can you get me some ice cream?" She asked sweetly, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout to generate further sympathy.

"Fine. Sure you don't just want to go back to the hotel or home? Or maybe you should be in the skybox tonight." Colt questioned trying to reason with her. He knew well enough from watching that being at the annoncer's booth didn't mean you were safe and with her being pregnant it was slim chance that she'd even have a chance of moving out of the way.

"I'm sure. Just get through tonight and then I already asked to do a salitiete for Raw tomorrow." AJ explained. "My promo is in a few minutes so I'll meet you back here."

"OK, any particular ice cream flavor?"

"Anything chocolate." She answered. She hoisted her body up from her seat. Her stomach felt ten times bigger today than usual. She wobbled the hall for a short time before she felt a sharp pain. She clutched a container, stumbling when it moved from the force of her body leaning against it. She got it steady. She started taking in labored breathes, like ones Colt would repeat over and over during their travels along with preparation tapes that were played instead of regular music.

"AJ."

AJ knew who it was and did not even protest as The Rock rested one hand on her and another on the unstable container to kept it in place. She noticed the cameras behind him obviously ready for her part in their segment...Just none of them knew how unplanned this was.

She took in one last breath before slapping away the The Rock's hand. She took one hard look at him before giving a million dollar smile. She walked away unable to skip, but still with a small bounce in her step. There had been a script for that moment, but she always thought that a picture was worth a thousand words.

* * *

"AJ if you get involved in this match tonight then not only will I nufflify the match results, but you will be fired!" Vickie threatened.

"I don't think that will happen Vickie...See the Board isn't going to just wash away a championship match like this one. Plus everyone wants The Rock to win...What if I make that happen?! Then you come and say because I got involved the championship will remain with Punk. The Board might not be enthusiatic about tha decision...Then again they haven't liked much of any of your decisions. We all know the reason is showing up week after week is because no one trusts you. And all of your so called 'brilliant' ideas are coming straight out of Vince's mouth." AJ hissed and insulted. She may not have the strength to stand for this promo, but she was still letting Vickie have every inch of malice she could muster through the pain in her stomach.

"I think you mean Vince's ass." Punk interrupted with mild humor. "Vickie, why don't you go get somemore of Vince's golden turds while their fresh. He just went to the bathroom." He toyed pointing her to leave out of the room. Which she did not before scream at a high pitch frequency that left his ears ringing.

The promo ended there. The cameras watched Vickie's disappearance then panned back to the shut door of the room Punk and AJ were inside leaving fans and everyone else to wonder what sort of conversation they might be having inside.

"You look tired." Punk commented. She was not even looking at him or giving him any sort of response. He took this as a good sign. He moved over to her side. "AJ, how have you been sleeping?" He questioned. His tattoo hand reaching out and brushing strands of her hair out of her face. She still didn't flinch, but it only made him more relieved that he had gotten that close.

"I'll make sure to end the match quick. Make sure to rest afterwards." He promised. He kissed the top of her head running his hand through her hair. He gave a content sigh that she wasn't arguing with him. Pulling away he walked out of the room into the empty hall outside the room.

AJ waited for the door to close before whinning with pain. Tears fell from her eyes. One of her hands rested on her head, tangling in her hair. "Just a little longer, baby." She pleaded.

* * *

AJ had long abandoned the head set she was supposed to wear during the match. Punk and Rock had both crossed over to the announce booths multiple times. First, removing the cover then replacing it when they remembered she was there. Still that was not the purpose she took of the head set. Listening to Jerry, Cole and JBL was only making it harder to bear. Plus she was there to watch the match, not listen to outdated references and answer personal questions.

Big E was next to her like a faithful dog. Colt came out as well at her side and even though he had planned to tend for her, he was engrossed in the match. The crowd cheered with excitement as the Rock pulled the protective pad from his elbow. Bouncing from side to side against the ropes, the routine preformed just before-the lights went out.

AJ sat in her seat calmly listened to the screams of fans and the jostling inside the ring. She grabbed the headset again listening to Cole rave of the attack being done by Rollins, Ambrose, and Reigns. "I don't know what you're talking about, Cole." She smoothly and evenly spoke.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about AJ! You set this up!" Cole raved.

"Why does it have to be AJ's fault?! She's sitting right here and she's pregnant! She isn't attacking anyone!" JBL defended.

"Will you two shut up!" Jerry snapped just as the lights returned.

The Rock and Punk both laid out on the mat. Punk unmoved and unharmed from his position he had been in before the lights went away. The faithful Big E no longer in sight and neither were any other of AJ's fraction except Colt. Punk looked around seeing his lain out opponent. His eyes falling on AJ. She didn't even hint a smile to him, but he grinned. Punk blew her a kiss before going for the pin.

1…2…-

The Rock kicked out barely a second before the 3 count could finish. Punk pushed to his feet stepping purposefully on Rock's stomach as he walked to the ropes. Steadily climbing up the ropes he got to the top. He pointed out his fingers aiming straight at AJ before dropping an elbow to the heart. He still didn't go for the pin. He got up again and repeated the elbow. Finally hooking Rock for another pin…

1…2-

The Rock kicked out again. Punk growled with frustration. He grabbed the limp body that refused to give up. He dragged the carcass to the center of the ring. He coaxed the Rock up to his feet. He hoisted the body onto his shoulders. That's when he heard the scream. His head turned and he saw AJ sitting in her chair looking at the floor covered with a liquid that was certainly not water. Colt screaming at the medical personnel and announcer's calling that AJ's water broke.

The Rock's attention got caught by the scream as well. But not in the same way it was enough to jolt his brain and get him moving again. He fought out of Punk's grasp. He grabbed him and set him down for the Rock Bottom. He hooked Punk's leg and the ref started the count.

1…2…3!

* * *

**A/N: Anyone who hates me for ending the chapter and technically story like this please review. If someone does want to write a continuation to this story themselve then I'll all for it, but you have to PM me and ask for permission. But all I'll be doing is an epiloge that will be...****  
Virginia[name of AJ and Punk's daughter if you don't remember] is around 5-7 years old and told through her view of things that happened since the end of this chapter both from stories she's heard and what she has seen.**


	32. Epilogue

**A/N: I think this is the longest chapter I have EVER written. i hope you all enjoyed this story cause I know I enjoyed reading your reviews[hinthint]. Side notes is I did get a little sloppy towards the end since I have to go to work in an hour and I really wanted this to be up on Valentine's Day. Hopefully this makes the holiday better for you if your single like me or have to work like me. More details on upcoming stories and updates will be at the bottom.**

* * *

It's Royal Rumble again. It's also my birthday. I wasn't born in this city though, but my parents, uncle Colt and all the WWE superstars are seemed to going nuts. I'm seven years old standing alone in the middle of the ring surrounded by empty seats that will be filled in a few hours, the tech hands that don't notice me or just ignore me while they work, a few superstars are testing their weight on the ropes and jumping on the mat making sure that the ring won't collapse and everything is just right so when they do the hard falls they won't get any serious injury. They could still get injured from it, but better to know the mat won't cause it.

I look over at the announce table where Micheal Cole and Jerry Lawler still sit. Both of which show me a wave when they notice me looking their way. I wave back, but my focus isn't on them so much. Uncle Cole told me of how my mother's water broke right before the end of the match. My dad also told me how Uncle screamed like a little girl. They also told me because of that my father ended up losing the championship to Uncle Dwayne. Still apparently my birth became more wide spread news than the upset victory.

* * *

"Colt if you don't shut up I'm going to rip out your tongue!" This threat was voice by both of the VERY soon to be parents. Both shoot their friend a glare, while he was rambling about all the different things he had read, heard and rehearsed that now was just coming out in such a jumble of random facts and words that no one understood a thing coming out of his mouth.

AJ had finally gotten backstage and away from prying eyes and camera phones. She had been put in an ambulance with Punk and taken to the nearest hospital. Colt had come with some of the other WWE superstars that were eager to see the baby. Including John Cena, Paul Heyman, Kofi, Ryder, Kaitlyn, Sheamus, Rollins, Reign, Ambrose, and Big E.

When AJ arrived at the hospital though she was still not far enough apart so it have been about an hour since they arrived and she still had 4 more centimeters to dialate. They had gotten a private room and the group of large muscled men, mostly still in ring gear were getting looks and stares. Especially Rock who had signed about 20 autographs already.

AJ whined in exhaustion. She just wanted to sleep, but she couldn't. "I want to go home." She muttered.

"Just awhile longer, it only took an hour for 4 centimeters so you should be ready soon." Kaitlyn assured stroking AJ's hair.

AJ let out another scream as the next contraction hit.

* * *

I saw the pictures after I finally came. There is one for each person that showed up. Cena's forearm was bigger than my entire body…though that was true for just about everyone. There is even one for Vince, Triple H, and Stephanie surprisingly enough. I think it's because they were paying for the hospital and even if dad didn't like his bosses mom does.

It's been seven years since I was born. Dad doesn't wrestle anymore, but he only stopped about 2 years ago when I started school. Though that isn't entirely true, he got a job working with Ring of Honor managing and helping newer talent learn the trade. Mom wrestles with WWE still and is defending the title against Paige tonight. I love watching mom wrestle and so does dad. We got front row seats that I can see from here, so mom will be able to see us when she comes out.

Still a lot went on after my birth. My father couldn't even be with me and mom the following day since he had to go to Raw. While mom and I were still stuck at the hospital in Arizona.

* * *

A new song popped through the speakers, but the video feed told everyone just who was coming out. A remixed version of Against Me!'s Teenage Anarchist played to the newly edited video giving a montage for the one and only CM Punk. He came out with the same air of confidence as he moved down to the ring and up the ramp. If they had been announcing over and over people might have thought that he won the match last night from his attitude, but of course the championship was not with Punk or Paul Heyman.

Punk grabbed a microphone from the top of the steel steps before entering the ring and standing in the center. "I hope Rocky is happy with his victory over me cause there won't be a repeat. What Rock did was a fluke and just a matter of pure lucky on his part. For anyone that wasn't watching or didn't already hear through twitter or tout or…does anyone use facebook?" Punk played looking to Paul Heyman who only shrugged his shoulders and mouthed words that did not even matter to Punk, but were for the camera and the fans.

"See AJ was a ring side last night along with my best friend Colt. And she just happened to go into labor seconds before my match with Rocky ended. See I was distracted and that is the only reason Rock was able to put me down with the Rock Bottom and get the count." Punk explained bitterly.

"So suck it up Rocky! Sure you're already famous with your movies, but that championship around your waist will not be there for much longer. See that championship is mine! And it is going to return to me in 3 weeks at the Elimination chamber." Punk announced.

While Punk continued to steam in the ring The Rock came out with his music blaring, a mircrophone and a smile…Also with the WWE Championship over his shoulder. "Punk, say what you want. This championship is staying with the People's Champ!" Rock declared getting a pop from the crowd. "Now why don't you go be a responsible baby daddy! You shouldn't be trying to pick a fight you can't win when I'm sure there is some dirty diapers that need changing if you baby is anything like you."

"And if you don't understand what The Rock is saying then let me put it in terms even you can understand. You're full o-"

"Rock!" The shocking sound was heard of the female voice that even left Punk perplexed until the titanron turned on and showed the image of AJ. In her arms was the small bundle of blankets that held her and Punk's daughter. "See I suggest you choose your words VERY carefully. I maybe in the hospital right now, but I don't have to be there. Watch your back, Rocky." The screen went black, after she stopped speaking.

Rock's eyes were on the blank screen that was not turning back into the regular live stream. Instead it changed to a dingy back room. Three men showing up on the screen with barely any light around them in the secluded area. "We already have our orders tonight. We're going to correct the injustice!" Rollins spoke into the camera with a close up on his face.

The camera made a shaky and forced switch to the next man. "You should have never gotten the shot at that title Rocky! And we're going to make sure that it doesn't stay with you any longer." Dean Ambrose spoke.

"You need to stop living in the past!" Seth called out.

"This isn't a movie. There are no retakes, there no stunt doubles, and there is no mercy." Roman Reigns spoke in his ominous deep voice, not shouting like the either two, but just as threatening.

The camera then panned to a few of the three together, seconds before the area lights were cut. In the crowd were some cries of fear, mostly from the children or women. When they cut back on all three members of the Shield were assaulting The Rock, easily outnumbering him and over powering him. Punk watched on making a look of horror that did nothing to cover the amusement. He backed his body up colliding with something that was not the ropes. Turning his head he looked up to Bid E Langstan. She chill ran up his spine and before he could stop it he had been lifted into the air and dropped with force onto the mat. He curled with pain and coughed knowing this was all a part of the angle even if he hadn't known about it before.

* * *

In the end dad didn't get his title back that time though. He had it three more times since then though none compared to his over yearlong title reign. He also got another World Heavyweight title that did last even longer than his WWE title reign. Dad gave up that one though on purpose since the pressure of being on Raw and Smackdown and all the house shows was too much for his body and too much time not being with me and mom.

"Pepper!"

I turn and look to the current WWE champion, Seth Rollins. He is one of my favorite wrestlers, but he's also kind of a friend and uncle of sorts. He still has the signature two-toned hair he had around the time I was born, but not it is shorter. I hope down from my place in the ring and walk toward him, dodging any of the techs still preparing for tonight.

"Pepper, your parents are looking for you." He told her not scolding or accusing her of running off even if she kind of did. Her parents were never that worried with her wandering around backstage. All her summer vacations from school she would be on the road with them and after about the hundredth disappearing act she had they kind of gave up. I was never hurt though and usually I would have found one of my many "uncles" or "aunts" to play with.

* * *

"Punk is going to kill us!" Zack cried out.

"I'm more worried about AJ killing us than Punk! Her pregnancy was scary enough! I don't even want to think of what she'll do to us if we hurt Pepper!" Colt sobbed.

"We didn't do anything to her." Zack reasoned thinking it might be a helpful to their survival.

"We lost her!" Colt cried out immediately tossing out Zack's conclusion. "Seriously, I blame would not be happening if didn't have such a big house! Also that kid is not crawling she's running when we aren't looking. I'm sure of it!" Colt argued hysterically. He tugged on his hair as he tried to think.

"Are you boys OK?" A female voice questioned.

Both men looked over at the older woman, their eyes drawn to the small child in her arms. "Pepper! Where did you find her?" Colt questioned stepping closer to get a better look at the child and be sure there wasn't any injuries.

"She was playing with Pancake. They were in the hallway from the front door when I found them." Charlie answered. She bounced her grand-daughter in her arms, "You both seemed so worried about something?"

"Of course! Pepper disappeared!" Zack confessed.

Colt slapped him for his loud declaration giving the man a glare. "Don't tell Punk's mom that!" He reminded.

"I wouldn't worry boys. AJ and Punk hardly go searching for her since she started crawling. Really they just put up the baby proof doors so she can only stay on one floor." Charlie explained.

Colt and Zack's eyes both looked to the plastic short door that they had broken earlier. Their guilty eyes turned back to the two females. Virginia laughing and clapping her hands she pointed at the two.

* * *

"Virginia, you're still sneaking off." John Cena teased me. He slapped my back as gently as he could manage but the contact still hurt some. I am kind of used to it though. "So who's your pick for Royal Rumble this year?" John asked.

"Number 13." I answer, giving a knowing smile as if I already knew the lot numbers that had yet to be drawn.

"You would pick 13, doll." Dean Ambrose teased ruffling my hair as he walked up.

"Where are mom and dad?" I ask looking up at the muscled men around me.

"Got called to a meeting with Paul, they should be coming around soon." Kofi answered.

I smiled as I sat in the chair surronded by my uncles. They were also around when I was growing up and just as much a part of my life as my parents.

* * *

"Who does that brat he think he is?" Punk muttered darkly.

It was Virginia's first birthday party after starting school. Punk could not tear his worried eyes away from his daughter's presence and the presence that followed her, a young boy from Virginia's class that Punk was ready to physically tear away from his daughter.

"They're like five Punk, nothing is going to happen." Kofi reasoned with him. "Plus there are lots of boys here."

"I should have told her girls only." Punk groaned tossing his head into his hands.

"I'm with Punk on this. Too close now could mean too close later." Sheamus agreed.

"You know they go to school every day together. You can't watch them then." John added.

"That's what you think." Punk muttered.

"Do not tell me you are stalking your daughter!" Kofi shouted, but the noise could not be heard by anyone else since the children's playing drowned it out.

"No…there is a gps in the phone I gave her and I text her during her class." Punk explained as if it were rational.

"How many times have you gotten her in trouble for that?" John questioned.

"After about the 15th time the teachers kind of just gave up punishing her. They did give me a limit on number of times I can text her." Punk explained.

"Father of the year." The female voice teased. The men looked over to April, Kaitlyn, Nikki, and Brie with Daniel behind them. April stepped over giving a kiss to Punk's lips that he gently returned. "Be good today. And you all are ready today right?" She looked around at the men all dressed in ring gear.

"Yes. And you know when you invited us to the birthday AJ we didn't think it was going to be for work." Miz complained as he came up to them. His wife, Maryse, next to him and hold their 3 year old son.

"Pepper wanted a private wrestling show. We even rented an actual ring." AJ explained looking over to the set up ring that a portion of the kids were jumping on or play fighting on. "Oh and leave Anthony alone." AJ added sternly.

"That brat's name is Anthony!" Punk howled before letting of a loud groan.

"I don't think you need to worry about her Punk." Kofi said.

"I'm her father. The whole point of my job is to worry." Punk explained.

"I just think she can protect her, at least from Anthony." Kofi explained.

"Yeah, look at the ring." Daniel added point to the center of the wrestling ring.

Virginia had Anthony pinned on his stomach with her knee on his back and pulling against his arm, twisting it slightly. She released him before running to the ropes. "Daddy!" She called waving over at him.

Punk smiled waving back and letting go of a heavy sigh.

"Hi Uncle Goat-face!" Virginia called out sending the men into a fit of laughter as Daniel fumed yelling at Punk.

* * *

"Virginia."

My head looks up to my mother. My baby brother that is barely a year old now is clinging to her. I smile at the sight. It is kind of rare for mom to be around most of the time. And even though she was with me until I started school she had not had as much time with Logan. "Hi."

"Can you take care of your brother for a little while? I need to get changed." Mom asks me.

I hold my arms out taking my small brother away I notice why mom needs to change. She's already dressed for her match, but there is soaked in drool and spit-up that stains her clothes. I only smile since laughing would be rude. She kisses me head in thanks before dashing away.

I look down to my brother sitting on my leg. There were a lot of problems before he was born. Mom and Dad were hardly together and when they were they were fighting. It was hard to watch and friends at school were telling me that they would get a divorce. I would hide in my rooms most of those days. I would put my head phones on and listen music as loud as I could, even putting my head under my pillow sometimes to block out the worst of the sounds.

It was a few weeks after their last fight that mom came home unexpected. She told dad that they sent her home since she was sick and throwing up. Even saying how she puked on Uncle John. Then they both went really quiet. They called the doctor and mom went that same day. Once they said she was pregnant all the fight just stopped entirely. Like all the other problems went away so they could focus on Logan. So I was glad when they told me…I think my parents are freaks.

* * *

"So he knocked her up again." Colt commented not even bothering to watch his tongue as Virginia sat right next to him, only serving to get himself punched in the arm by Kaitlyn.

"I'm glad I thought they were going to break up." Zack commented earning himself a punch in the arm as well just this time from Kofi.

"I don't know how they had time to have sex. They were fighting all the time." Virginia added only getting shocked and horried stares for her blunt language. She took a nonchalant sip of the juice in her hands.

"Virginia…how do you know that word?" Kofi asked warrying.

"Hmm, well daddy told me that to have a baby a mommy and daddy have to have sex. He said that people are only suppose to do it with people they really love." Virginia reiterated watching all those around her bow their heads in horror or shame.

"He would actually tell his daughter that." John said.

"This is Punk we're talking about. We're lucky he didn't tell the mechanics of it." Kofi added further lowering his head in shame for his once road wife.

Virginia blinked not knowing what her father did wrong.

* * *

Royal Rumble is my favorite pay-per-view if I haven't already said that. I get to sit front row and I'm holding my baby brother. I don't know where dad went still, but I guess he's talking to some of his old work friends. Which isn't bad to me since every time he shows up people immediately recognize him and he might as well be a part of the show. Uncle Colt is with me anyway so there isn't any problem there.

I watch my mother come out onto the ramp. Logan starts squirm and shout like he's cheering for mom also. She comes right over to us giving both of us a kiss. Uncle Colt pretends to be next in line, but he only gets a hand in his face and people laughing at his antics as mom enters the ring.

Once Paige is out the match starts. I pass Logan to Colt so I can cheer on mom better. Every once in a while I lock eyes with her and she always smiles. At the end of the match Paige is tapping to get out of the Anaconda Vise, originally part of my father's skill set but once he retired mom added it to hers as well.

I don't pay much attention to the World Heavy Weight Championship match or WWE Champion ship match. I never feel like I can cheer for one uncle over another. I only shout when they do something wrong or if one of the take a painful fall. Plus I'm still waiting for what I think is the best match of the night.

* * *

Number 1 and 2 this year are Victor Steerling and Big E. And even with the obvious disadvantage in height Victor does well to fend of Big E's monstrous form.

Superstars are coming and going. Big E was already eliminated by Roman Reigns who came in 8th. Ryback comes in at 12 and starts picking up the pieces of the men who have been exhausted since their entrance including Victor who gets tossed over the top rope literally. I watch the clock on the screen tick down with anticipation.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!

My jaw drops in unison with everyone else's. My father runs out onto the stage with a large smile as he soaks in the cheers of the devoted fans that have missed his presence. Now I know where my father has been for the past hours. He doesn't waste any time after his signature entrance as he moves to the ring sliding inside. He ducks beneath Ryback's clothes and does a roundhouse kicks to the beast's skull.

I clasp my hands together almost praying for my father's victory even though I know it isn't possible. Still he gets to make to the final 5 along side Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Zack Ryder, and Bo Dallas. Everyone is shocked though when he climbs over the top rope himself and goes down to the floor. All the men in the ring stare at him not knowing what to think. He walks over to me and my brother and I don't even care how sweaty he is when he hugs me and lifts me over the barricade. He carries me with him up the ramp and before taking us both backstage he yells out, "BEST IN THE WORLD!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this. I really wanted to sort of shift the focus to be on Virginia a little more than AJ and Punk, so sorry if you were hoping for some fluff scenes. I do want to explain that the reason Punk took himself out of the Royal Rumble at the end here was what I think of as something Punk would do. Remember this is set years from now and Punk's had his championship matches and a full career so he didn't want to take those same opportunties that he's already had away from them. Also Victor Steerling is a local wrestler where I live and could actually be called to WWE development soon[he's good so I hope he does].**

**Other than all that. Hostage and just about every other story I have for AJPunk is due for an update. I am working on Hostage a lot more right now and should have an update at least by next week since my work load lightens up after this week. Also I have the story Demonic Salvation in the works, but I'm going to hold off of posting it until I get a firm grasp of where I want the story to go. No Winners, I have the idea of turning this into a series of stories, so this part itself will be 3-4 more chapters and then there will be another story 'TBA' that will pick up around 7 monthes after the end of No Winners.**

Once again thanks to everyone who stuck around this long and who have stayed devoted to this pair AJPunk4Life


End file.
